Hand in Hand
by TheBookShelf
Summary: Rose Hathaway, shocked by Janine's arrival, flees from the academy when she realizes her mother's true intentions. Flinging herself into human life, she soon starts to feel remorse for leaving. However, when she runs into Dimitri Belikov, a devastatingly handsome human, he soon shows her how to live life to the fullest. AU RxD Slightly OOC
1. Disappointments and Pain

**Hello there! Yeah, anyway. This is a new story that I'm going to be working on in the six weeks holiday. It's only a short chapter because it's just a taster really, a prologue if you will. Hope you like it so far anyway and I'll be working on this... not next week but the week after. I can't wait to start this and the only reason why I'm not is because I really need to finish Life Swap, which is one of my other stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little taster of what's to come.**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

**"Disappointments and Pain"  
**

**"If you're feeling abandoned by the world, interact with anyone you can." - Martha Beck.**

* * *

Every year she waited… and every year her mother failed to make an appearance.

It was New Year's Eve at St. Vladimir's academy, and never before had it been so silent. Guardians were few and far between, because everybody was away from the school and celebrating the holidays with their respective families. Only a few had graciously stayed to guard the remaining children, who had unfortunately been left behind because of one thing or another. The abandoned.

Rosemarie Hathaway, a seven year old dhampir, was sitting in the academy's dusty library, illuminated only by the dim lighting of a lamp. Her crossed legs bounced eagerly as she trained her eyes on the grandfather's clock in the corner of the room, counting down until midnight so that she could start the year once again.

It was an annual occasion to be alone on New Year's Eve for Rosemarie, who had never stepped a foot out of the academy's prison-like gates. She had not seen the outside world, not since her mother had dropped her off three years ago, at the age of only four. The library was her sanctuary; it was the place that she went to, and stayed, when her mother never showed up.

_Tick...six, _

_Tick...five, _

___Tick...f_our, 

___Tick...t_hree, 

___Tick...t_wo, 

___Tick...o_ne. 

"Happy new year," she breathed to herself, listening to the staff's distant, off-key singing of 'Auld Lang Syne'.

Pulling her legs up to her chin, she sang softly along to the song, which she had long since memorised, hoping that one day somebody would be there to sing it with her.

_Should auld acquaintances be forgot, and never brought to mind? _

Rosemarie lifted her head, her mind almost instantaneously thinking of Janine, who was her mother. Janine Hathaway had yet to visit her only daughter, who she had not seen for three years. She never visited, she never called, she never sent any letters. It was as though her child was non-existent.

_Should auld acquaintances be forgot, and days o' lang syne?_

Rosemarie vowed that from that day on she would never wait for her mother again. She would never willingly feel the painful emotions that accompanied the abandonment. No more.

The song soon faded to a close, leaving only joyous laughter and muffled blathering to be heard through the library doors. No longer vulnerable, Rosemarie got to her feet shakily and crossed the room, pulling open the doors and striding out of the library.

She was ready to leave all of that behind her, she was eager to never feel the hurt and pain that was caused by her mother's dismissal. That day was the start of her new life; it was the day that the helpless, weak Rosemarie turned into the fierce and passionate Rose Hathaway.

Rose let the library doors swing shut behind her and she knew that she would never return. She had shed the distressing emotions and memories, leaving them in the library to be imprisoned, so that she would never have to feel them again.

* * *

**Fancy telling me what you think? Review guys! :D**


	2. Surprises

**Hi guys, I'm back from holiday now and I'm starting on this project so the updates will be more frequent. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews for the last chapter! Sixteen! This chapter is slightly short, but I assure you that the chapters will get longer once Rose leaves school and the story actually starts. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter regardless. Review if you'd like. :D**

**Just so you know, Rose never met Lissa at high school... all will be revealed later. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

**"Surprises"  
**

**"Whatever life throws at you, you can choose not to be the victim." - Phil Harding**

* * *

Narrowing my eyes in, what only can be described as, an irate glare, I nearly scoffed at how clueless my companion was. My closest _friend_, Camille Conta, was once again blathering on about the gossip that was spreading viciously around St. Vladimir's. I'd long ago had enough of all the fake and prissy bitches that seemed to inhabit my school, there was nobody that I could converse with normally as the royal Moroi weren't the only ones who were complete and utter idiots, the majority of the school were too.

Camille brightened suddenly, clicking her tongue and jabbing a finger in my direction. I rolled my eyes, knowing that she wouldn't notice from where she sat opposite me in the cafeteria, absorbed in her own care-free world. _Here we go again,_ I thought, _yet another piece of meaningless gossip._

All I wanted to do was eat my lunch; it was like I was permanently starving, and seeing as I had a plate of doughnuts right in front of me, I thought that I was doing alright considering. Still, it did take all of my restraint not to scarf them down and tune her out. I knew that I'd pay for it later if I couldn't remember this particular conversation that had gotten her so excited.

"Rose!" She clucked like a chicken. "I just remembered what I came here to tell you."

"Oh, _please_ do tell." I gushed falsely, because really all I wanted to do was stuff a doughnut into my mouth. I didn't actually give a crap about the scandalous relationships and the hideous wardrobe choices that were occurring throughout our school, surprising right? However, Camille never seemed to take a hint.

"Do you remember when you were little and you used to wait for your mom—"

"Camille," I interrupted harshly, suddenly not interested in my food. _What bought this on? I was preparing myself for an hour lecture on clogs, not this. _"Let's not talk about that okay, I hate talking about that."

It was true; I never failed to freeze up every time my mother was mentioned. She wasn't there for me as a child… or, well, ever really. Weakness always accompanied the topic of my mother, something I hadn't felt since I was seven years old, hiding in the school's library on New Year's Eve.

"It's just that she's here Rose." She replied, ignoring my warning. "And she's asking for you."

I didn't even have time to process the new information before I heard her.

"Rosemarie?" My mother called almost hesitantly.

Blinking rapidly to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, I span around and sure enough there she was. Her wild red hair was cut in the same pixie style that suited her small figure perfectly and showed off her many _molnija_ marks. Her beautiful brown eyes, which I had fortunately inherited, studied me intently as I carefully made my way towards her and past the gape-mouthed students.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to force out between my grit teeth. I didn't care that I was being so callous; she hadn't even found the time to put pen to paper or pick up the phone for the past thirteen years.

"What, I can't visit my own daughter without an ulterior motive?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"No you can't, not after failing to visit me for thirteen years." I shot back, even more on guard than I was moments ago. It seemed that she was trying to act as though she were an affectionate mother, which she obviously was not.

Janine seemed shocked for a moment and genuinely hurt, I had, after all, humiliated her in the middle of the cafeteria at lunch time. _Tough_, I thought, _she should have thought of that before she neglected me for years._

"Well, whatever you wish to believe, I did come here to visit you." She countered, surveying the canteen in her usual guardian way.

In total disbelief, I shook my head at her and turned on my heels, striding out of the full cafeteria and forgetting all about my earlier hunger.  
The students' gazes didn't falter as their eyes followed me out of the double doors and onto the quad. They stared at me until the doors swung shut, effectively blocking their view as I sprinted towards my dorm room.

Flinging myself onto the single, uncomfortable bed, I let myself cry for the first time in thirteen years. Just the sight of my mother made the memories flood back to me, the birthdays that were spent alone without a card or even a phone call, the school ceremonies and events that she never turned up to. The emotions of abandonment, hurt and disappointment wracked through my body, causing the tears to fall even more.

_Hang on, _I thought. _Nobody does this to Rose Hathaway, Rosemarie maybe, but Rose? No. I wasn't seven years old anymore, I was strong. It was time that I acted like it._

Sitting myself up on the bed, I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffed noisily. It was time that I moved on, truly moved on. This time I wasn't just going to pack my problems away in a box for later pain, I was going to talk to my mother. I was going to sort through things so that we could maybe begin to heal our rocky relationship, like the adults that we were _supposed_ to be.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review! :D**


	3. New York

**Hey there guys, sorry for not updating in ages. I've been ill and stuff. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because this is where it all begins! YAY! Anywho, thanks to my reviewers last chapter, they were great so thanks guys! Love & War should be up soon as well for anybody who reads that too. :)**

**Oh and I tried to use American words in this, seeing as it's set in America and everything, but I'm English so I've probably made a few oopsies. So, sorry for that in advance. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**"New York"**

**"It is so hard to leave—until you leave. And then it is the easiest goddamned thing in the world." - John Green.**

* * *

The wind attacked me; it beat ruthlessly against my body, making my long coat flare out behind me like a cape. The gusts were almost symbolic; I didn't see them as just the result of the horrendous Montana weather. Instead, I saw them trying to urge me back into my safe, familiar life at school, but I couldn't do it, I wouldn't.

I had talked to my mother like I'd promised myself, or more like listened as she incessantly reminded me of her intentions for coming to the academy. They were completely selfless, she assured me. She only wanted to visit me; she hadn't seen me in years after all.

_Liar._

She was what made me take the leap.

Her reasons for visiting me after all of those years were completely selfish, not that I expected anything else from her. _Janine's _charge, a Szelzky lord, had died under somebody else's watch, meaning that she was left unemployed. She had come to St. Vladimir's job-hunting, choosing only to repair our relationship after hearing how well I was doing in school. I guess she was hoping for some kind of guardian partnership or something.

_Yeah, like that was going to happen._

I guess that it had been pressing on me for a while, the fact that I didn't really want to be a guardian. I didn't want to protect somebody like Camille or Jesse, who were both stuck-up, pretentious royals. My mother only fuelled that desire by angering me, the desire to drop out of the academy and find my own way in our world.

I made my way up to the iron, prison-like gates of the academy, clutching my drop-out form in both of my hands. Until then, I hadn't realized that the school I had lived in for the past fourteen years was more like a jail. But, taking a moment to think back, it was.

Handing over my form to the guardians on the front gate, I couldn't help but recognise the fact that I was actually excited. I was eager to see what life was like on the other side of the gates, having lived in the confinement of the academy for practically the whole of my being.

"Where are you even going to go, Rose?" Mikhail, a guardian who I'd come to respect and look up to, asked me.

"Oh, I don't know." I answered casually, watching in awe as the gates started to mechanically slide open. "Wherever my feet take me, I guess."

* * *

My feet actually ended up taking me to New York.

I could see my breath in front of me as I ambled down the side-walk, taking in the sights of everyday life. It was night time and the moon hung low in the sky, illuminating the streets of New York with only the help of the dim, flickering street lamps. Both men and women were clustered around the doors of nightclubs and bars, something that I was not too familiar with. In their hands they held their fake I.D cards, or at least I presumed they were fake, they all seemed to be about my age after all, and I was eighteen.

Scratching the back of my neck habitually, I surveyed my surroundings. I needed to find some sort of lodging, but I didn't really want to converse with the drunken party-goers; I wasn't especially in the mood for them. However, I knew that if I didn't find some other kind of establishment, that I'd have to talk to one of them soon. I couldn't stay out on the streets all night, because even though I had managed to steal a silver stake, Strigoi were rampant in New York and I didn't particularly want to run into one.

That was when I spotted it.

Nestled in-between what seemed to be an Irish-themed pub and a rowdy nightclub was a twenty-four hour library. _How_ _odd, _I thought to myself, _to __have a library next to such noisy places. _However, who was I to question the owner? Maybe he or she was hoping for a drunk, rich man to stumble in offering a hefty donation.

Usually, I wouldn't even step foot into a library. I didn't read, but more than that, libraries always seemed to unearth memories that I'd rather not relive. Sucking in a deep breath, I made my way over to the old building, praying that the yellow taxis wouldn't run me over in their haste.

"Hey baby," a man crooned from the doorway of the pub, tossing his cigarette to the floor and extinguishing it with his foot. "You look lost."

That decided it for me. Suddenly, I didn't care about enduring painful memories and emotions, I just wanted to be safe. I knew that I'd be able to take him in a fight, but still, I wanted to avoid one at all costs. If I was going to live as a human, I needed to act like one, even if it meant that I had to act weaker than usual.

I sprinted up the stone steps of the library, practically throwing myself through the doors in search of, well, anybody who'd give me directions to a nearby hotel. The central heating hit me like a wave, warming me up instantly and making it known that my toes were numb. I hadn't even realized that I was cold.

Taking in my surroundings, I tried to keep a hold of my emotions. Libraries weren't happy places for me, but I had to get over it. It was pathetic of me to let it affect me. Walking past aisle after aisle, I finally spotted a figure amongst all of the books.

Somebody, a man, I realized, was hunched over in one of the aisles, reading a hard cover book. He was tall—really tall—probably about 6'7'' or maybe even 6'8''. And, despite his height, he managed to look incredibly graceful as he licked his index finger and turned the crisp page. I couldn't see his features; however, I somehow knew that he would be handsome.

Sparing a glance at the sign above the aisle, which announced that I was entering the world of Western novels, I headed towards the man.

"Excuse me," I whispered, making his head snap up from his book.

Suddenly, any sort of intelligible thought left my brain.

The man before me was striking. His dark brown hair, which was a little bit lighter than mine, was pulled back into a leather hair tie at the nape of his neck. His features were masculine, angular, the only imperfection being his nose, which only made him that much more stunning. Light stubble ran along his jaw, he obviously hadn't shaved this morning, causing him to seem ruggedly handsome. However, his best features were his eyes—sparking, chocolate brown eyes that were wide as they studied me from head to toe.

"Yes?" He prodded. I watched, mesmerized as his lips quirked up at the side into a sort of half smile. "Can I help you?"

Shaking my head as if to clear my daze, I felt myself blushing; there was no doubt that my cheeks were stained crimson. I'd been gawking—god, I probably looked like such an idiot.

"Oh, sorry," I breathed, totally embarrassed. "I was just wondering actually, whether there was a hotel nearby?"

The man nodded slightly, placing his finger between the pages of his novel and closing it; it was like some kind of make-shift bookmark. I had never been so enthralled by a person. Everything the man did seemed to pull me in more, making me want to get to know him better.

"My name's Dimitri," he introduced himself, his voiced laced with a foreign accent. With a grace that amazed me to no end, Dimitri picked himself up from the library floor. "I know a hotel that's just a few blocks away from here, it's well priced too."

"I—I'm Rose." I stuttered, humiliating myself even further.

"Hello Rose."

Dimitri held out his hand for me to shake and as I did, I couldn't help but notice how calloused his hands were and how an electric-like current seemed to zap through me. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt, just the touch of our hands warmed me significantly, which made me wonder if he felt it too. Letting go of my hand abruptly, he glanced up at the large clock that hung from the wall and I couldn't help but notice the slight colouring in his cheeks.

Following his gaze, the hands of the clock told us both that it was well past midnight, and even though that would usually mean the streets were deserted, I knew that they would still be crawling with people of the drunken variety... and the Strigoi variety.

Dimitri seemed to realize this too, well, maybe not the evil vampire part.

"I'll walk you there," he offered, looking up at the clock again. "I hadn't even realized that that was the time."

My lips started to form a protest. I didn't want him to run into a Strigoi or something on the way back, but the look on Dimitri's face soon silenced me. His mouth was set into a firm line, revealing how fiercely protective he was of people. It made me want to know him better, it made me want to be his friend.

"Please," he urged, already walking towards the doors. It seemed that he wouldn't take no for an answer. "It would make me feel better."

"Thank you," I accepted and followed him out of the library's double doors. "It's understandable that you didn't realize the time though, you had your head stuck in a book after all. Time just gets away from you I guess."

"You read?" He asked, almost incredulously. I didn't read books—but still, did he think I was incapable?

"No," I confessed. "But that's beside the point."

Dimitri shook his head in amusement as we strolled down the side-walk in companionable silence. The night was as cold as before, however Dimitri wasn't feeling it. Although, I bet it had something to do with the huge, almost floor-length leather coat he was wearing—a duster, I think it was called.

"So," I whistled. "You like cowboy stuff, huh?"

Dimitri shot me a side-long glance, covering his mouth in the process; his eyes were wide and crinkled at the sides, leading me to believe that he was smiling behind his hand. I couldn't help but wonder why he'd want to hide his smile, but then again, I did gawk at his half-smile. He probably thought I'd attack him if he let his full one loose on me.

"What makes you think that?" He inquired, finally removing his hand and scratching his forehead instead.

"You practically set up camp in the Western novels section. You're wearing cowboy boots and a leather duster." I laughed, pointing at his ridiculous coat. "Need I say more?"

Dimitri didn't answer me, meaning that I was right. However, before I could break out into my infamous dance of victory, he rolled his eyes and pointed up at a towering building. Hanging from the walls was a lit-up sign, stating that it was indeed a hotel. It didn't look like anything special, but then again I couldn't exactly afford five-star, all inclusive hotels on my budget.

"Thanks for walking me here, Dimitri." I said, already heading towards the doors of the hotel. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm twenty-one, how about you?" He called back. I was surprised that he'd even answered, I kind of took him for more of a private man. Then again, he looked a bit stunned at his actions too.

"You shouldn't ask a girl about her age, it's considered rude." I reprimanded, smirking at him as I entered the building. That was how I left him, utterly speechless, standing on the street in front of the hotel.

I didn't care any more that I was a dhampir, I didn't care any more that he was human. I hoped, even though it was strictly forbidden, that I would see Dimitri again, regardless of my species.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked it guys! I can't wait to write the next chapter now, so it should be up soon. Anyway guys, review! I love to hear from you all. :)**


	4. The Coffee Shop

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed, they were all really great so thank you!  
**

**Dimkaisshmexy24: Your review was awesome and totally made my day, so thank you for that and don't worry gob-smacked does mean shocked. I'm glad you like it so far! :) **

**Hope you all like this chapter! I made it really long, well by my standards anyway. It's more like two of my chapters put into one, I was enjoying this too much, apparently.  
**

**I'm so excited for the next chapter that I'm starting it now! So, yeah, it should be up soon... Tuesday at the absolute latest. :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**

**"The Coffee Shop"  
**

**"Choose a job you love, and you will never have to work a day in your life."** **- Confucius.**

* * *

Somewhere in between having to check the linings of my purse for spare change and selling some of my belongings for money, I decided to go job-hunting. Of course, I had no qualifications to show for myself, seeing as I hadn't actually graduated, but I was desperate for something– anything.

I eventually found myself sitting in countless interview rooms, trying for jobs that nobody particularly aspired for. However, time after time I was rejected. I didn't understand why; I'd dressed the part and had answered the questions well, or so I had thought. Sighing to myself dejectedly, I span on my heel and started to make my way towards my hotel room. If I didn't find money, and fast, I was going to have to sleep on the streets. I only had enough money for around another week.

It was then, as I contemplated begging on my knees for St. Vladimir's to take me back, that I spotted it.

An independent coffee shop was sitting on the corner of the street, looking almost archaic next to the cold, sterile offices and skyscrapers that towered over it. The front of the shop was wooden and had criss-crossed windows, making it seem much more homely than others I had seen when walking the side-walks of New York. It was perfect, and it had a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window.

The door dinged as I entered the coffee shop, making the customers heads snap up towards me in annoyance. Honestly, I was shocked. The shop was absolutely rammed, clusters of people, students, I realized, were sitting around the tables either studying or laughing with friends. There wasn't even enough tables to occupy the amount of people who were in here.

"Excuse me," a man said from behind the counter, interrupting my thoughts and pulling me back to earth. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I couldn't help but notice the sign outside the window. Is that job still available?" I asked, trying my best to sound professional in the off chance that the man–boy–in front of me was in charge.

Brushing the pitch-black hair out of his eyes, I couldn't help but notice how blue they were and how incredibly tall he was–although, he wasn't nearly as tall as Dimitri. His dark hair was striking against his pale skin, however his looks were soon marred by the disbelieving smirk that was creeping up his face. From studying him closely, I could tell that something was definitely off about him, but I just couldn't seem to figure it out.

Then, suddenly, my dhampir instincts kicked in. The man in front of me was a Moroi, and I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed it until then. It was _so _obvious. Seeing the recognition flare up in my eyes, he clapped his hands together sarcastically.

"She finally figures it out, wow, you're so slow. I figured out that you were–" he looked around cautiously and leant forward, lowering his voice to almost a whisper. "–a dhampir the moment that you walked in."

"Can we just get on with this please? I don't have all day." I countered, even though, sadly, I _did _have all day.

"Fine, I'm Christian Ozera, I only work here, but I'll take you to see the _boss_." He grinned, skilfully hiding his fangs from the humans in the room. "He's like us too."

Fortunately for me, the office was right next to the counter, which of course made me wonder why he had even lead me to it. He could have simply pointed it out, but then, I realized, he was curious. He wanted to find out the reasons for me not being a guardian, just as I wanted to find out the reasons for him working in a coffee shop. The Ozeras were Moroi royalty after all, meaning that he should be protected by at least one guardian, if not two. He should be rich, not scraping to get by like I was. He didn't belong here, just like I didn't.

Reaching over, he knocked the door once, twice before proceeding to open it.

"We have another one, Ivan." He said with mock exasperation, which earned a manly laugh from the other room. "This one's certainly interesting though."

"Okay, let's see who you have in store for me this time." The man, Ivan, called, prompting me to enter his office.

Ivan's eyes widened as he took me in, no doubt realizing that I was a dhampir.

_It's just me then, _I thought to myself, _that's unable to detect our species. Maybe Christian was right, maybe I am unbelievably slow. _

Clearing his throat loudly, Ivan gestured to the wooden chair in front of his desk, effectively snapping me out of my reverie. I was doing that a lot, spacing out, first with Dimitri and now with him too. Lowering my head in embarrassment, I barely even noticed when Christian left the room.

"So," Ivan started, crossing his arms on the desk in front of him. "You're a dhampir."

"Yes," I forced through my teeth. I didn't want to say anything that could jeopardize my chances of getting a job, but sarcasm was natural to me and it was taking all of my restraint not to voice any of my usual witty comebacks.

"How old are you anyway?"

"I'm eighteen."

"But you haven't graduated, right?"

_Damn. _I didn't want Ivan to reject me, but I didn't want to lie either. It wasn't like I could lie about it anyway, even if I wanted to, why would a guardian get a part-time job as a barista? It wouldn't have made any sense. I hoped that Ivan would be understanding, although I was sure that not being a guardian would put me in his bad graces. He was a Moroi after all.

"No, I haven't. I understand that–"

"You're not a _bloodwhore _are you?" He interrupted, obviously not caring about my explanation. I couldn't believe how forward he was being, and how different this interview was from all of the others.

"No, of course not." I answered quickly, disgust lacing my every word.

Bloodwhores were one of the lowest things you could be in our world, second only to being a Strigoi or a murderer. They were dhampirs who refused to be guardians and, instead of doing something productive, they chose to waste their lives, waiting for their next fix– the rush of a Moroi bite. It was disgusting.

But, really, how was I any different?

Luckily, my answer must have been believable, because Ivan seemed to trust me.

He sighed loudly in relief, his body language shifting into something that was way more relaxed. I was grateful and let out a shaky breath that I hadn't even known I was holding. He wasn't disapproving, he wasn't being snobbish. He was understanding, which was much more than I could have hoped for.

"Can you make coffee?" He asked, almost jokingly.

"Yes–"

"Then you're in. You can start tomorrow." He said, cutting me short once again.

I couldn't believe it. I hadn't even given him my name and now I had a job at his workplace. It was almost too much to comprehend.

"What? I've got a job now?" I questioned incredulously.

"Yes, only if you want it of course. What is your name anyway? I don't think I asked." He rambled on, making hand gestures like a lunatic. "Mine's Ivan Zeklos, by the way."

That meant that two Moroi with royal blood were working in a coffee shop... without a single guardian in sight. It shocked me and I couldn't help but register the other emotion that was coursing through my body. Guilt. Our world was running low on guardians and here I was, running away from it selfishly. I used to frown on people who ran away from their problems, and now look at me. I wasn't brave. I was a coward.

"Rose, my name's Rose Hathaway." I answered. "Ivan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he beamed; his friendliness awed me. "You can ask me anything."

"Why do you and Christian have no guardians?"

The smile soon dropped from his face, making him, even though I had only known him for half an hour, unusually somber. Cursing myself inwardly, I wished I'd never said anything. I should have just thanked him and left– I was such an idiot.

"Christian– you'll have to ask Christian himself, because it's personal for him." He stuttered slightly, which was the only sign of his discomfort. "I, however, did have guardians once upon a time, but I left my family, the vampiric world, and now I don't. This may be a leap, but I think my reason was very much like your own. I craved freedom."

It was a very accurate leap.

Nodding in both gratitude and understanding, I got up from the chair and headed towards the door, not wanting to disturb him. Ivan was still sitting in his desk chair with a subdued expression, staring at nothing, but everything all at once. It was eerie, saddening and frightening all at once, but most of all, it was private.

I cringed as the chair scraped against the floor, making a noisy, teeth-gritting sound. Snapping out of his daze, Ivan realized what I was doing and called after me.

"Goodbye, Rose. It was nice talking with you." He said. "Tell Christian on your way out that you start tomorrow and he'll go through it all with you."

* * *

The alarm clock screeched annoyingly, announcing that it was seven in the morning. Bleary-eyed and still fuzzy from sleep, I picked the source of the noise up and threw it angrily at the wall, causing hundreds of tiny alarm clock pieces to scatter across the floor and under the closet.

_Great,_ I thought, _now I'm going to have to buy a new alarm clock with my pay check and tip the maid._

Blinking rapidly to clear my sleep-induced haziness, I painfully dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. I wasn't used to getting up so early, but I had to be at the coffee shop in an hour. Christian was adamant about giving me a lesson on how to be a barista, saying that it was actually harder than it looked. I didn't argue; I needed all of the help I could get.

After I had painstakingly blow-dried my hair straight, I pulled on some simple black slacks and a plain white peasant blouse, hoping that it'd be alright for the job ahead of me. Christian had apparently _forgotten_ to tell me about the uniform rules yesterday, leaving me to figure it out on my own. I rolled my eyes and started to apply some make-up. I was willing to bet that he was just withholding the information to make me feel uncomfortable.

Both excited and nervous for the day ahead of me, I left the hotel and headed towards the coffee shop, towards Christian, and towards my first day at work.

* * *

"So," Christian said, glancing up at me from where he was wiping down the tables. "The only customers we really get here are those who hate business chains, students who can't be bothered to walk a couple of blocks to Starbucks and the occasional tourist who finds our shop _charming."_

"Our rush is when the university kids come out for lunch, which is around one. They can get really testy, so you have to get them their coffees quickly or else they'll start hounding you. Any questions?"

"If there aren't many customers then why did you need my help?" I asked curiously, they shouldn't be wasting their money on another employee.

"I didn't say that there weren't many customers." He replied bluntly. "I said that we don't get much variation. We get three kinds of people in this coffee shop, which so happen to make up the majority of New York's population."

I nodded, growing increasingly frightened. I hoped that I could handle this, the coffee shop opened in less than five minutes, which meant that there was no backing out now. Christian looked over at me, smirking at my discomfort. I was glad that he found it so amusing.

"You're a dhampir, Rosie. You attack red-eyed Strigoi for a living, I'm sure that you can handle a bunch of students." He assured me, finally letting the laughter, which he'd been holding back, escape from his lips. Oddly, instead of angering me, it seemed to lighten the mood and made me loosen up slightly. "I know it's different, being around humans and everything, but it gets easier once you acclimatize."

"Thanks," I smiled at him gratefully.

When the first customer arrived, I rushed behind the counter with an eager smile plastered across my face. I hoped that I wasn't being overly enthusiastic, but this was my first time working– ever and I wanted to please.

Christian folded his arms, scrutinizing my every movement. He had to report how I did to Ivan at the end of the day, so the way he was assessing me was naturally unnerving.

"Hello, can I help you at all?" I asked almost breathlessly.

Over the woman's shoulder, Christian smiled and shot me a thumbs up.

"Yes, can I have a café mocha please? Oh, and with milk chocolate, not dark chocolate." She said, seeming almost embarrassed at having to change our usual recipe slightly. _Service with a smile, _I chanted inwardly, _service with a smile. _

As I was preparing her coffee the woman continued to incessantly prattle on about nothing. I couldn't help but be thankful that I was a multi-tasker, because every now and then she would ask for my personal opinion on something, which otherwise would have distracted me from making the coffee.

"I was glad that I found this place, I just hate chain coffee shops, don't you? They are always so overcrowded and their coffee tastes… yuck." She rambled on, starting to grow breathless. Taking in a massive gulp of air, she tried again. "You wouldn't see me in one of those places, they're overrated if you ask me."

It was then that Christian walked past me, right in my line of sight, rolling his eyes. I couldn't stop myself and a small chuckle escaped from my lips. I almost, _almost,_ clapped my hand over my mouth, but instead I decided to play it smooth.

"I know what you mean," I smiled at her and let out a small, false laugh. "Here you go anyway, have a nice day."

The rest of the day continued in a similar fashion, however at some unknown point Christian stopped mocking every customer that entered the shop and finally came to help me. It was probably around the time that the students filed into the building, taking up all of the room and filling it with boisterous laughter and chatter. It was a nightmare.

Once it had all settled again, meaning that the students had left, _finally,_ to catch their last lectures, Christian told me that he had some business to attend to, which meant that I had to look after the coffee shop for an hour.

"You'll be fine, Rose, think of it as a test of sorts. You've been great all day, besides Ivan is just through that door if you have some kind of catastrophic problem." He sighed and looked down at the watch that he wore around his wrist. "I've got to go, I'll see you in an hour."

Shoving both of my hands in my apron sullenly, I leant against the counter and started to think about my financial situation. I had to find some kind of apartment soon, I couldn't just live in a hotel room for my whole life, I needed an address and a phone number, I needed a home.

The bell above the door dinged noisily, interrupting my thoughts and bringing me back to the coffee shop. Spinning around with a faux smile, I faced the new, and most likely annoying, customer. However, when I turned around and those drown-worthy, chocolate brown eyes stared into my own, my knees started to wobble and go weak.

It was Dimitri.

"Rose," he practically yelped in surprise. Dimitri took in the apron, his expression turning almost skeptical. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I shot back, did he honestly that think I was incapable of everything? He had the same incredulous reaction when he asked me if I read a few nights ago.

"I'm getting coffee," Dimitri smirked. "Obviously."

_Oh, right._

Feeling my cheeks redden in embarrassment, I stared down at the counter top as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. Then, I remembered that I worked here and that he was waiting patiently for his coffee.

"Sorry, what would you like?" I asked. "It's my first day here as you can probably see."

Dimitri chuckled and watched me, riveted, as he leant against the counter. The way he stared warmed me, just like his hand had in the library, and I couldn't help the shiver that shot down my spine. I looked away shyly, shooting him a side-long glance. His expression spoke worlds, he thought that I was cute.

_Ugh,_ I thought, _I'm not cute, unbelievably sexy yes, but not cute._

"Tell me," he scanned the room warily and lowered his voice, leaning closer to me over the counter. "Do you still sell Russian coffee?"

I searched my brain for the ingredients to Russian coffee and couldn't help the repulsed scowl that invaded my features.

"Liqueur coffee, Dimitri? Really?" I scolded. "It's hardly even three in the afternoon."

I couldn't believe it, Dimitri didn't seem like an alcoholic. Dimitri seemed like a man who would sit, sprawled out on the cold library floor until the early hours of the morning, reading a book about cowboys. He would be so engrossed in that book, so immersed that not even a girl slamming through the doors at two in the morning would tear his eyes up from the page.

"No, of course I don't want a Russian coffee. I just wanted to seem more manly after the other night." He laughed at my expression of disgust, which was now morphing into one of irritation. "Calm down, Roza. I was messing with you. I'll just take a black coffee please."

"That's nearly as bad, normal coffee is _disgusting."_ I said, sticking my tongue out for emphasis.

"Yeah, well so is showing people your tongue." He teased.

I rolled my eyes at him and started to make the coffee, trying my best not to mess anything up. He probably already thought I was an idiot, there was no need to fuel that by tipping coffee beans over the counter or spilling the milk. Milk? _Oh, damn._

"Milk?" Dimitri asked, echoing my thoughts perfectly.

"This?" I pointed at the coffee. "This is my drink, I'm doing yours now."

I didn't think he believed me, I was a terrible liar after all. Dimitri had also been watching my every move, which unfortunately meant that he saw me making an ordinary coffee. Something that I'd confessed to hating just moments ago. Biting my lip in concentration, I focused on making his coffee, a _black_ coffee this time.

"Here," I said, practically shoving the coffee into his hands.

His very presence was making me clumsy. My hands shook every time they accidentally brushed against his, my legs turned to jelly every time he stared into my eyes for too long. I'd been doing so well all day, and now I was messing up the orders, all because of the duster-wearing moron who was still standing at the counter.

"There's nobody around, do you want to come and sit with me… you know, with your coffee?" He bit his lower lip, trying his best to stop the smile that was threatening to creep onto his face.

"I can't, you know, in case somebody comes in." _In case you make me drink that blasted coffee,_ I amended."Also, my boss probably wouldn't approve."

"I'll just come to you then." He shrugged and pulled up a chair to the counter.

It was so unfair, I was becoming an inept fool under his gaze and he appeared to be unaffected, he was the embodiment of calm. It made me wish that he was just like any of the other customers, the ones who just get their coffee and go. Christian had called them nomads in his 'lesson' and I'd seen a lot of them, in fact nearly every customer was one, just like he'd promised. Unlike Christian, I didn't mind our more nomadic of customers, they didn't make my insides whirl and my heart race– whereas Dimitri did.

Dimitri stared at me from where he sat opposite, causing my cheeks to warm and, no doubt, stain crimson. He raised his one eyebrow at my blush and I couldn't help but feel envious. I'd always wanted to be able to do that, and the fact that he could only infuriated me more.

"Hey, would you teach me how to do that?" I pleaded, pointing to his up-lifted eyebrow.

"What, raising one eyebrow?" He questioned and smirked when I nodded eagerly. "Now, why would I do that? I wouldn't have something to bribe you with then."

My jaw slackened. Frustration coursed through my body, causing me to clench and unclench my fists repeatedly. Sure, Dimitri was more than strong-looking, but I was a dhampir and I needed to keep my control. He was still human, even though it was easy to forget sometimes.

Lifting the cup to his mouth, Dimitri eyed both me and the coffee on the counter over the rim. Dimitri was waiting for me to take a sip of my coffee, knowing that it wasn't mine. It was a challenge, and I loved challenges. But more than that, it was a distraction. It was something to take my mind off of punching him, which wasn't the way to make friends in the human world.

Determined and brave, I snatched the coffee cup from the counter and bought it to my lips. Tipping it back to take a gulp, I made eye contact with Dimitri so that I could gloat when I won. Only, I didn't. The coffee was as vile as I remembered the last time I had it. It was bitter and cold from being left on the counter for too long. Painfully, I forced it down my throat and looked at Dimitri triumphantly.

However, he just seemed amused.

"You looked as though you were in agony drinking that." He told me, pointing to the cup that I still clutched in my hand. "Are you sure that you didn't just mess up my order?"

"Dimitri, if you don't stop insulting me, so help me, I'm going to get my boss." I threatened him, hoping that would shut him up or, even better, make him leave completely.

Something, laughter I thought, flashed in his eyes, which only made me more infuriated. Did he think that I was joking? The answer was obvious, _yes._ Clearly, he was incapable of taking anybody seriously.

"I'd like to see that." he challenged me.

_Ivan is just through that door if you have some kind of catastrophic problem._

This was a catastrophic problem if there ever was one.

Storming over to Ivan's office, I knocked angrily on the door. _God,_ Dimitri was so irritating. Where was the man who was sat in the library, the kind, fiercely protective man? Was he just trying to wind me up, tease me, until finally, I cracked? Was taking part in banter how humans show affection?

_Later, _I thought, _later I'll ask Christian or Ivan all about Dimitri's behaviour. They know more about humans than I do._

Ivan swung open the door, anxiety and fear curving his mouth into a scowl.

"What's the matter?" He ordered, scanning the coffee shop for any danger.

"There's a customer here, who's distracting me from my work. I don't know how to handle him, Ivan." I huffed, crossing my arms in annoyance. "He won't listen to me, so I figured that you could help me out a little. It's taking all of my restraint not to, you know, act on my _instincts_."

He nodded in understanding, squeezing my shoulder once in reassurance before rounding the corner to find the customer who was upsetting me. However, when he spotted Dimitri the anger dropped from his face completely. Running over to him excitedly, Ivan clapped him on the back in a sort of man hug.

"Dimka!" He exclaimed, pulling back to get a better look at him. "How was your holiday? I didn't know that you were back."

"Yeah, well, I had to do some stuff and…" He shook his head, not finishing the thought. "I had a great time thank you, although I am glad to be back."

I watched the whole exchange in disbelief. Clearing my throat, I shot a pointed look at Ivan. He was supposed to throw him out, not embrace him and make him smugger than he already was.

"I've had some complaints about you, Dimitri. Were you harassing Hathaway?" Ivan asked, his tone more joking than anything.

I swore that I was seeing red.

"I was simply challenging her, and I must say Ivan, you have a strong-willed employee here."

"Yes. Well, you're distracting Rose. So, how about we discuss your travels in my office instead?" He offered, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the door.

I couldn't believe it, he had managed to get away with it. Ivan knew how dhampirs were, surely; it wasn't acceptable to let him goad me like that. Dimitri nodded at Ivan's offer and followed his friend to the door of his office. Ivan slipped through the door, however Dimitri lingered behind, staring at me like he had before, almost reverently.

"I'll see you around, Rose." He breathed, making me lean in his general direction like a plant seeking light.

Dimitri spared me one last glance before he entered the office, leaving me alone once again in the coffee shop. I glanced up at the clock on the wall. Christian would be back soon, which meant that I could ask him about Dimitri. I didn't understand why he was being nice to me one moment and then not the next. Humans were a constant confusion to me.

I sighed in frustration and leant against the counter.

_I'll see you around, Rose._

I had no doubt that he would.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. Sorry if it was too long and stuff, I got a little carried away. Maybe I should have made it into two chapters, but oh well! :D**


	5. Tour Guide

**Hey guys! Sorry if this is a bit later than expected, but I was out all day yesterday and stuff. I hope you like this chapter, but I'll admit... I'm not too pleased with it myself. ****Oh well. **

**Dimkaisshmexy24: That's really strange, because literally as I read your review and looked at the clock to see the time difference it was indeed 1 am in the morning, like, on the dot. Strange. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad it made you happy! :D**

**Thanks to all of my other reviewers too, your reviews were all so amazing! You guys give me the strength to write even when I'm going through bad writers block, so thank you! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

**"Tour Guide"  
**

**"A life without adventure is likely to be unsatisfying, but a life in which adventure is allowed to take whatever form it will is sure to be short." - Bertrand Russell**

* * *

Three days later, Dimitri fulfilled his promise.

"Rose," an accented voice called, making my attention drift away from cleaning the counter in front of me.

"Dimitri, I don't have time to argue with you right now." I pressed, shoving my clenched fists into my apron. "I'm—"

Glancing up from the counter for the first time, every argument that I had faded from my pursed lips. Dimitri was leaning against one of the empty tables and was even more eye-catching than usual. He wore a fitted white t-shirt, which showed off his arm muscles perfectly, and some holey, faded blue jeans. It was the first time that I'd seen him without his duster, he looked so casual, which only made him more appealing. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck in his usual leather tie, however a few strands had escaped and were framing his face, making him— _what was I thinking?_

"I only wanted to know when your lunch break was." Dimitri said, feigning shock. I couldn't help but notice his lips as they curved up into a pleased smirk. There was no doubt that he'd caught me staring, or gawking more like. I could only hope that I hadn't been slack-jawed.

_Smug idiot,_ I thought— along with many other curse words that I wouldn't dare to repeat.

"I've already had my lunch break." I sniffed, making my way around the counter to clean the tables. "In fact, when I'm done with cleaning my whole shift ends."

"Perfect," he grinned, showing his perfectly straight, white teeth. "I'll help you, because that way you'll finish faster."

I tried to raise my one eyebrow at him, but unsurprisingly failed. Dimitri chuckled at my weak attempt and raised his left eyebrow boastfully, smirking at my enraged expression. Why could everybody do that but me?

Pulling a bin bag out from underneath the counter, Dimitri proceeded to throw away all of the left over cups and sugar packets. I couldn't help but wonder why he was helping me, because one moment he was nice and the next he was infuriating. I couldn't seem to keep up with him, no matter how hard I tried.

"Once this is all done… we should go somewhere." Dimitri suggested, speaking up for the first time in a while; it was almost like he had to build up the courage to say it. "Ivan told me that you've just moved here, you're probably dying to see all of the sights.

"What?" I questioned, completely stunned. "Is that the reason why you're helping me clean?"

"No," he huffed, shoving a plastic stirrer into the black bag. "I was trying to make it up to you, you know, for the other day."

_Oh._

He was just trying to be thoughtful, _stupid, stupid, stupid._ Biting my lip in embarrassment, I turned away from him and returned to my work, scrubbing the table in front of me meticulously. I was always making a fool out of myself around Dimitri, his presence alone was enough to make me both a nervous wreck and a callous bitch. It was something that I desperately had to work on.

"So," he prodded, however my eyes remained locked onto the wooden table. "How about it? I'm sorry that I was such an ass the other day, I didn't mean it, honestly."

"It's me who should be apologizing," I answered quickly, disgusted with myself for making him feel as though he had to apologize. "I'll go, I owe it to you after being so touchy all of the time."

Dragging my gaze up from the table top to meet his, I was instantly trapped in the heat of his warm, chocolate brown eyes. His mouth was tugged up into that half-smile from the library, the one that was full of friendliness and could make my knees wobble dangerously. Even though Dimitri was a human and I knew that it was wrong, I couldn't deny that I was attracted to him.

"Let's go," I said, hanging my apron up on the peg behind the counter. "I think I need to see the sights of New York after all."

_I also can't pass up the opportunity of spending the afternoon with you,_ I mentally added, _and your drown-worthy eyes._

* * *

"Come on!" Dimitri beckoned to me enthusiastically from where he stood on the island.

I, on the other hand, was not so thrilled. Standing on the side-walk with my arms crossed angrily, I stared at Dimitri as though he'd just grown arms out of his head. He was an idiot if he thought that I was going to cross.

"I'd rather live, thank you." I shouted, looking nervously at the cars and yellow taxis that flew by so fast that they were a blur. "I'll just admire the view from over here."

Dimitri rolled his eyes and stepped out onto the street without even glancing once at the traffic. My heart thudded in my chest violently as the vehicles beeped their horns and stepped on their breaks, causing an ear-splitting, squealing noise. He, of course, seemed smug as he joined me on the side-walk, bewilderingly unharmed. It was as if he was happy to have nearly caused me a heart attack.

"Are you crazy!" I exclaimed, slapping him on the chest. "You could have been killed!"

"Calm down, Roza." He murmured and rolled his eyes. "We're in New York and in _Times Square_, the traffic will stop for you."

I was stunned when he reached down and laced his fingers through mine, squeezing them reassuringly. In fact, I was too focused on the feeling that was coursing through my body from his touch to notice that he'd started to drag me across the street. However before I could complain, we were safely on the island, totally unscathed. I sighed in relief.

"See?" Dimitri grinned and let go of my hand. However, before I could even feel the cold absence of his touch, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed me to his side in a sort of half hug. "I'm proud of you, you just conquered one of your fears."

"Huh," I muttered, beaming up at him happily. "I guess I did, thank you."

Tearing my gaze away from his eyes, I was immediately struck by the sights of Times Square. It was night time and Dimitri and I had already been to many places in New York, including Corona Park and Downtown Manhattan. However, this was the best by far. Nothing could have prepared me for the scene in front of me. I had seen Times Square in many movies and pictures, and I had always thought that it was amazing, but this— this was something different entirely. The lights, vehicles and images were all so overwhelming, but in a good way. I had never seen anything like it.

"Thank you," I breathed and glanced up at Dimitri with an awe-struck smile. "This is amazing."

"Yes, I think so to." He agreed, staring at me with a look of reverence. "Come on, they have some jewellery sellers down here."

Dimitri grabbed my hand again and tugged me down the island, until we came to a small jewellery stand. It had everything that you could imagine, necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, anklets and more. I was shocked by all that it had to offer, and it wasn't until Dimitri called me that I snapped out of my daze.

"Rose, come and have a look at this necklace." He said, gesturing to something on the stand.

The moment my eyes landed on it, I could understand his excitement. The necklace was gold and delicate-looking, which on it's own was stunning. However, the thing that captured my attention the most was the rose that hung from the chain. It too was golden and, even though normally I hated rose stuff, was so elegant that I instantly fell in love with it.

"I love it," I gushed and started for the price tag.

However, before I could reach it, Dimitri grabbed my wrist and pulled it back, waving his wallet up in the air.

"I'm buying it you," he stated, leaving no room for arguments.

"But, I— "

"No," he interrupted. "It's fine, honestly. You love the necklace and it'd make me happy to buy it for you."

I nodded, grateful and also slightly awed that he was buying me jewellery. Dimitri was being so kind again, just like the man he was in the library. However, when the lady behind the stall announced the price to him, I found out that Dimitri was being a lot more than kind and the reason why he had stopped me from looking at the price tag.

"I can't accept that," I protested, tugging on his forearm. "It's way too much."

Dimitri shook his head at me and paid the lady, taking the long, red box from her hands and thanking her. I couldn't believe him, why had he just done that? The necklace was way too much money and I felt embarrassed by him having to pay for it. Fuming, I stormed off ahead of him to cool down a little, but was soon stopped by a calloused hand grabbing a hold of my elbow, sending pleasant shocks up my arm.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry, but honestly, I don't mind paying for it." He explained, his lips pressed into a nervous line. "Think of it as an apology."

When I studied his anxious face, I instantly felt guilty, even though it was too much, he was still doing a nice thing for me. Turning away from him, I lifted my hair up, leaving my neck exposed. Dimitri let out the breath that he'd been holding and I could practically hear his lips turn up into a knee-buckling smile. The jewellery box snapped as it opened and then closed, preparing me for the feel of the cold necklace. After he had finished with the tricky clasp, Dimitri rested his hands on my shoulders and span me around to face him.

"Beautiful," he declared in a thick foreign accent, staring first at the necklace and then into my eyes. "Thank you."

"Thank _you,"_ I corrected, carefully holding the rose between my thumb and forefinger. "Where are you from, Dimitri? I don't think I've asked."

"I'm from Baia, which is a small town in Russia." Dimitri said, poking me in the back playfully so that I'd start walking.

There were a variety of things to do at Times Square. There were so many that it was unimaginable. There were art sellers, jewellery sellers, performers, shops and more. However, one thing caught my eye in particular and I couldn't help but laugh from the hilarity of it all. It really was a small world.

"Look, comrade." I exclaimed, pointing to a half-naked cowboy with a guitar. "This is just up your alley! It's a cowboy, don't you love cowboys?"

Dimitri chuckled and grabbed my hand, leading us eagerly over to the cowboy performer. Fishing my phone out of my pocket, I tapped a reliable-looking man on the shoulder, asking him to take a picture for us. Debating what pose to do, I decided on pulling a funny face and sticking my fingers up into a peace sign. Dimitri, however, did a more refined thumbs-up pose.

The cowboy, on the other hand, cheekily made bunny ears on my head, which I only found out about after getting my phone back.

"Why didn't you tell me he was doing that?" I accused, putting on my best threatening voice and shoving the phone into his hands.

Dimitri, however, just laughed and pointed at the cowboy on the screen. He mustn't have known then. I probably shouldn't have told him.

"Yes. It's all very clever and funny, comrade." I huffed, snatching up my phone.

"Comrade?" Dimitri asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's your new nickname." I replied. "I don't know really, it just kind of suits you."

Rolling his eyes, he threw out his arm and pointed at something that I couldn't see. His chocolate brown orbs brightened as an idea dawned on him. That was one of the things that I loved about Dimitri, he had an excited air about him, an air which sucked you in and made you as eager as he was.

"Come on, I have a few more things to show you tonight." He told me, latching onto my hand and leading me in the direction of where he pointed.

* * *

**So guys, what did you think? I don't really like this chapter too much, because I think it's too dialogue-y. Oh well, I hope you liked it anyway! **


	6. Apartment Hunting

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews again, they were all so amazing! **

**Miss Rhine Belikov: Thank you for your review and I'm glad that you liked it! It was great to hear from you!**

**Mrs. Belikova: Thanks for reviewing on like most, if not all of my chapters, it's great hearing from you! As for your question, I guess we'll have to wait and see, but that's definitely something I'll have to think about. O.o **

**Dimkaisshmexy24: It was my pleasure reviewing, your story was amazing and I think it's my favourite of the three. It would be awesome to be recommended, so thanks for that if you do. :) **

**Anyway guys, I hope you all like this chapter. Although, it's more of a filler and therefore quite short. Sorry. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**"Apartment Hunting"**

**"The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned." - Maya Angelou.**

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, leaning against the wooden headboard, when I heard a knock at my hotel room door. It had been three weeks since I'd moved to New York and, unfortunately, I still lived in a hotel room. Picking up the television's remote, I pressed the mute button and turned in the direction of my visitor.

"Who is it?" I called, too lazy to go and open the door myself.

"It's Christian," he replied, his voice unsure, which I thought was odd. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, it's unlocked anyway."

I heard the click of the door as it opened and then closed. Christian stood there awkwardly, surveying my messy hotel room. I couldn't help but wonder why he was even here; it wasn't like I was expecting a visit from my co-worker.

"You know, you should really lock that door." He said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of my unlocked door.

"I'm a dhampir, remember?" I reminded him. "I can kick anybody's ass that walks in here, including yours. How did you even find out, you know, about me staying here?"

"Ivan was worried, he said that you didn't have an address and told me to ask Dimitri where you were living." Christian said nonchalantly, however, his eyes brimmed with concern as he walked around the room. "How are you even coping here?"

Christian gingerly picked up an empty take-out packet between his thumb and forefinger. Truthfully, I wasn't coping in my hotel room. It was messy, uncomfortable and cold. There were no personal images, no ornaments or knick-knacks to make it my own. I'd come to New York and had instantly looked for somewhere to stay out of desperation, but now, having settled down and earned some money, I wanted a place to call a _home_.

"I'm going to take you apartment hunting," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You shouldn't have to live like this."

"I—"

"Go and get ready," Christian interrupted adamantly, gesturing towards the bathroom. "Rose, don't give me that look, it's not like I'm _buying _you an apartment or anything."

I tried to wipe the guilty expression off of my face, but couldn't. So instead, I grabbed some black skinny jeans and a white lacy tank top, heading towards the shower. The cold water instantly cleared my head; however, I couldn't help but curse. The water wasn't actually meant to be cold.

Christian was right, I had to rent somewhere out. I needed a place to live.

Changing into my clothes and applying some light make-up, I ambled out of the bathroom and was met by a strange sight. Christian was sitting on my bed with a newspaper and red pen in hand; every now and then, he bit his lip and circled something in the newspaper.

"What are you doing?" I asked, making his head snap up from the paper.

"I was just circling the apartments that we're going to check out." He answered and stood up from the bed. "One of these will be your new apartment, because we _are _going to get you one today _and _we're moving you in as soon as possible."

Christian, placing a hand between my shoulder blades, urged me out of my hotel room door. I tried to think about how ridiculous it all was, Christian wasn't superman after all. He couldn't possibly do what he was suggesting, but for some reason I couldn't, and didn't, doubt him.

* * *

"I actually really like this one," I stated, studying the small yellow kitchen. It was great after all of the other dull, dreary apartments _and _it wasn't too pricey either.

It was almost too good to be true.

The whole apartment was lovely, bright and inviting. However, Christian seemed to think otherwise. Huffing to himself, he practically stomped over to the cheery re-print of Van Gogh's 'Sunflowers'. Christian reached out and took the painting down from the wall, revealing to us the damp patch that was hidden behind the picture.

"You were saying?" Christian questioned, his lips turning up into a proud smile.

The real-estate agent, on the other hand, appeared to be rightfully embarrassed as she hid her blushing face behind her binder.

* * *

I had lost all hope by the time we reached the last apartment, however Christian was still in high spirits. He kept assuring me that he'd saved the best until last, but I'd long since lost faith in all of the apartments.

Some were wonderful. They were bright, warm and welcoming, and I could totally imagine myself living there. But they all had flaws, disguised only by having something slapped over them like a stamp. The others were just plain awful. They were dull, dreary and uninviting. There was no colour or life inside of them and there was no way that I could live there.

"Here it is," Christian said, gesturing up to a tall building that was only around the corner from the coffee shop. "This is definitely the best by far, but you will have to put in a few extra hours at work to afford both the rent and your luxuries."

I couldn't help but scoff.

"I wonder what will be wrong with this one though," I sighed. "I'm guessing damp, or maybe a leaky roof."

"You're so optimistic, Rosie." He joked and led me into the building, where another estate agent was waiting.

When we entered the apartment, I was awe-struck.

The living room was decorated with cream paint and beech coloured floorboards. It was plain, but that was a good thing. It meant that I had a blank canvas _and _that the land lord wasn't trying to hide something. The far wall held a glass sliding door, which, upon further inspection, led out onto a balcony overlooking New York. It was breathtaking.

"I love it," I gushed, folding my arms over the railing.

"That's great, because I think that this might be the one." Christian replied from beside me. "I just did a sweep of the other rooms and there were no patches of damp that I could see. There are some noisy neighbours next door though, but nothing is ever perfect, right?"

"Right," I agreed and span around to face Christian and the estate agent. "How much is the rent exactly?"

"The rent is reasonably priced; it costs around $550 a month." The estate agent, Miranda, said. "However, since you have both a master bedroom and a guest bedroom, it's actually a great deal."

"Christian," I grinned at his excited expression. "I'm going to need a few extra working hours at the shop."

Turning to face Miranda, I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I was going to have my own apartment, which meant that I didn't have to live in a hotel anymore.

"I'll take it."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, but I think I might start the next chapter right now... so, it should be up by tomorrow or something aaaaaand it will also feature our favourite Russian guy. YAY! :D  
**

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry if the rent is like over or under priced, because I have no idea what it's usually like. I just Googled it, don't you guys just love Google? I do. **


	7. First Times

**Okay guys, so this is another long-ish one! I hope you all enjoy it, but I don't really like it that much... I kind of got a bit of writers block when I wrote it. Thanks to my amazing reviewers again anyway, I can never thank you enough. So, yeah. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**"First Times"**

**"Whenever a thing is done for the first time, it releases a little demon." - Emily Dickinson.**

* * *

I was moving into my apartment in two days time, and I couldn't help but feel excited about it. In fact, I was so eager that I'd become immersed in ideas about my bedroom's colour scheme. However, when the hotel phone rang on the bedside table, I somehow managed to drag my attention away from carpet samples and paint charts. Reaching over, I picked up the phone and balanced it precariously between my shoulder and ear.

"Hello," I greeted, holding up one of the paint cards, which was a deep shade of red, against one of my carpet samples.

"Good morning, Miss Hathaway." The receptionist replied perkily. "I've just called to tell you that a man is in the lobby requesting— or rather demanding, your presence."

"Oh," I put the samples down on the bed and curled my fingers around the phone, holding it against my ear. "Well, I guess I'll be down in a minute then."

Thankful that I'd already had a shower, I threw on my black converse and studied my reflection in the mirror. Realizing that my hair was a bit of a mess, I braided it into two messy French plaits. I hoped that the man, whoever he was, wouldn't think that I was too childish, seeing as I was wearing a faded grey Mickey Mouse sweatshirt too.

When I entered the lobby and saw who my visitor was, I wanted to immediately turn around and change into something more stunningly sexy. Dimitri Belikov was wearing his usual leather duster and scuffed cowboy boots, and while some people would have thought that it looked ridiculous, I couldn't help but think it was appealing. Tucking my silver stake deeper into my back pocket, I reached up and to give him a short, friendly hug.

"Dimitri," I squealed as he lifted me off of my feet, making the hug much longer than I'd intended it to be. "What are you doing here?"

Too soon, he put me back down and pointed to my sweatshirt.

"Nice jumper," he said, chuckling at the blush that was creeping up my cheeks. "In answer to your question though, a little birdie named Ivan told me that it was your day off, which means that I'm taking you out again."

Well, that was unexpected. I had been planning to stay in my hotel room all day, working out my finances and colour schemes, but for some reason I just couldn't say no to Dimitri. He had a strange ability that made me drop everything that I was doing to join him on his next adventure.

"Where are you taking me to this time then, comrade?" I asked, practically bouncing up and down with excitement as I followed him out of the hotel.

"It's a surprise, you'll just have to wait and see." He responded, his lips curving up into his knee-buckling, half smile.

* * *

"Bronx Zoo?" I questioned him, staring up at the metal letters above us.

"Rose, you live in New York and have never been to Bronx Zoo. It's something that you need to experience." Dimitri explained, lacing his fingers through mine and tugging me towards the entrance. "Besides, it'll be fun."

Even though I was used to him holding my hand, the electric feeling still rushed through my body every time he touched me, making me shiver with both pleasure and want. I beamed up at Dimitri as he pulled me along; his enthusiasm definitely challenged the children's and I couldn't help but love the newly-discovered child-like side of him.

"I've actually got something to confess," I admitted. "I've never been to a zoo before. _Ever._"

"You've—you've never been to a zoo before?" He stuttered in disbelief. His expression morphed into one of sympathy, and I wasn't sure whether he was feigning it. "What was your childhood even like?"

The memories started to rise to the surface, memories that I'd rather forget. I knew that my expression must have become pained, so I tried my best to push the emotions down and gain control once more. Dimitri's eyes widened with concern as he reached out for me, but instead of melting into his embrace, I stepped back and grabbed his hand. Shaking my head, I started to pull him towards the bird centre in the hope that it would distract him. I didn't want to tell him about my mother, or at least not yet.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I confessed guiltily.

Dimitri nodded in understanding and I watched in awe as his eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. I didn't think that I'd ever get over the shock— the shock I felt whenever I saw a human's mood swings first hand.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked, watching me intently as I dumbly shook my head no. "It means that you're a first timer, we're going to have to see _all _of the animals that Bronx has to offer."

* * *

"These are definitely my favourite animals," I declared, pointing to the buck-toothed, fuzzy creature in front of us.

Dimitri stared at me in disbelief. However, when he realized that I was serious, he let a hysterical laugh escape past his lips. That was a bad decision. Reaching out, I slapped him on the arm—hard. Dimitri seemed shocked, probably because he wasn't expecting how strong I was. I smiled to myself as he rubbed the spot on his arm manically and huffed, turning back towards the enclosure.

"I just can't believe that after everything we saw, lions, and tigers, and bears—"

"Oh my!" I exclaimed, grinning up at him cheekily.

Dimitri tugged on the bottom of one of my braids affectionately, shaking his head at me in exasperation.

"_Very_ funny, Roza. Seriously though, after seeing all of that, your favourite animal is a llama?" He asked incredulously.

I gazed lovingly at the llama that was standing in front of us, wanting desperately to reach out and stroke it. However, I wasn't a fool. I knew how llamas lulled you into a false sense of security. Dimitri, on the other hand, didn't. Wanting to see how it played out, I stood by and watched as Dimitri stroked the fuzzy llama, cooing to it as it moved closer and closer to his face.

Then, it was show time. Pulling out my camera, I hit record and waited for the llama to perform. Sure enough, the llama edged backwards slightly and spat in Dimitri's stunned face, right between his eyebrows. Laughing uncontrollably, I waved the camera in his peripheral vision and started to make my escape.

Ducking past many small children and dodging in-the-way bins, I was surprised when Dimitri managed to catch up with me.

"Give me the camera," he warned, grabbing a hold of my wrist.

"No." I declined, trying, but failing, to break his hold.

_Wow, _I thought. _He's strong for a human. _

"Fine then," he replied nonchalantly, letting go of me completely.

Before I could react, Dimitri tackled me playfully into a bench, grabbing the camcorder out of my hands and covering me in llama spit. However, he seemed to underestimate my wit and that was his downfall. Feigning indifference, I suddenly swung my hand upwards, hitting the bottom of his hand and making the camera fly into the air. I, with my lightning-fast dhampir reflexes, snatched the camera up and stuffed it back into my bag.

Dimitri looked understandably shocked as I walked away, cackling to myself as I headed in the direction of the gorilla compound.

* * *

It turned out that Dimitri had another surprise planned for me that night.

The wind beat against me harshly, tugging at my clothes and hair. Dimitri, who had one of his hands clapped over my eyes, was leading me through the streets of New York to his surprise location. Even though I couldn't see, I was still in touch with my surroundings, because my other senses were going into overdrive. I could hear the sound of the cars rushing past us and the smell of their exhaust fumes. I was acutely aware of how the rough, calloused patches on Dimitri's hands felt against my own. I was glad, because it meant that even though I was sightless, I would still be able hear the too quick footsteps of Strigoi and the pained screams of their victims. I would be ready for them, if any Strigoi decided to attack.

"Right," Dimitri said, releasing his held breath. "We're here now."

"Does this mean that I _finally_ get my vision back?" I asked, having complained about it the whole way there.

Chuckling at the memory of my moaning, Dimitri removed his hand from my eyes, revealing our location to me.

"Welcome to Brooklyn Bridge," he announced, making a sweeping gesture with his arms.

I was stunned; the view from the bridge was absolutely breath taking. The moon was reflected in the deep blue waters below us, the image rippling and distorting every time a boat was switched on nearby. In the distance I could see the Empire State Building, which was unlike anything I had ever seen before. The top was lit up with red and yellow lights; it was a shiny beacon of light, making all of the other surrounding buildings pale in comparison.

"Dimitri," I breathed, awe-struck from remarkable the sights in front of me. "It's beautiful."

Dimitri crossed his arms on top of the railing and stared up at the cables above us. He was nervous about something; it was plain to see in his features as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. I forced my attention away from the scenery, placing a comforting hand on his forearm.

"What's the matter, comrade?" I questioned, concerned that he was being so quiet.

Dimitri sucked in a deep breath and dropped the full force of his warm, chocolate brown eyes on me.

"Roza, I—" His words faded away as he furrowed his brow. "I've only really known you for a few weeks, but do you ever get the feeling that it's been longer than that? It feels like I've known you for a long time now."

Blush started to creep up my cheeks, staining them a bright crimson. Truthfully, I did feel that way, a lot of the time. Dimitri confused me sometimes, but I still felt that we understood each other more than anybody else. It was a weird connection, one that was usually quite easy to ignore, but was still always there.

"Yes," I replied, mortification coursing through my body. Where was this going exactly?

Silence.

We both turned back to the stare silently at the sights that the bridge provided. The vicious wind picked up again and a few strands of my hair, which had escaped from my French plaits earlier, whipped around my face annoyingly.

"You're stunning, do you know that?" Dimitri murmured, reaching out and tucking the fly-away strands behind my ears. "_Roza,"_

My nickname sounded like a prayer coming from his lips_. Roza, Roza, Roza. _It touched me like a soft caress.

_What am I thinking?_ I thought. _This is wrong. No, no, no._

Dimitri leant in closer, his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me towards him.

_He's a human. This is wrong. I have to stop now. _

His beautiful brown eyes searched mine for permission, making my knees buckle and my heart rate increase.

_Who am I kidding?_

Reaching up with speed that could challenge a Strigoi, I tugged his head down to meet mine, capturing his lips with my own. Dimitri responded almost instantaneously, his mouth moving against mine in a sweet, loving kiss. I felt the familiar spark as his hand landed on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him, and I couldn't repress the shiver of pleasure that coursed through my body.

Dimitri, thinking that I was cold, took his hand away from my neck and pulled me into an embrace, wrapping his leather duster around the both of us. I didn't bother correcting him; I was just content to be wrapped up in his arms.

I knew that there was no turning back, but it wasn't like I could even muster up the strength to care about us being different species. In New York, as far as I was concerned anyway, I was just Rose and he was just Dimitri, we were equals.

I smiled against Dimitri's lips. There was nothing wrong about us being together, nothing at all.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked that and, you know, don't think it was too soon or anything. **

**Oh, and not to give stuff away or anything, but I have some real drama llama planned out in a few chapters and I can't wait for you to read it! :D  
**

**I love to hear from you guys! *wink*  
**


	8. Freedom

**This took a lot longer than I expected, I think it was because I've been experiencing some sort of inability to write recently. However, I finally did get this up. It's really short, but really it's only a filler. I didn't really know what to do for this chapter, but I thought Christian and Rose needed some bonding time. **

**Oh, I have a question to ask you guys. I realized the other day that I keep calling their coffee shop 'the coffee shop' so I was wondering if you guys have any ideas about what to call it? I always come up blank for that kind of stuff, I'm no good with clever puns and shizzle.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for your reviews again! They were A-M-A-Z-I-N-G as always. (Some replies are at the bottom, seeing as this bit at the top is getting a little crowded now because I keep on babbling, I've actually written 400 words of authors notes.)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
**

**"Freedom"  
**

**"Those who deny freedom to others deserve it not for themselves." - Abraham Lincoln.**

* * *

I watched, mesmerized, as Dimitri bought the coffee cup up to his mouth, taking a long sip before licking his full upper lip. Catching my riveted gaze, Dimitri smirked at me proudly over the rim of his cup. I couldn't calm the thudding of my heart as it beat almost painfully against my ribcage, though I was pretty sure that the whole coffee shop could hear it's rapid drumming; it really was that loud. He was just too devastatingly handsome for his own good. Dimitri could make anybody swoon with his brown, curly hair that was always pulled back in a leather hair tie. He was also wearing an unfamiliar black dress shirt, which was casually pushed up to his elbows, revealing his usually hidden, rippling muscles. Dimitri was just so—

Christian cleared his throat loudly, successfully snapping me out of my Dimitri induced reverie.

"So, have you moved everything into your apartment?" Christian asked for, what was most likely, the second or maybe even third time.

"Yeah," I mumbled, not really listening to him. "I still need a dining table though, but I have to wait for my next pay check to buy that."

I wasn't listening to Christian, not because I was uninterested, but because my attention was elsewhere. My eyes were too busy following Dimitri's every move as he walked towards us, making my nerves go to shambles. Christian and Ivan didn't know about Dimitri and I. Truthfully, I was too afraid to tell them in fear that they wouldn't approve. I was scared of what my fate would be, if Ivan had a problem with our relationship then I would most likely lose my job and ultimately my friends. The sad thing was that I didn't even fear Ivan's opinion the most; I was most frightened to hear Christian's. If Christian didn't approve then I would lose a close friend, a brother even.

However, it seemed as though it was too late. Dimitri had arrived.

"Christian," Dimitri nodded in greeting.

Returning the nod, Christian glanced at me quizzically. He and Dimitri knew each other, but Christian wasn't as close to him as Ivan was. He was undoubtedly wondering why Dimitri had come up to talk to him rather than our boss. I rested the back of my hand against my forehead, wiping away the tiny drops of nervous perspiration that lay there. Christian, with his Moroi heightened senses, had to notice that my heart rate was rapidly picking up in speed.

"I've got to go now, Roza." Dimitri explained warmly, reaching over and cupping my cheek with his large, calloused hand. I couldn't help but lean into his feather-light touch. "I'll see you later tonight. I promised that I'd get that wardrobe set up for you, and I will."

Dimitri leaned over the counter and pecked me softly on the lips. It was over in a second, but it was still so sweet and affectionate that it was better than one million, lust-filled kisses. Christian, who had been as still as a statue throughout our exchange, seemed to come back to life enough to shoot me a perplexed look.

"I'll see you later, comrade." I murmured almost silently and watched as the coffee shop's doors swung shut behind him.

Staring down at the patterned counter top, I cringed as I awaited the oncoming storm from Christian. Only, it didn't come. Glancing over, I found that he was still understandably stunned, but he also seemed happy, pleased almost. I didn't understand, where was the yelling? Christian was supposed to be lecturing me about how being with a human was completely taboo. But instead he was standing there with a grin plastered on his face. It made no sense, no sense at all.

"So," I whistled, trying to break the long-lasting silence. "Aren't you going to shout at me or something?"

Christian seemed even more confused.

"Why would I do that?" He questioned. I opened my mouth but he didn't even give me time to answer. "Never mind, I understand. You thought that I'd be disappointed in you for going against our ways. No. I'm not. That's your answer."

"Bu—But why?"

"Rosie, you ran away for a reason right?" He said, smirking as I nodded. "From what I heard, you ran away because you wanted to be free. You being with Dimitri— _that's _being free. Thrive off that feeling Rose, you're finally rebelling the system instead of just running away from it."

I suddenly started to wonder why Christian ran away from the vampiric world. He may have been like Ivan and I, fleeing from our cruel world to seek freedom, but I doubted it. It was different for him. It was more personal. I could tell.

"Christian?" I asked hesitantly. After all, I was potentially opening up delicate wounds. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you come to New York?"

Christian sighed slightly, almost inaudibly, but my enhanced dhampir senses picked up on the sound. I was right, his reason for running was much more personal than mine and Ivan's. It may not have even been his choice to leave.

"I don't mind… it just isn't a great thing to remember." He took a deep breath. "When I was younger, both my mother and father willingly turned Strigoi. It was horrible— they even did it front of me. I remember hiding in the cupboards as they searched the house for me, wanting to take me away with them so that they could turn me at a later age."

I shuddered at the thought, Christian had to have been young for them not to have turned him straight away. Sadness washed through me at the image of a young boy sitting hunched over in a cupboard, watching his parents murder somebody through the small crack of light.

"I was only about five and obviously it was traumatizing. Anyway, my— my parents grew impatient and decided that they would just drain me instead, saying that they had grown tired of my games. They didn't find me and eventually some guardians showed up, driving stakes through their cold hearts."

"Is that why you ran away?" I said, admittedly I was a little confused.

Christian let out a shaky laugh and shook his head slowly.

"No," he smiled coldly. "I ran away because of _them. _The Moroi. Because of my trauma, I had an eye kept on me at all times. They all thought that I'd crack, they thought that since my parents became Strigoi, I might have the inclination to turn as well. I was a risk and I was tired of it. I was tired of the wide berth they all gave me, tired of the coldness and the malevolence that they treated me with. That was why I fled, I wanted to _live_ life and I got my wish."

I hated that Christian had to live that way. I'd only known him for a few weeks, but we had somehow grown closer than I'd have ever expected in such a short time. Christian was like a brother to me, and even though he was painfully sarcastic and had an attitude the size of an elephant, he was brilliant, though I'd never tell him that.

_Hatred_. I felt hatred towards anybody and everybody who had ever made Christian believe that he was anything less than brilliant. My eyes blackened with rage, my fingers curled into tight fists. Christian, seeing my enraged expression, placed both a comforting and restraining hand on my shaking forearm.

"I'm happy now." He assured me. "Ecstatic, even. I found this place and therefore Ivan and eventually you."

I nodded and a devious smile crept up onto my face, curling up the corners of my mouth.

"If any Moroi, or anybody for that matter, _ever _treat you that way again, you tell me and I'll kick all of their asses." I offered, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm above the rules now, meaning that I'll happily help you out with a few stuck-up Moroi."

"Thanks Rosie," He said, but then glanced down at his hands that were behind the counter, just out of sight from the customers. His eyebrows pulled together as he concentrated for a moment, and then his hand set on fire. "I think I can handle them myself though, fire element, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right Pyro." I chuckled, thinking of many new nicknames for him. "Sparky, Fire-crotch, Firefly."

Laughing hysterically, I left him behind the counter and set about cleaning the shop up. I was glad that I'd learnt something new about Christian, no matter how heartbreaking. Throwing empty coffee cups into the black bin bag, I glanced up at him and couldn't help but notice his frown and the crease between his eyebrows. It was hard, I expected, to lose your parents in that way and I couldn't stop myself from thinking about my mother. She wasn't the best, but maybe I should have let her explain back at the academy, maybe I should have heard her out.

But now it was too late.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed that even though it wasn't anything new really... I promise though that the drama starts... erm, well. Soon. Maybe chapter nine or ten. I might do fluff for nine and then drama ten. Mmm. Yes. Anyway, I think I made Christian's childhood story a bit different from the book... I can't really remember exactly what happened, but ah well.  
**

**Dimkaisshmexy24: Thanks for your review! I don't actually know if dhampirs and humans can have children, because in Vampire Academy it says that they can't, but then in one of the bloodlines I think it says that they can. This leaves me a little confuzzled. ****(A/N: Does anybody actually know the answer to this question? I remember being confused about it when I read the book.)** I also LOVE that song. Although, I kind of have an obsession with llamas so... I was once a tree-house! I lived in a cake! :D  


**PrettyLittleDhampir: N'aww thanks! I'm glad that you like it, thanks for reviewing. :)  
**

**AliceRosalieBellaCullen1234, VampireFreakXoxoxo, Smiles-Daily, Mrs. Belikova and : Thanks for your reviews, I think you review for like every chapter so... like, thank you x7? :D I'm glad you're enjoying it though. Thanks again!  
**

**Nellyrose1994: Thanks for your many reviews and also for reviewing every single chapter of Life Swap earlier. It's great to hear from you!  
**


	9. Little Moments

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all of your amazing, fantastic, brilliant reviews and coffee shop suggestions! I'm sorry I took longer than expected, but here's some 2,000 word long fluff!  
**

**I just wanted to say that I've thought up a sequel idea for Life Swap, but I probably won't start it until later on in the holidays. I want to get at least halfway through this first. Although, who knows. I know what I get like when I'm excited about writing something.  
**

** DimkaRoseReader: I know right, I'm so confused! One book it's like "no, they can't have children" and the next it's like "sure, they can reproduce." ... or maybe I just misread it. Anyways, thanks for your many reviews! **

**Dimkaisshmexy24: Ha ha! I can't remember the start of the line, but doorknob, ankle, cold! Confuzzled is a great word that nobody seems to use anymore. I'm trying to get it back into fashion again. (Although, it doesn't seem to be working with anybody at the moment.) :D Thanks for another one of your reviews, this one made me laugh a lot. P.S: Your review wasn't late, so of course I forgive you. Ha ha. :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**"Little Moments"**

**"Life all comes down to a few moments. This is one of them." - Charlie Sheen.**

* * *

Dimitri's lips explored every inch of my face, leaving no spot untouched. His mouth peppered me with kisses, my jaw, my cheeks, my nose, my chin— and my lips. His kisses were sweet, yet passionate… fiery, yet gentle. I had thought that there was nothing more perfect than being in Dimitri's arms, but I was wrong. Having my lips captured by his own was so much more faultless.

Dimitri nibbled on my bottom lip gently, pleading for entrance that I had no choice but to grant. I was admittedly putty in his hands, but I was sure that I could trust him. I could trust him not to go too far. As though he had read my mind, Dimitri pulled away slightly, only to reach out and caress my cheek with his thumb.

"I think I remember something," he mused, grinning at me mischievously. "I seem to remember promising you that I'd put up your wardrobe."

Dimitri leant down and pressed a kiss to the curve of my neck, making me weak-kneed even though I was sitting down. Sighing to myself in pleasure, I could feel his lips as they curled up into an undoubtedly breath-taking smile.

"Yes, but you're so easily distracted." I said, feigning annoyance.

"Hey, you're the one doing the distracting." He pointed out. Dimitri slid away from me on the couch and I couldn't help but instantly feel the absence of his warmth. It felt like something was missing when he wasn't with me. _Odd._

Reaching up to touch his hair, Dimitri seemed to realize that it had been released from his usual leather tie. I couldn't help but think that it suited him down and I was glad that somewhere in-between our intense kissing, I had obviously rid him of his pony tail. His lightly curled, brown hair hung down to his chin, and I was itching to tangle my fingers into it's softness. Dimitri sighed and stood up, scratching his head as he glanced from me to the bedroom and then back to me again.

"I'm going to go and assemble this wardrobe then." He exhaled and disappeared into the bedroom. I turned back to the television, but was then interrupted by Dimitri, whose eyes were bright with an idea. "When I finish this though, I'm going to make you dinner."

* * *

"Or not," Dimitri joked, staring at my fridge's empty shelves. "Seriously, how are you even alive?"

"It's called a takeaway, smart-ass." I replied dryly, only narrowly avoiding his fingers as I slammed the fridge door shut.

Dimitri had been planning on cooking me a home-made meal and after having to eat only take-out food for weeks, I couldn't help but salivate over the idea. It really was too bad that I hadn't gotten around to grocery shopping. I would've killed for a lasagne that wasn't a ready meal.

My stomach rumbled nosily over the thought of a home-cooked meal. I sighed to myself, causing Dimitri to whirl around and face me. Drinking in my longing and regretful expression, his face turned thoughtful for a moment before becoming more determined. Dimitri shook his head and picked his keys up from the kitchen counter.

"I told you that I was going to cook you dinner and I am," he said. "I'll be back in a bit."

Before I could form any protests about money, Dimitri leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips before hurrying out of my apartment. I hoped that he wasn't going to make me something massively extravagant, like some kind of huge Russian feast or something. Truthfully, I would have been alright with something as simple as macaroni and cheese.

With nothing to do but wait for Dimitri's return, I threw myself onto the sofa in the living-room and grabbed the television remote. Flicking through the channels in boredom, I settled on watching some show with a guy who looked like a giant praying-mantis. The television was admittedly one of the good things about fleeing St. Vladimir's. Being on a vampiric schedule meant that the only things that were on TV were programmes like 'Psychic Today' and 'The Shopping Channel', which were, unsurprisingly, boring. However, now that I was free, I was able to watch comedy shows and, my own personal guilty pleasure, soap operas.

"Bazinga!" The giant praying-mantis exclaimed, causing the shorter guy to shoot him a look of utter disdain.

Laughing hysterically at the scene that was unfolding on my television screen, I knew that I had to find out what the programme was. However, my thoughts were soon interrupted by an annoying buzzing sound, announcing that I had a visitor. Pressing the button that allowed me to talk to them, I leant closer to microphone and muted the television.

"Hathaway," I greeted, although I was pretty sure I knew who it was.

"Belikov," Dimitri returned mockingly. "Let me up."

Rolling my eyes, I pressed the other button that let him into my apartment building. Moments later, Dimitri entered through the door without even knocking. However, instead of making me mad, it made me happy that he felt so comfortable around me and my home. Pecking my lips in passing, Dimitri set two full plastic bags on the counter. Opening the fridge door, he began to unpack the groceries, organizing the various vegetables into different drawers and the meat onto different shelves.

"So," I sighed, taking in all of the different delicacies that were laid out onto the counter top. "What are we making?"

_"We?"_ Dimitri questioned, raising his left eyebrow in both disbelief and confusion.

"Yes. _We."_

Dimitri held up a fresh, bright red tomato in the air, telling me something about spaghetti. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped past my lips at his excited expression; it pleased me, in a way, to see him so playful. Ivan had confided in me that not so long ago, Dimitri wasn't as confident. I shut my eyes and thought about the conversation we had, not two weeks after I'd told Christian everything.

* * *

_Ivan called me into his office, holding the door open and then shutting it behind me. My heart rate sped up significantly as I took in his serious body language and facial expression. He must have found out about Dimitri and me, either that or he was firing me for the sarcastic quips that I gave to my less than polite customers. _

_"Rose," he greeted emotionlessly. "I have only one question for you."_

_"Shoot," I answered, trying my best to sound confident. Though, my heart was pounding so hard in my chest, I was sure that he could hear it. _

_Crossing his arms on the desk, Ivan studied me for a few moments before opening and then closing his mouth. His expression turned thoughtful as he drummed his fingers noisily on the wooden desk top. Standing up abruptly, Ivan leant against one of the walls to stare out of his office window. _

_"Dimitri told me earlier about your... relationship. I just needed to know, are you going to be good to him?" He asked, not surprising me with his question. I knew how protective the boys were of each other. _

_I didn't even have to think about it._

_"Of course," I blurted out. "I mean, I really care about him. You know?"_

_"Yes," Ivan grinned, turning his head around to face me slightly. "Rumour has it that he cares about you too... a lot. It's just in my best interest to know that he's alright. Dimitri is my best friend after all." _

_I nodded in understanding, but Ivan's almost tormented expression didn't escape my notice. Walking over to him, I placed a comforting hand on his forearm, causing his head to snap around in surprise. He hadn't even heard me coming. _

_"What's the matter, Ivan?" I questioned, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. "Is it about Dimitri?" _

_"I was just thinking about how quiet Dimitri is." Ivan replied, staring into my eyes as though he were challenging me. "He has some real confidence issues." _

_Snorting in disbelief, I let go of Ivan's arm and slapped him on the back lightly. _

_"That's a good one, boss!" I chuckled. "Dimitri? Quiet? Please."_

_"Exactly," Ivan said, his voice a mixture of both happiness and misery. "You've changed him, Rose. I didn't notice it at first, because with me he was always slightly more outgoing than usual. However, it's all so glaringly obvious now." _

_"Dimitri's a different man since he met you. He's playful. He's confident. He's vivacious." Ivan smiled at me and scratched his stubbly chin. "Dimitri was never like that, not even around me. People call him the anti-social god back in Russia, but, hell, if they saw him now…" _

_Ivan sighed and turned back to the window so he wasn't facing me. I was stunned. Dimitri had apparently been a different man before I met him. Completely different. So different that I almost couldn't wrap my head around it. However, the night I met him, the night in the library, Dimitri had been quite subdued. I'd just written it off as exhaustion. _

_I was wrong. _

_"Thank you," he murmured. "Thank you for helping him. You can go now, but I'm still here if you need me. Be good to him, Rose. Dimitri deserves somebody like you." _

_With that, I nodded and left the office, understandably baffled and questioning the legitimacy of everything._

* * *

I watched as Dimitri chopped, shredded and diced a variety of vegetables before putting them into a pan to cook. Holding up a mushroom, Dimitri placed it on the chopping board and handed me a knife. I held it gingerly with only the tips of my fingers, not sure what to even do with it. This only made Dimitri chuckle.

"It's your turn now, you said that _we_ were cooking, remember?" He reminded me, reaching over and curling my fingers around the hilt of the knife.

Holding the mushroom on the chopping board between my thumb and forefinger, I started to shakily bring the knife down to the vegetable, intending to cut it into strips like he did earlier. However, Dimitri's presence was once again unnerving me. My hands shook and fumbled, causing me to butcher the mushroom completely.

Dimitri laughed under his breath, thinking that I couldn't hear it, but with my dhampir senses, I could. _Moron. _The mouth-watering scent of his aftershave intensified as he came closer, placing his hands on the top of the counter either side of me.

"Here, let me help you." He said, his voice almost husky.

Placing his hand on top of my own, he guided the knife down to a new mushroom, cutting it with a precision that I'd probably never be able to manage. It seemed that I wasn't cut out for being domestic. Realizing how close he was to me, I leant back against his chest and pressed a kiss to the bottom of his chin.

"Thank you," I told him.

"For what?" Dimitri questioned, holding me tighter in his arms.

"I don't know, I'm just happy." I beamed up at him. The moment was undeniably perfect, and I found myself thinking about how I wanted to freeze everything in that split second and then live in it forever.

Forgetting about the spaghetti for a minute, Dimitri turned me around in his arms and lowered his mouth down to meet mine. I had never been more content. Dimitri's lips moving against my own caused me to swell with happiness, however that didn't stop the familiar feeling of dread coursing through my body. Happiness, I'd learnt, was always short-lived. Something always got in the way of mine, whether it be Strigoi or just my own personal problems. I didn't want what I shared with Dimitri to come tumbling down. I didn't want it to end, not yet, and I would do everything in my power to make sure that it didn't.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I tried to make it kind of fluffy as a lead up to the next chapter. YAAY for the next chapter, I'm so excited about writing it that I'm going to start on in like an hour!  
**

**Anyway guys, review. You know you want to. ;)  
**


	10. Gunshots and Uppercuts

**"They want to get my... GOLD ON THE CEILING!" Yeah. I love that song. Thanks for your reviews again and here it is. The chapter I have been so excited about. Well, now that I think about it maybe I was overreacting a bit. I just think that I really enjoyed writing it. It's also where the dramallama starts. O.o  
**

**Enjoy! Oh and has anybody read Never More, the last book in the Maximum Ride series? I started it late last night and finished it earlier this morning. It was that good. I might re-read them all and do a fanfiction of it sometime. Meh, but knowing me I won't. It's a miracle that I've started a Hunger Games fanfiction. Something other than Vampire Academy. :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**"Gunshots and Uppercuts"**

**"Victory is always possible for the person who refuses to stop fighting." - Napoleon Hill.  
**

* * *

One night, after taking me to an overly fancy restaurant to celebrate a month of dating, Dimitri insisted on walking me home.

His grip on my hand tightened as we walked down a particularly dark, ominous alleyway. If the gesture wasn't so bizarrely sweet, I would have laughed. _He _thought that _I _was the one who needed protecting, if only he knew. Rolling my eyes, I turned around so that I was facing him and walking backwards. I knew that I needed to reassure Dimitri and I did it in the only way I knew how, by joking with him.

"Calm down, comrade. Nothing is going to jump out and bite us." I said, adding the silent 'I hope' on in my head. "Besides, I'll protect you if something does."

Smiling weakly, Dimitri wound his arm around my shoulders, turning me around and pulling me close to his side. Despite my reassurances, I too began to get a little uneasy. So, thankful that I'd thought to bring along my silver stake, I fingered the cold metal and was instantly soothed by the feeling of the sharp point against my fingertips.

However, my calm, happy emotions soon slammed to a stop when my dhampir hearing picked up on an unsettling sound, the sound of too-fast footsteps. That, paired with the low, malicious laughter, told me all that I need to know. Strigoi.

Dimitri, whose human ears still hadn't picked up on the sound, didn't know that anything was amiss. I decided to use that to my advantage, because if he had known that there was any danger, he would certainly hold me back. Letting go of his hand and feigning my best teasing smile, I stepped in front of him and pulled the silver stake out of my pocket discreetly.

"I meant what I said earlier, Dimitri. I will protect you." I forced past my clenched teeth, hoping that my voice sounded somewhat joking. "Whatever happens now, promise me that you won't do anything stupid. Listen to me, okay? Do exactly as I tell you."

"What?" Dimitri questioned, unnerved by the sudden seriousness in my tone. "I—"

Dimitri's words were cut off by two Strigoi who, to anybody that didn't know what they were, seemed to appear out of nowhere. One was a man, a tall man, who was probably a Moroi before he was 'awoken'. He had slick, greasy black hair that seemed to stick to his forehead and fingers that were so long and stick-thin that they looked more like talons. The other was a woman, who looked startlingly like my mom. She had cropped, curly red hair and soft, pretty features that didn't look right on a Strigoi. She seemed too motherly, too good almost. There was no doubt about it, the woman had been forcibly turned, which made killing her that much harder.

"Rose!" Dimitri exclaimed, but by then I had already leapt out at them.

Kicking the woman's chest hard, I whirled around to face the man. His mouth was turned up into a sadistic smirk as he stared pointedly at my neck. However, I knew that he wasn't thinking about blood. No. The male Strigoi was staring at the back of my neck, right where my promise mark should have been.

"Ah," he sighed and licked his lips. "Look, Rhonda. We've caught an unblooded one."

"Unblooded," she sang, having recovered from my kick to her chest. "You're a dropout then, I presume? Or maybe you're just a filthy _bloodwhore._ Either way, you and your human over there are easy pickings."

That did it. I struck out at the man's nose, putting all of my force behind the punch. Satisfaction flooded through me when I heard a crack, however I knew that it wouldn't faze him for long. I had about five seconds to act, if that. Rhonda, I thought her name was, seemed shocked, so I used that to my advantage. Sending the heel of my hand into her chin, I kicked her feet out from underneath her, causing her to kneel on the floor before me. Rhonda had managed to land a few blows on me and I could taste the tell-tale metallic flavour of blood. Curling my fingers around the cold metal of my stake, I slid the sharp point along her pale cheek, making her cry out in pain. It also left me with an opening that I couldn't afford to ignore.

The Strigoi crumpled to the floor in a heap, having had my stake rammed through her cold, calculating heart.

"Ro—"

"Well, well." The man whistled, clapping his hand over Dimitri's mouth. "You did very well... Rose, is it?"

The blood in my veins grew cold at the situation, my heart started to beat painfully against my ribcage. The sight of Dimitri and the evil Strigoi was enough to send me into a blind rage, but I knew that I needed to control it for him to come out alive. I needed Dimitri to live, I needed to defeat the Strigoi. Forcing my feet to move towards them, I chanted to myself to move one foot in front of the other. However, I came to a sudden stop when the man's hand flew out in warning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man spat out harshly, moving his outstretched hand to hover over Dimitri's neck. "Rose, Rose, Rose. The name's Diego, in case you were wondering. Of course, you probably don't care, seeing as I'm about to kill your plaything."

"You sick, twisted son of a bi—"

Diego's hand slapped down on Dimitri's neck noisily; the sound bounced off the brick walls and echoed down the alleyway, penetrating the tense silence and making my feet move once more. The sound was like a wake-up call. I needed to get to Diego. I needed to save Dimitri.

Knowing that it would only act as a distraction, I pulled out a small metal gun from the waistband of my jeans. Every guardian I knew carried a gun, and though I was usually against using them, I knew that firing it would determine whether Dimitri lived or died. Pressing my finger down on the cold trigger, I fired at Diego's hand before he saw it coming. It was lucky that I had a good aim, because I was pretty sure that if I had missed, Dimitri would have been dead.

Diego stumbled back and clutched his hand to his chest, releasing Dimitri from his grasp. Sprinting forwards, I pushed him behind me protectively and threw myself at the Strigoi. However, before I could do any major damage, Diego backhanded me with so much force that it caused me to go flying down the long alleyway on my back.

I heard a low, guttural chuckle in the distance, but before I could piece together what was happening, I felt the cool metal of a gun barrel as it pressed against my head.

"It's funny really." Diego mused, turning the safety off with a click. "I can't hold a silver stake, but you were _so _careless with this gun, which can kill you with such ease."

I closed my eyes shut tightly, but it wasn't likely that I, Rose Hathaway, was going down without a fight.

Hearing Dimitri's gasp was all the leverage that I needed. Kicking the gun out of Diego's hand, I jumped to my feet and slammed my elbow into his nose. I gripped my stake tightly and threw my hand out, plunging it into his heart and leaving it there until the life faded from his eyes.

Pulling the silver stake out of his lifeless body, I wiped it clean on my shirt before shoving it back into my jean's pocket. The gun was a different problem, I had no idea where it was and my fingerprints were all over it. If the police got a hold of it I would be in a lot of trouble, so much so I wasn't sure whether the alchemists would be able to get me out of it. Speaking of which...

I headed over to Dimitri, who sucked in a sharp, frightened breath. It reminded me of what he had just witnessed, Dimitri had seen things that no human ever should._  
_

"Dimitri?" I said hesitantly, as though I were approaching a wild animal. "Can I borrow your cell phone? I need to sort out the... er..."

His expression suddenly morphed into something calm and collected. It was like he had suddenly put up a mask, hiding his emotions from me and the rest of the world. I moved towards him with my arms outstretched, ready to embrace him if that was what he needed. However, when I came closer to him, he scurried backwards and away from me, making my heart drop like a rock and hurt hit me like a train-wreck.

_Was Dimitri frightened of... of me? _

"_What_ are you?" Dimitri asked. His eyes, which were usually so soft and loving, were hard and emotionless as they stared into mine. "_What_ the hell are you?"

* * *

**Sooooo! He knows, well kind of. He knows somethings up. Anyway, I hope you liked it, even though there was no fluffiness or anything. *Sighs*  
**

**This was really different for me to write, so I hope it was okay for you guys. ^_^  
**

**Oh and I'm hoping to stop time jumping from now on, making the story more... erm... flow-y? Yeah. Flow-y. :D  
**

**(If you've been wondering, Dimitri and Rose have been dating for about a month. They met each other probably three or four weeks before that.)  
**


	11. The Truth

**Hi guys! Thank you again for all of the feedback, we reached the big 100! I'm sorry for the outcome of the last chapter, but the story isn't over just yet... in fact I still have many ideas! Hang in there guys! :)**

**Also, sorry that this was a bit later than expected... I'm prone to procrastination. It's awful. Thanks to dimkasgrl for the coffee shop name 'Java Joe's'.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

**"The Truth"**

**"For every good reason there is to lie, there is a better reason to tell the truth." - Bo Bennett.**

* * *

_"What the hell are you?"_

It felt like he had slapped me hard in the face. Dimitri's words were harsh and unfeeling, but what really got to me were his eyes. His eyes, which used to look at me with such adoration and affection, were stony and cold. Dimitri repeatedly clenched his hands into fists, which told me that he was either angry or frightened—or that maybe he was both.

"Dimitri, I don't know what to tell you." I sighed and leant against the cold brick wall, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. "You saw them with your own eyes, you can figure it out."

"I need to hear it for myself, _who _are you?" He repeated, practically spitting out his words.

"Buffy Summers," I joked humourlessly. "I'm still Rose Hathaway, you moron."

Sending me a look that sent shivers down my spine, I couldn't help but think about how everything was wrong in that split-second. It was supposed to be Dimitri's heated gazes, his tender caresses that made me shiver, not his frightening glares. I had never seen this side of him. I had only ever seen the side of Dimitri that enjoyed surprising me with trips to the zoo and tours around New York. The Dimitri who stopped by at Java Joe's, Ivan's coffee shop, just to see me, even though it was well out of his way. I hated that I was the one to bring that rage out of the sweet, caring Dimitri Belikov.

_"You've changed him, Rose."  
_

I had, but maybe for the worst.

"They were vampires, right?" Dimitri asked, breaking the long, awkward silence. His thirst for knowledge seemed to get the better of him, forcing Dimitri to talk to me, even though it seemed to repel him. "They had fangs, I saw them—and they talked about blood a lot. They said that you were unblooded, right? That you were a _bloodwhore_."

"I am not a _bloodwhore_." I snapped. "_Bloodwhores _are one of the most filthiest things you can be in our world."

"_Our world_?" Dimitri repeated incredulously. "You're like _them_?"

"No!" I exclaimed furiously. "I'm nothing like—"

Then I saw it.

Casting a shadow down the alleyway, a tall figure darted past the space between the two brick buildings. I prayed to god that it wasn't a Strigoi, because I didn't think I had it in me to fight anymore. I was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Grabbing Dimitri's shoulder, I started to tow him in the direction of my apartment building, ignoring his hate-filled protests.

"Look, comrade." I sighed as I felt him flinch under my hand. "I know that you don't want to talk to me, and I understand, but you need to hear the truth."

"What if I don't want to know about all of this?" He shot back almost frantically, trying his best to break out of my hold. His attempts were futile and just made me tighten my grip even further. I couldn't let him get away, not when he was like this. "I don't want to know."

"Yes, you don't want to know about my world. I completely get that." I replied, spinning around and placing both of my hands on his shoulders. "However, you need to know. The truth is that they're out there, Dimitri. Whether you like it or not, Strigoi are rife in New York and many other cities like it. If you come back to my apartment, I'll explain everything to you. All of it."

Dimitri's gaze remained uncertain. He was, after all, walking willingly into a vampire's lair, fair enough I didn't have fangs, but he didn't know that. His chocolate brown orbs probed mine, searching for something, _anything _that reminded him of the woman he was holding hands with just moments before.

He seemed to find what he was looking for.

Nodding his head weakly, Dimitri gestured for me to lead the way. I was so nervous that I had to wipe my sweaty palms on the fabric of my jeans. When I thought about what I was going to have to do, what I was going to have to say, I realized how hard the night would be. The sun rising in the morning would bring a new day, a fresh start, but along with that it would inevitably bring heart-break.

I didn't like it, not one bit.

* * *

Dimitri's eyes flitted around the apartment, probably searching for hidden shackles, coffins or secret doors. His hands gripped the arms of my sofa chair tightly, looking ready bolt at the slightest sign of an attack. It pained me to think that just a week ago he was comfortable in my home, so comfortable that he just walked in unannounced. Sighing morosely, I clasped my hands together and leant forwards, closer to the uncomfortable looking Dimitri.

"I know that you're frightened, but really there is no need to be." I said calmly.

"There is no need to be?" He repeated incredulously. "_You're a freaking vampire!_"

I couldn't help it. The hysterical laugh escaped past my lips, rolling off my tongue like a ball on a sloped surface. Rolling my eyes exaggeratedly, I slapped my knee as I hooted and fell back against the sofa in amusement. However, it seemed that Dimitri was not seeing the funny side of it, not at all. Sitting in stony silence, he glared at me like I was something that was stuck on the bottom of his shoe. I swelled with anger, my earlier amusement long forgotten, and practically spat out my next sentence.

"_I'm a dhampir._" I fumed, my patience wearing thin. "I don't have fangs, I don't drink blood, I can go out in the sunlight. I am _not _a vampire, not in the way that you're thinking anyway."

Dimitri appeared to be confused. "I don't understand." He admitted, shaking his head back and forth. "If you're going to explain like you said, you might as well start from the beginning."

"Okay, but don't interrupt. I'm going to tell you everything, right from the beginning, and I don't want you to ask questions until afterwards." I explained, smirking when he reluctantly nodded his head. Despite his fear, Dimitri still had a thirst for knowledge that he just couldn't quench. "There are two types of vampires in this world, Moroi and Strigoi. Moroi like Iv— never mind. Moroi are good vampires, they still have to drink human blood to stay alive, but they don't kill for it. Strigoi, like we saw in the alley tonight, are evil. They kill—"

"Wait, so what is a dhampir?" Dimitri interrupted, breaking my one and only rule.

"I was getting to that before you interrupted me." I scowled at him disapprovingly. "As I was saying..."

Dimitri was surprisingly calm as I explained the ins and outs of the vampiric world. He nodded along as I told him about the elements that Moroi possessed; he wrinkled his nose in disgust as I told him about the concept of _bloodwhores._ However, even though Dimitri appeared to be unruffled, his opinion remained the same. Comrade, my sweet, loving Dimitri was still as sicked by me as before.

Standing up from his chair, Dimitri brushed off some non-existent dirt from his jeans. His eyes met mine for the first time since the alley, but instead of holding their usual warm promise of future kisses and adoring gazes, they suggested something that was more final. Dimitri's knee-buckling, drown-worthy eyes were bidding me goodbye.

Goodbye for the last time.

"Rose..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words. "I'm just sorry."

It didn't need to be said. His eyes, as usual, spoke legions.

"Be careful, comrade." I murmured almost inaudibly as Dimitri strode out of the door. "I hope you have the greatest of lives."

I was certain that I'd never see him again.

* * *

**:( **

**Sorrrryyyyy! Please don't kill me or anything. I hope you liked this chapter anyway... it's a filler really, but of course it's important to the plot. I hope to update maybe tomorrow or Monday at the latest. Foretold comes out on Tuesday! *YAY happy dance.* I'm going to be too excited to _not_ get it on the day. They better have it in the book store. :D  
**


	12. Brotherly Love

**First of all, thanks a billion for all of your amazing reviews guys! I'm sorry about the outcome of last chapter. *Sniffles* I read the Foretold story of Dimitri and Rose a few days ago... thoughts? (Though, no spoilers.) I thought that it was really cute. Hope you like this chapter anyway! We have a bit of Pyro, Ivan and Rose bonding again!**

**Emmalovesdimitri: Thanks for the review and yes, I'll try and write a chapter from Dimitri's perspective next. It will actually fit in nicely for what I have planned, so thank you for that!  
**

**Amaaal188: Thank you so much! Your review really made me smile and I'm glad you liked the tour chapter thingy too. :D  
**

**Thanks everyone and sorry for being late, here's a long-ish chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**"Brotherly Love"**

**"My priorities are basically to be a good Brother and a strong one," - Mike Tyson.**

* * *

"Why so blue, Rosie?" Christian joked, trying his best to improve my glum mood. However, despite his best efforts, he remained unsuccessful. "Who exactly am I going to have to set on fire?"

Tracing the small crevices in the wooden table top with my fingernail, I sighed and turned to face Christian, who was my co-worker, but even more of a friend. I hoped that he would understand. He proved to be a great companion and even though he was a smart-ass the majority, if not all, of the time, he was _my_ smart-ass. And, as much as I disliked admitting it, I'd hate to lose him.

"Dimitri..." I trailed off, sucking in a deep, sharp breath to calm my nerves. It was now or never. "Dimitri knows."

"Knows?" Christian questioned, wrinkling his narrow nose in confusion. "Dimitri knows what?"

"He _knows _Christian. He knows about me, about what I am. He knows about everything, apart from the fact that you and Ivan are—" I surveyed the coffee shop, seeing that it was still too busy to be talking about vampires so openly. "You get the picture, Sparky."

Christian stared blankly at the brick walls, seeing but not noticing everything that was going on around him. He was so deep in thought that it surprised me when he suddenly sprang to life. Marching over to Ivan's door, Christian knocked it so hard that I was surprised it didn't come off its hinges. I couldn't help but be impressed, he was quite strong for a Moroi, unusually so.

"Ivan!" He yelled, slamming the palm of his hand against the wooden door repeatedly. "Open the damn door!"

"Christian," I hissed.

The customers, who were earlier enjoying a peaceful coffee break, stared at us both in shock and distaste. Their ages ranged from around twenty-one to sixty odd and I couldn't help but be glad that there were no students to overpopulate the room. I wanted as little people as possible to witness what was going on. Tapping on Christian's shoulder, I hoped that he'd get the message that he had knocked the door enough. Unfortunately, he didn't.

Ivan, red-faced and furious, swung his office door open and glared holes into both of our heads. He was not a happy Moroi, which only made what I was about to tell him about fifteen times worse. Barging past Ivan and into his office, Christian threw himself into one of the waiting wooden chairs. I hoped that Ivan wouldn't be mad at me, but I knew that that was highly unlikely. What I had done was wrong, I never should have told Dimitri, but what was I supposed to do? Tell him that it was all a hallucination? Dimitri was many things, but he wasn't an idiot.

Following Christian into the office, I sat down in one of the other chairs and awaited the wrath of Ivan.

"What's the matter with you two?" Ivan asked. "It better be good, because you almost broke my door down."

I saw Christian shoot me an annoyed glare from the corner of my eye. It wasn't particularly malicious, but it was definitely different to see him wearing such an expression. I was so used to seeing his cheeky smiles and sarcastic laughs that it felt so odd to view him with such a chilling frown.

"Rose told Dimitri about vampires." Christian said coldly, turning to assess Ivan's reaction. "She told him about everything."

Ivan, being older than both of us, was sort of our leader figure. It was he who we went to for advice and approval, which made it that more important for him to understand my situation. Ivan's face turned thoughtful as he took in my worried expression and Christian's vexed one. I wanted his understanding, but I had a funny feeling that I wasn't going to get it.

Our world fought hard to make sure that humans didn't find out about vampires, because along with the knowledge comes the desire to become immortal, which meant turning Strigoi. That, obviously, was something we tried to deter.

"I thought you were pretending to be human, Rose." Ivan finally spoke up, leaning back casually in his office chair. "What happened to make you change your mind?"

Christian, having not bothered to ask this before, suddenly straightened in his chair, interested to find out the answer.

"Dimitri and I were attacked by two Strigoi." I replied bluntly. "After I went all Buffy Summers on them, I couldn't exactly tell him that nothing was wrong. Dimitri's not stupid. I had to tell him about it all, Moroi, dhampirs and Strigoi— everything."

"Maybe you should have just told him that you were a murderer." Christian piped up and smirked at me. Even though he was a sarcastic smart-ass and got on my nerves a lot, I was glad to see that he was back to his normal self.

"Yeah," I huffed and crossed my arms in mock annoyance. "That would have gone down _much_ better, Sparky."

Ivan sighed and stared down at his slightly splintered oak desk. It occurred to me that he seemed almost sad. His hands were curled into tight fists and both of his eyes were shut firmly. I didn't understand at first why he was so forlorn, seeing as both Dimitri and I managed to get out of the fight alive, in fact Dimitri didn't even gain a scratch. However, then it came to me.

"Ivan," I murmured gently, resting my hand on one of his clenched fists. "I didn't tell him that you were a Moroi. Dimitri doesn't know a thing; he still thinks that you're a human."

Ivan's eyes shot open and gazed into mine. I could tell that he was both relieved and grateful, but there was something else too. Something that looked a lot like sympathy. However, I didn't feel like I deserved it. I shouldn't have been out with Dimitri at night in the first place, especially not in a dark alleyway.

"I don't know what to say." Ivan exhaled and relaxed his hands. "Thank you, Rose. I know that you care about Dimitri a lot and it must have hurt to lose him. For you to think about me at a time like that, well, I can't even thank you enough."

I nodded in understanding and stood up from the wooden chair, however a hand caught my forearm before I could leave, pulling me back down to sit.

"I forgot to tell you, this letter came earlier. It's for you." Christian said, pulling an envelope from his back pocket and handing it to me. "I don't know what it is, but some shady-looking guy gave it to me while you were still on your way here."

Staring down at the white envelope, I decided to open it in the office. However, when I read the first few lines in my head, I realized that I probably should have looked at it in private. I gasped at the horrid words in both fear and shock, causing Christian and Ivan to stare at me in concern.

"What's the matter, Rosie?" Christian questioned anxiously.

"It's about Dimitri." I forced out between my grit teeth. I couldn't believe my eyes, the words on the paper were like acid, scarring me for life and burning me from the inside out.

"Read it out loud," Ivan ordered, fearing too much for his best friend to be polite.

* * *

_Dear Rose Hathaway, _

_I have something that you both want and need, so I would listen up, and carefully. _

_You were so careless, Rose, that night in the alleyway about three days ago. I was so sure that you had spotted me, but then maybe you did and just didn't act on it. If that is true, then you were foolish, very foolish. You see, I am a Strigoi as I'm sure you have already guessed. You believe that we are the most evil creatures to walk the earth, and maybe we are, but you are just as bad. You, Rose Hathaway, took the life of my brother. I didn't and still don't care about the female, Rhonda I think her name was, she was more my brother's plaything than mine. _

_Even though I didn't care for her, I did enjoy my sibling's company. That's why I think what I'm about to do is completely justified. You see, you took the life of somebody that was close to me. It's only fair that I get to do the same, right? _

_The man, the man in the alleyway with you was who I decided to take in the end. Dimitri's not dead yet though, I may decide to turn him. He'd make a great companion one day; he's so attractive and strong, even though he's a human… Dimitri would look stunning with red-ringed eyes, sharp fangs and—_

* * *

"I can't read it anymore." I whimpered, my hands shaking as I shoved it across the desk top. "I don't— I can't hear about him in that way."

Christian gingerly picked up the slightly crumpled letter, scanning the horrible, nightmarish words and choosing the best point to start from. I shivered as his dark eyebrows pulled together in disgust. It must have gotten worse, which felt impossible to me.

"I'm going to read this bit out, okay?" He asked hesitantly. "It's not too bad, I promise."

I nodded my head in consent, not being able to form even a word, let alone a sentence.

"Even though I am having a great time with Dimitri, there is one thing, or should I say person, that I want more than him. _You_." Christian read, sharing a meaningful look with Ivan before settling his concerned gaze on me. "I have an offer to make. I'll set your little boyfriend free if you come to me willingly. I want your life for his, if you will. I'm sure that I'll be seeing you soon."

Ivan got up from his chair and stood behind Christian, reading the lines that he'd missed over his shoulder. Shuddering in displeasure, Ivan sighed and jabbed at something towards the bottom of the crinkled paper.

"There's the address. It's not actually that far from here." He pointed out, tapping his foot against the floor impatiently. "Rose, what do you want to do?"

_I want your life for his, if you will. _

Dimitri. He was the kind man from the library, my friend, my confidant; he had even managed to steal my heart. Although he had ended it with me a couple of nights ago, I knew that I couldn't leave him completely defenceless with the Strigoi. In fact, that thought never even crossed my mind.

I knew for certain what I had to do.

"I'm going." I said quickly. "I can't just leave him there, I mean it's not like I haven't faced Strigoi before."

Christian and Ivan glanced at each other, speaking with only their eyes. It was both freaky and amazing as they nodded in perfect synchronisation, coming to a mutual decision without uttering even a single word. Turning to face me, Christian's previously anxious expression became more determined as his bright, piercing blue eyes held mine.

"We're coming with you." He informed me, his voice totally unwavering and sure. "Rose, even though I hate you sometimes, you're like my sister. I can't leave you to do this on your own."

"But—"

"No." Ivan interrupted with authority, placing his hand comfortingly on my shoulder. "There are no buts, Dimitri is my friend too and we both want to help you. Besides, we've learnt a thing or two on our own while we have been here. Christian and I are both fire users, we have learnt some attack spells that can defeat them."

Ivan's face shone with determination and I knew that he was right. Dimitri was his friend and he deserved to help me save him. He loved the man as much as I did and if I were in his shoes, I would want to help too. Sighing to myself in defeat, I made my decision quickly, seeing as we didn't have that much time.

Taking the silver stake out of my back pocket, I grinned eagerly at my boys in answer. Their eyes brightened with excitement as they stared reverently at the sharp silver point. They both looked as though they wanted to grab it and run, but if I had it my way then they weren't going to get anywhere near enough to a Strigoi to stake it.

Christian, Ivan and I were all going Strigoi hunting, and I was hell bent on bringing them back alive.

* * *

**Yaaay! The drama starts... kind of. :D **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway, I know I said that it'd be Monday... I promise that there were reasons. I had to keep editing and editing it and I'm STILL not totally happy with it. Urgh. Oh well. :D  
**

**Thanks for the reviews again guys!  
**


	13. Captured

**Hey guys, thanks for the lovely reviews! Here it is, my DPOV chapter. I hope you guys like it and stuff. Enjoy!**

**I've also put up a new story called Repentance, the summary kind of sucks, but I hope it'll be better than it sounds. (¬_¬) **

**P.S: I'm going back to school on Tuesday, which means that I might update less frequently. However, I promise to try and update at least once a week. That's all really.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - Dimitri's Prospective  
**

**"Captured"**

**"No dictator, no invader, can hold an imprisoned population by force of arms forever." - J. Michael Straczynski.**

* * *

"Why am I even here?" I spat out at the red-eyed woman. "What do you want from me?"

Slapping me hard across my cheek, the woman crouched down to my level and looked me square in the eyes. Her chalky white skin and frightening red orbs told me that my captor was a Strigoi. Rose had told me that they were the evilest creatures to walk the earth and so far, the vampire in front of me had done nothing to dispute that fact. Raising her eyebrow mockingly, she reached out and trailed a finger down the side of my neck, making me shudder in displeasure.

"I want Rosemarie Hathaway," she whispered, her voice raspy. "It seems that the only way to get to her, is to get to you."

"She'll never come," I hissed threateningly. "Rose and I broke up a while ago, why would she try and rescue me?"

Letting out a cold, humourless chuckle, the Strigoi suddenly scratched a fingernail against my throat, causing a small drop of blood to trail down my neck and onto my shoulder. Mesmerized by the gore, the woman licked her lips and came even closer towards me. Having been bound to a chair, I struggled frantically, but couldn't get away from her, no matter how hard I tried. I was completely trapped.

"Oh, I think that she will, Dimitri." She purred, grabbing a hold of my shoulders to stop my struggling. "You see, she's not going to let a measly break-up stop her from protecting you, the man that she loves."

Latching onto my neck, her sharp, pointy fangs pierced my skin, draining the blood from body and making me go weak in the knees. Rose had told me everything about vampire bites, about how the feeling was even better than taking drugs or drinking alcohol. The endorphin rush coursed through my body, making everything seem more pleasant than it actually was. Black spots flooded my vision, finally pulling me into the bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

When my eyelids finally fluttered open, I saw that I was in a totally different room. Unfortunately, I was still tied up to a wooden chair, but at least there were small, buzzing light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. There was light, which I oddly found my self feeling grateful for. I hoped that I wouldn't develop some sort of Stockholm Syndrome. Sitting in the tiny room, I had no perception of whether it was night or day. There were no windows, for obvious reasons, and there were no clocks. I wondered what time it was, I wondered how long I had been imprisoned for.

I wondered when it would end.

Rose was right. She was not evil. Strigoi were the evil ones, the ones who sucked blood, the ones who had drank _my _blood. In fact, what she had done that night in the alleyway held a whole new meaning for me now. Instead of her being a murderer of sorts, I started to see Rose as more of a hero. To stand up to one of those evil creatures, well, it was brave, _she_ was brave.

If I was going to die, which I inevitably would, I wanted to die thinking about all of the good things in my life. I thought about Rose's hair, the way it felt silky and soft under my fingertips as I stroked it. I remembered the conversations my family had at the dinner table, the way Paul, my young nephew, had tugged on my leg as he begged for me to play boardgames with him.

I thought of Ivan, my best friend, who had bothered to make conversation with me even though I was quiet and unsociable. Finally, I recalled all of the memories I had of Roza, realizing that she had brought me out of my shell, changing me for the better. Closing my eyes tightly, I wished that I hadn't left things with her on such bad terms. It would be one of my biggest regrets.

The words 'I love you' were thrown around quite a bit, or so I imagined, which made them become both meaningless and hollow. However, when I thought of Roza, those words and many more were what came to mind. I knew without a doubt that I loved her, because even knowing her darkest secrets, I still wanted to be with her, though it had taken me quite a while to realize.

The sound of pained screaming caused my eyes to snap open, bringing me out of my deep thoughts. I heard my captors as they yelled and grunted to one another, undoubtedly attacking whatever the threat was. Praying to god that it wasn't Rose trying to rescue me, I turned my head towards the only door in my prison, having heard approaching footsteps. However, it seemed that my prayers weren't answered. Kicking the narrow door wide open, Rose briskly entered the room, putting her hands on her hips as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Rose," I breathed, my voice shocked.

"Come on, comrade." She chuckled exasperatedly, wiping the blood and sweat away from her brow. "Did you really think that I wouldn't try and save you?"

* * *

**Thanks guys and I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be RPOV and sorry for this being so short. Tell me what you think... ;)  
**

**Here's the summary for Repentance...**

**Repentance:  
**

**"If only they knew." **

**Dimitri Belikov, recently imprisoned, tells the story of his Roza right from the beginning. Join him as he recounts his prodigious tale of love, woe and happiness in a series of flashbacks, finally revealing the reason behind his confinement. **

**AH and RxD - For XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX's VA Contest**


	14. I'll See You in Hell

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in ages! I've just started school again and, since it's my last year and everything, things have been hectic. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Though, it's basically Rose's viewpoint of the attack and shizzle. I was going to end it at the exact place that the last chapter did. However, since it's been so long, I figured you deserved a bonus scene.  
**

**Thanks guys for your reviews, I don't think I got any questions for me to answer, but sorry if you did and I missed you out. :)  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**"I'll See You in Hell"**

**"I don't like to commit myself about heaven and hell - you see, I have friends in both places." - Mark Twain  
**

* * *

"This is the place," I muttered, jabbing my thumb towards the blood-red door. "It could be a trap, are you sure you guys want to do this?"

Ivan, whose eyes had taken on a more determined quality, puffed out his chest like a blowfish and stood up a little straighter. Christian was equally as confident, even going as far as holding his hand out and making a small fire ball. They both appeared to be ready for battle, but whether that was bravery or them just being naive was unclear. I had the sudden urge to bundle them up in a taxi and send them back to the safety of Java Joe's.

"I know what you're thinking," Christian smirked, interrupting my thoughts. "We're not backing out now, Rosie. Dimitri is important to you and Ivan, so I'm doing this. I think I speak for both of us when I say that."

"Fine," I huffed. "Follow me and for god's sake stay quiet. I don't want one of the Strigoi to hear us coming, not when the only thing we have is the element of surprise."

The derelict building seemed to be an ancient, disused fire station. Even though it would've usually been a place of safety, I knew for a fact that there were no firemen behind the walls, instead the building housed a horde of the evil undead, intent on killing me, but more importantly the people that I loved. I knew then in that split second why guardians strived so hard to protect the Moroi. Strigoi were evil and actually, having become friends with the two royals in front of me, I was starting to realize that not all Moroi were too bad, even though Sparky did get on my nerves sometimes.

Keeping one hand on their shoulders, I started to guide them towards the fire station. Ivan and Christian, being fire users, began to prepare themselves for the onslaught of evil vampires that would surely come. However, having no powers of my own to help me, I could only curl my fingers around the hilt of the cold stake in my pocket. It was my only weapon, and I hoped to god that it would serve me well.

Throwing open one of the heavy metal doors, I managed to catch one of the Strigoi unaware. The Strigoi shrieked and screamed as the light caught _it_, causing him to collapse on the floor. I watched, frighteningly intrigued, as the Strigoi was engulfed by flames. Sure enough, _it _soon burnt to a crisp, meaning that the evil vampire was sent to the fiery pits of hell, which was exactly where he belonged.

In the distance I could hear the too quick footsteps of several Strigoi. It was time.

* * *

Plunging my elbow into the nearest Strigoi's nose, I took the chance to glance briefly over my shoulder at Christian and Ivan.

They were working together as a team, setting the incoming Strigoi aflame with just their minds. It was almost, in a sick way, beautiful. It made me think about how different it would be if Moroi helped guardians to fight. I instantly shook my head, getting rid of the ridiculous idea. Nobody would agree with me. A guardian's main priority was to keep their charge safe, not to put them in the heat of a battle.

Distracted by my Moroi friends, I didn't notice the Strigoi recollecting himself. He leapt forwards and managed to land a forceful blow on my forehead. However, that was all I was allowing him. Snaking my hand out, I plunged my silver stake into his exposed chest and watched in awe as he fell to the ground dead. Red gore dripped from my eyebrow. Reaching up, I touched my wound and instantly pulled back. It was painful, but I would live. Pulling my stake out of the Strigoi's chest, I realised that the whole building was eerily silent. I glanced around the room and took in the number of dead bodies. My eyes, darting from body to body, saw no familiar faces. I sighed in relief. Christian and Ivan weren't among the deceased.

"Well," Christian whistled as he surveyed the room too. "I think that's it."

"You can never be too sure, so don't let your guard down just yet." Ivan scolded him. Behind his back, I made a mocking face at Sparky. However, Ivan turned around, levelling his wise gaze on me. "Rose, you need to go and get Dimitri. Christian and I will stay here in case there are anymore."

Suddenly, I remembered why we were here in the first place. Dimitri, the man that I surely loved, was trapped somewhere in the building. Nodding my head at Ivan respectfully, I made my way over to the brave-looking Christian.

"Be careful," I whispered and patted him lightly on the back. "I want to come out of this building with three living men, so don't do anything I wouldn't. Got it?"

I didn't stay long enough to see Christian's nod, I knew that he'd survive with or without my advice.

With no idea where to look, I did the only thing I could think of. I imagined that I was a Strigoi. Even though it literally made me shudder, I knew that I had to suck it up. Dimitri was in the building somewhere and I had to get him out alive. Thinking about where I would put a hostage, I immediately got the idea of putting somebody in a basement. It was the most logical place, with no windows or escape routes, a dark basement was the perfect place to store a prisoner.

The only problem was, the narrow corridors seemed to be never-ending. Sprinting up and down, I searched for some kind of staircase but found none. Maybe there was no basement, maybe Dimitri wasn't even here. I knew it, I couldn't get to Dimitri. I was a drop out, an unblooded guardian. I was helpless. Letting out a shaky sigh, I rested my head against one of the many wooden doors. I didn't want to give up, but I had absolutely no idea where to look anymore.

"_No, I'm guarding his room just like you said." _A rough voice sounded from behind the door. I turned my head slightly so that my ear was pressed against the wood, meaning that I could hear the voice more clearly. _"I heard a lot of screaming, so I think they came like you thought they would. They haven't found the room yet though, so you might want to be around when they do."_

The Strigoi paused for a moment to let the other person reply, or so I presumed. He must have been on the phone.

"_I thought you wanted the Hathaway girl? I don't even know why you left. I'm just saying that if she comes and attacks, I'm not going to let her kill me so that you can have her later." _The voice snapped daringly. _"You better come now, while she's still alive."_

Rolling my eyes, I threw open the door and simultaneously pulled out my silver stake. The Strigoi, who was understandably stunned, didn't, and I suspected couldn't, fight back as I plunged the stake into his heart. Letting out a final scream, the Strigoi fell to the floor in a heap. He seemed to be all talk, the Strigoi wouldn't have been able to kill me. He wasn't alert enough. Feeling a twinge of sympathy for the evil vampire, I crouched down to his level and stared at his open, red-rimmed eyes. I reminded myself that he had killed hundreds, if not thousands, of innocents. It wasn't murder to kill him. Though at times, when you looked at their dead bodies, it was hard not to see the human, Moroi or dhampir that they once were.

Prising the phone out of his hands, I put it to my ear and spoke to, who I presumed to be, the leader of the Strigoi army and the woman who had created the note.

"It's nice to see you're safe and comfortable, what with being away from the battle and everything." I said into the phone, nearly breaking it with my anger. "Anyway, there's no need to come now. I'm getting Dimitri and going."

"_You may think that you're winning Hathaway, but you're not." _The Strigoi, who was female like I'd suspected, replied. _"Not really. I planned not to be there when you attacked."_

"Face it, you lost." I laughed humourlessly. "I got Dimitri and I'm never going to let him out of my sight, not until you're dead at least."

"_You can't protect him forever. Someday, whether it be because of a distraction or even a strength issue, somebody will overpower you. It will be that little slip, that small mistake which will cost Dimitri his life." _She cackled into her phone. _"I'm going to make sure that you die, even if I'm not around to do it myself."_

"Yes, well, I guess I'll see you in Hell then."

Hanging up the phone angrily, I kicked the wooden door open, which was the only thing separating me from Dimitri. His face was shocked and almost disbelieving as I briskly entered the room. I couldn't believe it. Did Dimitri think that I wouldn't try and save him? Placing my hands on my hips, I surveyed my surroundings and found that the room was almost like a basement. It was dark, window-less and also small. Even though I was happy about being right, I couldn't help but shiver at the fact that I'd guessed the actions of a Strigoi, and correctly too. Dimitri, who was still stunned, breathed out my name almost like a prayer.

"Come on, comrade." I chuckled exasperatedly, wiping the sweat and blood from my brow. "Did you really think that I wouldn't try and save you?"

Dimitri blinked and allowed himself to smile, though I could tell that it pained him. He had been through so much, I could tell. In fact, his bite marks were enough—bite marks? Letting out a loud gasp, I ran towards Dimitri, who was still strapped to a wooden chair, and instantly grabbed his neck. His eyes, widening in fear, flitted up to mine.

"Somebody bit you?" I cried out and ran my thumb over his bite marks. "I can't believe somebody bit you. I'm so sorry Dimitri, I should have come sooner. I spent so much time planning... I could've... I should have..."

Suddenly, so fast that I didn't even see it coming, Dimitri's head whipped up and he pressed his lips to my jaw, effectively shutting me up for the time being. Blaming it on his drugged state, I shook off his sign of affection and started to untie him from the chair. Truthfully, I didn't have enough time to ponder over his kiss, even though I really wanted to. I had to get Dimitri, Ivan and Christian back to safety. Seeing that I just infuriated an already pissed off Strigoi, I knew that I needed to act quickly.

"Tell me the truth, Dimitri." I ordered, helping him to his feet. "Can you walk, or do you need me to help you?"

"I don't need help, I'm fine." He answered gruffly. "Let's go."

I watched Dimitri carefully as he took a few unsteady steps, before he seemingly got the hang of it. Then, taking my hand in his, he started to sprint towards the already-open door. I couldn't believe my eyes. Dimitri wasn't weak like I had expected him to be. My mind started to go into overdrive, had he really forgiven me? If he wasn't hazy from the vampire bites, why did he kiss me? Had Dimitri accepted that I was part-vampire?

I hoped so.

Dimitri, glancing left and then right, didn't know where to go next. Tugging on his hand, I smiled at him reassuringly and pointed in the direction of the entrance. Dragging him down the corridor, I led him to safety and, hopefully, his friends. I prayed to god that they were still there. It was still light outside so no Strigoi, for example the bloodthirsty leader, couldn't enter, but I was more worried about whether there were any vampires still _inside _the building. Rounding the corner, I immediately bumped into a hard, but not so muscular, chest.

I started to get the stake out of my jean's pocket, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Don't Rosie," Christian said, putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing me back. "It's just me, I'm not a Strigoi."

Relieved to see that he was still here, and living, I threw my arms around his neck and sighed, muttering about how glad I was to see him. Christian, wrapping his arms around my waist casually, kissed my forehead and smiled victoriously. For the first time in a while, I let myself relax. We had won. Everyone was fine. Dimitri knew everything about vampires and was finally starting to accept me again. Everything seemed to be perfect.

That was until I heard a low, guttural growl.

"You've already moved on?" Dimitri asked angrily, jabbing his chin towards us. "I can't believe it. I wondered why you shrugged me off earlier."

Christian let go of me instantly as though he'd been burned. His eyes, narrowing with anger, darted from me to Dimitri. Walking towards him, Christian poked Dimitri in the chest and, even though it wasn't particularly forceful, it was meant to be threatening. He was the only man I knew who was near enough the same height as my ex-lover, meaning that Dimitri didn't have to look down when my friend started to argue with him.

"Why do you even care?" Christian hissed, getting close to Dimitri's face. "I mean, you left her just because she was different to you."

"How do you–" However, Dimitri was soon interrupted.

"You're different to her too, you know? You're human and she's a dhampir. Rose was willing to look past the differences because she cared, but you?" He paused, allowing himself to calm down a little bit. "You are just a coward."

Christian, losing control of his anger, set fire to the bottom of Dimitri's leather duster. Utterly dumbfounded, I leapt forwards and quickly removed his jacket, throwing it to the floor and stomping on it repeatedly. Ivan, who had been watching the fight with wide eyes, decided to speak up. However, neither of them were listening to their calm mutual friend.

Shaking my head, I stepped in between the men and placed a hand on each of their chests. The tension as they stared coldly into one another's eyes was almost palpable. Dimitri believed that I'd moved on without a second thought; Christian was going along with it, not knowing that Dimitri and I were making progress. It was time for me to sort it out.

The hard way.

"Listen!" I snapped, successfully getting their attention. "We have to get out of here. The sun is setting and we don't have any time for this right now. Dimitri, Christian is like my brother. I have not, and probably will never get over you. Go outside with Ivan and cool down."

Dimitri, stepping away from my hand, gulped and nodded. Striding towards the entrance, he was instantly followed by his trustworthy friend Ivan. I could tell that he was still angry, but I couldn't make him trust me. It was something that he would have to figure out for himself. I just hoped that whatever progress we had made was still intact.

"Christian," I sighed, turning towards my own best friend. "Setting fire to his coat was the wrong thing to do and you know it, but I'd like to thank you anyway for caring so much. It may sound crazy, but I think Dimitri is starting to accept me and trust me again." After a second of thought, I remembered what happened a moment ago. "Well, by that I mean, he trusts that I won't try and bite him."

He looked sceptical to say the least, and I couldn't blame him, but Christian still tried his best to be the supportive older brother. .

"I wish you the best of luck, Rosie." He said sincerely. "Just promise me that you won't let him hurt you again?"

Walking out of the entrance with Christian on my heels, my eyes instantly found Dimitri's from across the parking lot. I watched him intently as he grinned and chuckled at something that Ivan said. Shaking my head, I turned my head towards Christian and smiled sadly.

"I don't think I can."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter fourteen. I hope you enjoyed it... even though it's nothing special, considering the long wait and everything. Anyhow, I'd like to thank you for all of your reviews and stuff. Oh, and also I have a new idea for a story that I'm going to start once I finish Repentance. However, if I find myself too busy, I might have to do it after I finish this one too.  
**

**Review if you'd like to guys. ;)  
**


	15. Forgiveness

**Hi guys! Sorry it's SO late. However, because I'm so late, I've given you a cheesy gift.**

**I'm kind of breaking my own rules, because I have an exam, like, next week and I'm supposed to be studying for it. I'm just too much of a rebel, obviously. Pah, who needs qualifications?  
**

*****_I'm kidding children,_ ALWAYS REVISE FOR YOUR EXAMS _as they are all very important. Remember to stay in school too!_***  
**

**Anyway, thanks for all of your fantastic reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it's horribly written, I'm kind of in a rush. I have to update _Repentance_ too! I can't update that after November the 1st. GAH. I'm only on chapter three! :D  
**

**_Au revoir_! _(See,_ I do study.)  
**

**_J'espere que vous aimez ce fromage._ (I hope that you like this cheese. Or, well, my French isn't great so I hope that is what it says.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Forgiveness**

**"Forgiveness is the final form of love." - ****Reinhold Niebuhr **

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen with my head in my hands, I watched as the kettle spat and hissed like a furious feline. After escaping from the old, Strigoi-infested fire house, Dimitri had passed out from exhaustion and I couldn't blame him. There was nothing that I wanted more than a rest, but deep down I knew that I had to do whatever I could to help him. I could face Strigoi easily, because it was something that I had to do in my everyday life. However, for Dimitri, it was different. Humans shouldn't have to be exposed to such disgusting creatures or be caught in the middle of their evil games.

Shaking my head, I lifted myself up from the kitchen chair and headed over to the kettle. Every step I took was hardened by my exhaustion, but I kept moving anyway. I had to. The thought of sleep, and Dimitri, was the only thing helping me to pull through my fatigue. Plucking a nice-looking mug from my kitchen cupboard, I quickly made up a coffee that I hoped tasted at least half-decent, and wouldn't kill anybody.

I grabbed the steaming hot mug and shuffled tiredly into my bedroom, shutting the door closed behind me.

"Dimitri," I whispered and sat down on the edge of my bed, nudging the bump that was covered with blankets. "Dimitri, wake up."

Dimitri, muttering to himself sleepily, started to stir and blink, but still he didn't wake up. Rolling my eyes in exasperation, I reached down and plugged his nose, counting the seconds down in my head until he woke up.

_Ten, nine, eight..._

I sure as hell wasn't letting the coffee go cold, that was for sure.

_Seven, six, five..._

I'd worked hard on it, sort of.

_Four, three, two..._

I even used my best mug.

_One..._

Dimitri gasped and shot up, his face shocked and disorientated as he quickly surveyed his surroundings. Chuckling to myself softly, I tapped him on the shoulder and held out the mug of steaming black coffee. Dimitri, cocooned in many warmth-providing blankets, blinked at me first and then the coffee. He was still utterly confused. I sighed and set the coffee down on my night stand.

"Dimitri, it's me. Rose." I said slowly. "You're in my apartment."

"What happened?" Dimitri questioned, still groggy from sleep. "How did I get here? I thought we were fighting?"

I couldn't stop the slight scowl that invaded my face.

"A Strigoi captured you, do you remember that?" I asked and then, after seeing him nod, continued with my explanation. "Well, after we rescued you, you passed out in the van. Since we couldn't leave you on your own, I offered to let you stay at my place for a while. Ivan and Christian helped me carry you up here."

Recognition dawned on Dimitri's features as he remembered everything that had happened earlier on in the day. His chocolate-brown orbs softened as his lips curled up into a warm smile. It was a relief to see Dimitri back to his usual self. He had been resentful and riddled with hate, and that was something that I never wanted to witness again. He was back, and he was still the Dimitri that I loved. I hoped more than anything that he'd realised that I was the same too.

Dimitri's eyebrows furrowed as he wriggled about in his blankets like a worm.

"A little help?" He prompted, nodding at his practically mummified body.

A hysterical laugh escaped from my lips as I reached down and untangled Dimitri from the blankets' grasp. Finally able to move, he sat up and reached for his coffee, wrapping his long fingers around the warm mug. Dimitri sighed in satisfaction as he inhaled its scent; it had probably been a long time since he last had a coffee, what with him being captured and everything. He hadn't been to Java Joe's for a long time either, seeing as we hadn't exactly been on speaking terms the past week.

"I hope it's not poisonous." I stated jokingly, but then frowned as Dimitri pulled the mug away from his lips. "I was joking, you moron. I was only referring to the fact that I could hardly stand while I was making it."

Appearing remorseful, Dimitri offered me a watery smile as he brought the mug back up to his mouth and took a long sip. I watched, mesmerized, as he licked his lips free of the remaining coffee and placed the cup back on the bedside table.

"The coffee was perfectly fine, thank you. It was good." He reassured me, albeit awkwardly. Before, everything we said and did was as natural as breathing, but it was different now. I just hoped that things would return to how they were in time. "Look, Rose..."

Dimitri sighed and rubbed his forehead nervously.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." He said, lifting his head up and finally meeting my gaze. "I was wrong about you, you're nothing like them. I know that it will be hard... but, I hope that one day you'll forgive me."

Folding his hands in his lap, Dimitri sighed and stared down at his long fingers, trying to distract himself from me, or so I presumed. The moonlight streamed through a nearby window, illuminating his angel-like face clearly for me to see. His perfection made me instinctively scoot towards him. However, as I got closer and closer, I saw how the guilt had marred his beautiful features and it saddened me that I was the one who'd caused it. I couldn't blame him for not understanding at first, after all, the beliefs that he'd grown up with had been challenged. I had to put him out of his misery.

"I do forgive you, Dimitri." I replied, placing my hands on top of his. "Believe me, you did nothing wrong. A week ago, you never even imagined that vampires existed, but then, of all people, you found out that I was one. Considering, you took it much better than I expected. Most people would have tried to stake me, or they would have thrown up."

Taking a deep breath, I finally said what had been on my mind the whole evening, hell, the whole time that I had known him.

"I just want you to accept me, truly accept me, for what I am. I'm not human, but I'm not evil either." I sighed in relief. "So..."

Dimitri smiled at me weakly, but offered no reply. Lying back on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling and ignored me completely. It was as though the ceiling was the most interesting thing in the world to him. I sighed sadly and withdrew my hands from Dimitri's, getting up from my spot on the bed. We had grown so distant, almost irreparably distant. It appeared that it was too difficult for him to look past me being a dhampir.

I hated it when people made me upset, made me weak. Dimitri seemed finished with talking to me and, even though it killed me, I tried not to show my hurt. Discreetly wiping underneath my eyes, I started to move towards the doorway, but was soon stopped by a calloused hand curling around my wrist.

"Don't leave me, _Roza._" Dimitri whispered, his voice as smooth as silk. "I've already had to endure a week without you by my side."

Blinking the tell-tale tears out of my eyes, I could just make out Dimitri lifting the covers up. He tugged on my wrist and began to pull me toward the bed in invitation. Admittedly, I couldn't quite believe it. Did it mean that Dimitri was comfortable around me again? Climbing in next to him, I was instantly encircled in the familiar warmth of his arms. He gathered me to his bare chest and kissed my forehead lovingly, settling back down on the more than comfortable bed. I sighed, contented in the moment, as he rested his head on top of mine.

"I do accept you, stupid." Dimitri whispered into my hair. "It just took me a while to realise that you're still the same person that you've always been. You're the same woman who had never been to a zoo and then, when you finally went to one, your favourite animal was a llama. You're the same person who tried to impress me with your cooking skills, but ended up butchering a mushroom instead. Just because you're not completely human, it doesn't mean that I, or any of the other humans in the world, am any better than you."

In that split-second, everything was perfect.

Tracing patterns on Dimitri's chest with my finger, I smiled when he shivered with pleasure and not fright. He had finally, and truly, accepted me. Nestling closer to his chest, I wanted more than anything to make sure that he really was there. However, my earlier fatigue was slowly taking over my body and I was certain that I couldn't hold on much longer. I hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours.

"Dimitri," I mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, _Roza?_" He answered, turning his head so that his lips were pressed against my forehead.

"Tell me the truth, have your feelings for me changed at all?" I questioned. "Now that you know what I am, how do you feel about me?"

I could feel Dimitri's lips against my forehead as they curled up into a crooked smile. He was happy, I realised. He wasn't awkward or mad like I'd expected him to be. Relieved, I settled myself down in his arms and waited for the answer, hoping that he wouldn't be too harsh or, worse, that he wouldn't lie.

"I feel warm around you, _Roza._ Even though it's incredibly cliché, you truly are the other half to my whole. I feel that, even though you're a dhampir, you're just as human as I am. Everything about you is beautiful too – the way your shining hair blows in the wind, the way you protect those you love with your own life, your dimples and your smiles." Dimitri paused and let out a hearty chuckle, making me literally glow with happiness. "You never fail to take my breath away either, every single day. Whether you're having a bad hair day, a perfect hair day, a spotty day or even a moody day, you're always breath-taking to me."

"Really?" I asked incredulously. "You seriously think that?"

"Without a doubt," he replied unhesitatingly. "I think you're the most beautiful creature that I've ever laid my eyes on, even when you steal my food and insult my novels."

I grinned and craned my head back to stare into Dimitri's eyes.

His eyes, warm like molten chocolate, penetrated my soul and left me weak-kneed. It felt like his eyes could read everything about me, that they could see my past and my present feelings. I was exposed. However, for once in my life, I allowed myself to be vulnerable, because I knew that there was no one I trusted more than Dimitri. Staring into his eyes, there was nothing I wanted to say more in that moment than those three words. Seeing as my life wasn't a sappy romance novel, I stayed quiet. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, we had only just started to talk to each other again.

I knew that my feelings were true though, because he didn't just attract me physically. Even though he was stunning, his soul was his real beauty, he was good through and through. I'd never met a man quite like him, there was certainly nobody from St. Vladimir's that could even come close. I huffed, thinking about Jesse Zeklos and how he wasn't exactly a gentleman.

Dimitri, hearing my loud sigh, rested my head against his chest and started to stroke my hair rhythmically.

"You should probably get some sleep." He murmured, smoothing my hair away from my forehead. "I'll be here in the morning with breakfast in bed—that is... if you did your grocery shopping."

"_Mmm..._" I grumbled sleepily, already succumbing to the darkness.

My eyelids fluttered closed, finally pulling me into the world of sleep. However, just before I drifted off completely, I thought that I heard a soft, prayer-like whisper in another language.

_"я тебя люблю, Роза"_

* * *

**Yeah, so that was... REALLY CHEESY. But, ah... yeah... who knew? I actually have it in me to be cheesy!**

**Oh well, you guys deserve a little cheese. You've had to go... like... hmm... four or five chapters without cheese and fluff? Cheese is also the only thing that managed to get me out of my insane writers block, so sorry if you think Dimitri accepted her too soon, but hey, I missed writing the RosexDimitri chapters. :D  
**

**You know what week it is? No, neither do I. However, I do know that I have a holiday. So... I will update at the very least one more time before the week is up. Ehem, hopefully. No promises. I am REALLY excited for the next chapter though!  
**

**Tell me what you think guys and thanks for all of your reviews!  
**


	16. Hospital

**I'm so, so shocked! Thank you guys for all your help! I was expecting, like, three reviews, but I got about eleven! WOW. Mind... blown.  
**

**I hope you like this chapter, I think you'll like the ending, even though it is kind of dialogue-y. *Happy dance*  
**

**I'm not too happy about it though, I'm still a bit writers block-y. I figured you've been waiting long enough though! :D  
**

**(Huh. It's strange how short this A/N is, I must not be in the babbling mood today.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**"Hospitals"**

**"A hospital is no place to be sick." - Samuel Goldwyn  
**

* * *

Waking up next to Dimitri was even better than I'd imagined.

The bright morning sun streamed through the window, completely unhindered as it bathed him in its light. I felt my lips as they lifted up into a contented smile. Dimitri almost resembled an ethereal being as he slept, glowing in the warm daylight. If I was being honest, I half expected him to grow a pair of wings and fly away; I could have quite easily watched him all day long.

Dazzled and also a little breathless, I reached out and placed my hand on his bare chest, checking to see that he was still real. Our recent ordeal had made me hyper aware of how quickly things changed. Nothing was set in concrete, especially since I was a dhampir, so I had to cherish everything while I still could. It may have been a bit pessimistic of me, but seeing as I fought evil vampires for a living, I wasn't so sure that I'd die from old age.

I was good at what I did, but I wasn't infallible.

Suddenly, I felt a light pressure squeezing my fingertips. Glancing down, a small smile spread across my lips. Dimitri had reached up and placed his hand on my own. I shivered. So, he wasn't just exhausted last night. He actually had forgiven me. I let out a sigh of relief and didn't miss Dimitri's perplexed, but sleepy, expression. Shaking my head, I leaned back against the headboard and turned to face him.

"So," I whistled cheerfully. "Do you fancy going out today?"

"I—" he stopped, his eyes wide awake and widening like saucers. "What happened to your face?"

Reaching up, his fingers caressed my right eyelid and cheek, tracing the painful cuts and bruises with a feather-light touch. If I was being honest, I hadn't even noticed them. Then again, during the fight to save Dimitri, my own health had been the least of my worries. In fact, when we were on our rescue mission, I'd focused all of my energy on getting Dimitri out alive. That was all that mattered to me. Dimitri. I didn't care about my own safety, not when his was involved.

Still, I must have taken quite a beating, considering how much the wounds hurt and everything.

Seeing me wince in pain, Dimitri's fingers stilled and his eyes shone with resolve. Throwing back the duvet cover, he stood up and swiftly pulled on his faded blue jeans. I stared up at him in confusion. I'd always thought that I knew him like the back of my hand, but he still continued to surprise me. I had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

"Yes," he replied, holding his hand out for me to take. "We are going out today. We're going to the hospital to get you checked over."

My mouth slackened.

"That's unnecessary," I argued, "I'm absolutely fine."

I crossed my arms, not moving from my spot on the bed. Call me stubborn, but I didn't want to go to some hospital. There was absolutely nothing wrong with me. Dimitri, taking in my crossed arms and firm expression, grinned. Grabbing his shirt from the nearby chair, he pulled it over his head and turned around to face me, the smug smile still plastered on his face.

Without a moment's hesitation, Dimitri reached down and placed his arms underneath my body. Throwing me over his shoulder, he clung onto my knees and carried me into the adjoining bathroom, rudely ignoring my pleas and protests.

"What the hell are you doing, Dimitri?" I screeched. "Put me down, right now!"

He chuckled throatily and carried on into the bathroom, finding the whole thing amusing.

I kicked and flailed, but nothing was budging him. His hold was like a vice, and he was never going to let go. Dimitri climbed into the bath tub, his large and clumsy legs sliding everywhere as he turned the shower on, not bothering to fiddle with the temperature nozzle.

Like I'd expected, sprays of icy cold water shot out from the shower-head, soaking both me and Dimitri to our skin. I gasped, incredulous and also a little stunned. He was trying to make me cave, to make me go to the hospital. However, there was no way that I was going. I had firmly made up my mind. I was Rose Hathaway, and nobody, not even Dimitri Belikov, could make me do something that I didn't want to do.

Setting me down on the floor, Dimitri kissed my forehead and stepped out of the tub, leaving me to dither on my own.

"Look," he began, his voice reasoning. "I know you don't want to go, I get it, I do. You hate feeling weak. The thought of getting help repulses you for some reason— but, just think about how I feel for a second. You got those wounds because of me, if you were in my shoes, wouldn't you want me to go to the hospital?"

"Well yes, but—"

Before I could finish, Dimitri fastened his lips to mine, kissing me with a passion and fervour that could've easily set the room on fire. Placing his hand on the back of my neck, he pulled me closer, applying more pressure and opening both of our mouths. He was being _very _convincing, that was for sure, and I could already feel myself giving up. Dimitri moved away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Exactly," he whispered, turning around and heading towards the door. "I'm going to go and find some spare clothes."

Growling at the closed door, I inwardly cursed Dimitri, calling him every name under the sun. Apparently, I was going to the hospital, whether I liked it or not. Damn him for making me cave.

Shedding my clothes, I turned the temperature up on the shower and sighed in defeat.

He was right, of course. Dimitri was always right. If he had been injured during the attack, I would've acted just as protective and stubborn as he was being, maybe even more so. However, there was a difference. I could take care of myself against a Strigoi, but Dimitri? Dimitri wouldn't fare well in a fight against one.

* * *

The sound of heels clicking against the cold, sterile floor echoed through the halls, along with the beeping of nearby heart monitors. I could clearly hear young children crying on their mothers' laps, ill patients spluttering into their handkerchiefs and the coffee machine buzzing as exhausted visitors pushed its buttons, craving for their next dose of caffeine. It was all very disturbing, and I couldn't wait to escape after I proved that everything was alright.

I shivered.

Even though I had never been to a hospital before, as soon as I walked through the doors and into the waiting room, I had come to my decision about them in a split-second. Hospitals were such horrible places. I just wanted to escape; I hated them already, and I was only sitting in the waiting room. They were full of such sadness, pain, and loss. It was plain to see, just by looking at the people that walked its halls.

"I know what you're thinking." Dimitri said, interrupting my thoughts. "There is love here too, you know? It's not just a place of grief, hospitals are full of new lives, of new beginnings."

I sighed, everything he'd said was true. In hospitals families were completed, diseases were cured, treatments were given. However, I still couldn't shake the distressed feeling I got. Linking my fingers through Dimitri's, I rested my head on his shoulder, wanting his comfort more than anything. It was strange, I thought, that I could quite easily kill vampires for a living without any fear, but stepping inside of a hospital scared me to death.

"Children are born here every day, every hour." Dimitri carried on, trying to soothe me, I supposed. It didn't really work though, in fact it had quite the opposite effect. "You think that hospitals are filled with so much loss, but so many more lives are started here."

Lifting my head off his shoulder, I stared up at him, not missing the amazed and almost reverent look on his face. His chocolate-brown eyes shone with wonder as he thought about children, and no doubt the miracles of childbirth. I gulped.

"Dimitri—" I stopped, staring down at my hands in awkwardness. "Dimitri, do you want children?"

Understandably, he seemed shocked. The question was pretty blunt, but it was so obvious; it was written all over his face. Dimitri wanted children, and badly too. It was beautiful to see him aspire to be a family man, almost too beautiful, but there was just one small problem. Me. I was a dhampir, and therefore infertile to every species apart from Moroi men. It was the curse of our kind. One that, unfortunately, had no cure.

"I do, eventually." He replied with certainty, his eyes filled with hope. "I'd like a few children, actually. I've always wanted a big family."

I wasn't surprised, but my heart still sank to the pit of my stomach in dread. I didn't want him to leave me, not again. However, I couldn't take away his dream. If Dimitri stayed with me, he would never have children. It was completely impossible. I was willing to give up a life with children to be with him, but I could never ask for the same in return. He would have to decide on his own.

"Dimitri, did you know that dhampirs and humans, well, they can't..." I trailed off, scratching the back of my neck. I tried again. "They can't..."

"What's the matter, Roza?" Dimitri asked and turned to face me, cupping my chin. "You can tell me, I won't judge you anymore. I promise, I'll never judge you again."

I bit my lip, not knowing how to tell Dimitri. There was no nice way of breaking it to him, either his dreams would completely shatter or he would leave me behind to start a family. It was inevitable, one of us was going to have their heart broken. If Dimitri decided to leave me, I had to take it on the chin. I was Rose Hathaway. I didn't think it was possible to live without him, but I sure as hell would try, if that was what he wanted.

In the end, I would do anything for him. If he wanted to leave, I would let him go without a fight.

"Reproduce," I blurted out and sighed in relief, glad to have gotten it off my chest. "I'm so sorry, comrade. Dhampirs and humans can't reproduce."

Dimitri's encouraging smile completely dropped off his face, his earlier hope had vanished entirely. It killed me to see him so low, but before I could try and comfort him, I heard footsteps approaching us. I was finally being seen to. Unwillingly, I tore my gaze away from Dimitri's tortured expression, looking up at the beautiful blonde woman who stood in front of me. I gasped, taken totally by surprise.

She was a Moroi.

"You must be Rose, right?" The woman grinned at us, skilfully hiding her fangs from people's view. "I'm Lissa Dragomir, would you like to follow me and we'll get you checked out."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know this looks like it's going to be one of those pregnancy stories, but I'm NOT going to make her pregnant. Unless I change my mind later, but even then, she'll probably only be pregnant in an epilogue or something. (Sorry if you wanted her to be pregnant, but it's a bit of a 50/50 topic thingy. You either love it or you hate it. Personally, I love it, but I can't write it very well.) I just wanted to fit that conversation in somewhere and I thought where better than a hospital. Well, there probably are better places, but... you know.  
**

**Thanks again for your wonderful, fantastic, amazing reviews!  
**

**I also have a new story that I'm going to publish December time. I'll have finished Repentance by then, so I'll have more free writing time. It's probably going to be called 'Hear You Me' but... I'm not a hundred percent positive. So, look out for that. If I finish editing the prologue early, I may put it up late November.  
**


	17. Forbidden

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the long wait. It has been like two weeks! I can't actually promise any quick updates this time, because one: I won't follow through with them, and two: I have some exams coming up this month. What I can promise though, is that I will be sitting on my computer chair all winter break, writing and writing and writing. **

**That makes me sound like a hermit. I will also go out. It's just so, so cold...  
**

**Enjoy this chapter, we get to finally meet Lissa! Oh and exciting news! Depending on when I next update, one of my chapters will be all Christmas-y and stuff! How exciting! Eh... (-_-)  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm sorry it's so short and not very good... :S Oh well...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen  
**

**"Forbidden"  
**

**"The more things are forbidden, the more popular they become." - Mark Twain  
**

* * *

_"You must be Rose, right?" The woman grinned at us, skilfully hiding her fangs from people's view. "I'm Lissa Dragomir, would you like to follow me and we'll get you checked out."_

I couldn't believe my eyes. In fact, I had the odd urge to rub them, just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Moroi — Lissa, my doctor, was a frigging Moroi. It was all too much for me, my head started to spin and I felt like I was going to be sick. The odds were definitely stacked against me. Out of all the staff in the hospital, I got her, a vampire. I wasn't ashamed of Dimitri, of course I wasn't, but I didn't want to see the disapproval in her eyes when it finally clicked. Mine and Dimitri's relationship was completely and utterly taboo. It was a well known fact that humans and dhampirs were not supposed to date — under any circumstances. She wouldn't understand, I was certain.

Standing up shakily, I held my hand out for Dimitri to take as we followed wordlessly behind Lissa. I peered up at Dimitri through my eye-lashes.

"Dimitri?" I asked, causing his eyes to flick down to mine. "Are you alright, you know, with everything?"

"Sure," he replied, seemingly confused about everything. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I stared up at him as we walked. I was so sure that I'd been obvious, but then again I hadn't actually said it outright. In all honesty, I didn't want to. I was afraid of his answer. Before I could say anything more, my meaning seemed to register in his mind. Dimitri's eyes lightened in understanding, his expression soft and affectionate.

"Oh, Roza." He sighed, snaking his hand around my waist. "Of course I'm alright. I don't need children to be happy, you're all I need. I'd rather live my life without children than without you. Do you understand?"

Lissa, whose vampire hearing had picked up our entire conversation, whirled around and gawked at us, completely and utterly stunned. Her jade-green eyes pierced my soul as they scrutinized and searched every inch of my body. Suddenly, I realised what she was doing. Having heard that we couldn't reproduce, she was double-checking my race. _Oh, how brilliant. _

However, my worry was nothing compared to what I felt when her eyes turned to Dimitri. Firstly, it became so hard to breathe, and when I finally managed to draw in a bit of air, it was so erratic that I soon became dizzy. My heart started to beat painfully against my chest too, pounding so loud that I was sure everyone in the hospital could hear. Hearing her intake of breath, I knew she had found out. Lissa had figured out that Dimitri was a human, not a dhampir or a Moroi.

I was so dead.

"You– you're human?" She stuttered, her snowy white skin unusually flushed. Surveying her surroundings, she seemed to realise that we were in a crowded corridor. "I– quick, in here."

Throwing open a nearby door, she pushed us both into, what seemed to be, a dusty and unused cupboard. Lissa started to mutter rapidly, but even my dhampir hearing couldn't pick up what she was saying, which was unusual. Just as I was seriously concerned about her sanity, the doctor yanked on an overhead chain, making the small room light up and reveal ancient janitor equipment. I figured. We had been forced into an old janitorial closet, how cliché.

Lissa opened her mouth, as though she was about to embark on a massive rant, but then she squinted and her mouth closed. I was confused, obviously, because I didn't know what had made her stop. However, when her hand started to move towards my forehead, I instantly relaxed. She was just concerned about my wound, what with her being a doctor and everything. Placing her hand on my forehead, she closed her eyes and I watched, mesmerized, as her lips formed a straight line, telling me that she was deeply concentrating.

I was understandably dumbfounded. Lissa looked like a clairvoyant as she held her hand against my head, muttering to herself quietly as she tightly shut her eyes. She didn't look like a doctor, that was for sure.

Then, I felt it.

At first, I only felt a tingle, but then the warmth spread from the cut on my forehead, making me feel euphoric and frightened all at the same time. I never wanted to move, especially when the music started. Melodic and beautiful, I was sure I was going crazy when I stared to hear the sweet humming lullaby. Lissa's face softened and she pulled away, laughing at my quiet mew of protest.

Dimitri's mouth slackened in shock as he stared at my forehead, rushing forwards to get a closer look.

"What did you do to her?" He yelled, his voice terrifying as he turned to face Lissa. I felt him push my body behind his in an act of protection, however I was in too much of a daze to calm him down. "Rose your cut, it's gone."

"I healed her," Lissa stated calmly, unfazed by Dimitri's threatening stance. "She might be a bit woozy for the next hour, but there is nothing seriously wrong with her. Now, let's get to the point. How much do you know about us exactly?"

Even though I managed to remain conscious, my vision did start to get black patches around the edges. It was rather disorientating as the patches kept growing and shrinking, changing their shapes and sizes at regular intervals. It was so distracting, but I managed to still understand their conversation. After all, I had vowed to protect Dimitri, though I was sure that Lissa couldn't, and wouldn't, do much damage to him.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" He said, fortunately showing no signs of fear. "You just healed Roza, so that must be some kind of weird element ability, am I right? Fire, water, earth and air," he recited, rubbing his creased brow in confusion. "I don't know where you fit in though, all I know is that you're a Moroi."

I moaned and dug my fingers into the sides of my head. Dimitri, having heard the quiet sound, turned around and wrapped his arms around my small frame, kissing the top of my head sympathetically. I sighed. There really was no place better than his arms, they were just so warm and comforting. I needed them now more than ever, seeing as my head was reeling. However, I just hoped that I would return to normal sometime soon. I needed to help Dimitri out, it was imperative that Lissa didn't tell the council about us. If she did, the council wouldn't even hesitate to send us off to the _Keepers_, a tight-knit community of Moroi, dhampirs and humans who live in seclusion. I shuddered. I couldn't think of anything worse.

Even if I tried my hardest, I knew that I wouldn't be able to get out of my stupor. The healing had made me feel as high as a kite.

"You're a human though, and she's a dhampir." Lissa squeaked, her voice high pitched and disbelieving. "You can't love each other. It's just not right. It's not natural for you two to be together. The council would punish you for this, horribly too."

Shooting her an icy glare, Dimitri placed his arm under my knees, lifting me up so he was carrying me almost like a bride. My eyes started to flicker, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to remain conscious for much longer. Ducking his head, Dimitri pulled me closer to his chest and kissed both of my cheeks. I think it was supposed to reassure me, and it did.

"It is right," he began passionately. "Actually, us being together is the most natural thing in the world, both to me and to her. You don't know us, Lissa, not really. You only know of our races. You don't know that I'd give up anything for Roza, children, a normal life, myself. I'd give it all up just for her."

Dimitri headed over towards the closet door and placed his hand on the brass handle. However, before he escaped and left her behind once and for all, Dimitri paused and turned back around to look at her.

"Just because we're two different species, it doesn't mean that we can't be together. You're a clever woman and I know you don't really think that our relationship is wrong. You should always embrace your own opinions." Dimitri smiled slightly, though it was so small that I could hardly see it through my hazy vision. "Besides, my mother always used to say that we don't choose who we love, love chooses us. You should think about that."

And with that, Dimitri opened the door and walked out of the closet with me tucked safely in his arms. Succumbing to the black spots in my vision, I allowed myself to lose consciousness.

He was safe and he cared about me, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**I added a bit of cheese for you at the end. ^_^  
**

**So, this was a bit of a filler... I just wanted to introduce Lissa and stuff. I hope that the next chapter will be a bit better. I think you guys will like what happens next! **

**P.S = I promise to do a fluffy chapter soon, I feel that Dimitri and Rose deserve some quality time after the attack and everything. :D  
**


	18. Good Morning

**I am so sorry about the long wait! Life has been very hectic recently and I've also got a new obsession. Grey's Anatomy! (Which I've now finished.)  
**

**Anyway, enough about my awful excuses. Is anybody else excited about the Vampire Academy movie news? I'm so excited to see who they cast as Dimitri. I hope they cast an unknown... and that goes for all the characters too - except for maybe the older ones like Tatiana and Abe. **

**I'm sorry that I didn't do a Christmas chapter... my bad. There's always next year... right? :S  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**"Good Morning"**

**"When you arise in the morning, think of what a precious privilege it is to be alive - to breathe, to think, to enjoy, to love." - Marcus Aurelius**

* * *

My mind was so groggy, so hazy that I almost didn't register the light kiss against my forehead. Dimitri. Nestling closer to his bare chest, my lips curved up into a half smile as he peppered my left shoulder and arm with his kisses. I had no energy, no strength, and so I couldn't manage anything more. Dimitri laughed gruffly, sending shivers up my spine, which left me with no choice but to wake up. Sometimes, mostly in the mornings, I hated him. Though, that was only because I was always grumpy first thing, which happened to be the complete opposite of Dimitri.

Propping myself up on my elbows, I glared threateningly at my boyfriend and tried to stop the urge that I was getting, the urge to slap the smug smile off his beautiful face. Instead, I tightly clenched my fists and blamed it on my exhaustion. Which, in all fairness, was the cause of my ugly behaviour.

"Good morning," Dimitri sang, chirpy and joyful, as though it wasn't only eight in the morning. "Would you like a coffee?"

I groaned and fell back onto my pillow.

"Oh, please," I replied with mock enthusiasm. "Anything to get you to leave me in peace."

Dimitri rolled his eyes theatrically, but lifted himself off the bed regardless. Him rising so early in the morning, and voluntarily too, always did confuse me. Then again, I was one to lie in bed all day, flicking through a magazine as I ate whatever was in my fridge. It was a good way to live, lazy, but good. I threw the pillow over my head as I heard Dimitri bustling about in the kitchen. However, I couldn't block him out.

Sighing in defeat, I peeled back the duvet cover and swung myself out of bed. I was awake, so I might as well get up.

I shuffled into the kitchen, drawing my robe closer around me when I realised that Dimitri had the window wide open. Raising my eyebrow, I walked over to my boyfriend and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Why do you have the window open?" I asked, ducking my head under his arm. "It's the middle of January, for crying out loud."

"Oh, sorry, I was a little warm." He apologised, kissing the top of my head. "You go sit over there, I'll make us some breakfast."

I nodded and headed over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Resting my chin on the cold counter top, I watched, amazed, as Dimitri navigated his way around the room without having to ask where anything was. My mouth hung open. The way he was opening the drawers and cupboards, well, it was like he lived at my apartment. Shaking my head, I got up from the barstool and headed towards my bathroom. I was being stupid, Dimitri wasn't spending too much time here. He just knew his way around the kitchen, after all, somebody had to cook for me.

Turning the door knob, I entered the room and quickly kicked the door shut behind me. Despite my earlier protests, I found myself feeling way too hot, as though it were the middle of July rather than January. Filling the basin with cold water, I splashed my face repeatedly and dried off with a hand towel. The feeling of cold water against my hot skin made me feel much better, returning me to my previous state.

Finally calm, I glanced up at my reflection in the mirror, trying to make myself look somewhat presentable. However, my calamity was short-lived. There, in the small pot next to the sink, was a second toothbrush. Blue and electronic, there was nothing about the item that was particularly frightening. Nevertheless, it still managed to send me reeling into the deep dark abyss that was called panic.

Leaning against the door, I began to hyperventilate. I didn't want Dimitri to find me like this, especially because of something so small like the sight of his toothbrush, but I just couldn't calm myself down. It was all _her _fault.

Ever since my mother had left me at the academy, I found myself harbouring some intimacy issues. It made me a good dhampir, it made me hard like a rock. However, it also made me friendless, emotionless and loveless. Since arriving in New York, I had improved a little. I had Christian now and he was like a brother to me, but still, I had never truly, one-hundred percent opened myself up to him. I couldn't.

As for Dimitri, relationship milestones, such as _'those three words' _and, say, moving in, always made me cringe. I felt like at any moment the people around me, the people that I loved and cared for, would leave. It frightened me, it terrified me, because I didn't want to become that rock again.

Placing my hand across my mouth, I tried to quieten my breathing down as I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the door. It was Dimitri.

"Roza, breakfast is ready!" He called happily, oblivious to my panicked state. "I made some pancakes and bought some syrup."

I got up from the floor and rubbed my forehead, hoping that my expression wasn't one of alarm. In all honesty, I didn't know or understand why I was so startled. I loved Dimitri and, though we hadn't exchanged the sentiment yet, I knew that he returned those feelings. He wouldn't leave me. Shaking my head, I opened the door and came face to face with a cheerful looking Russian.

"Good," I said, putting on my best smile. "Pancakes are my favourite."

Hurrying over to the kitchen, I leapt up onto the barstool and grabbed my fork, ready to dig in. Maybe food would take my mind off things. It had never failed in the past. Laughing at my eagerness, Dimitri picked up his own fork, eating his pancakes at a much slower rate than me. I didn't blame him for finding my eating habits amusing, I probably looked like a starved man who hadn't seen a proper meal in weeks.

"You're awfully quiet." He commented. "Are you okay?"

I stopped eating and glanced up at Dimitri. His brown orbs, filled with so much concern, appraised me as I ate my breakfast. The breakfast that he made me. Putting down my fork, I wiped my hands on a napkin and took a sip of orange juice. I was going to tell him about my worries, about my insecurities. However, that wasn't quite came out my mouth.

"Move in with me," I blurted, the offer tumbling out of my mouth like a waterfall.

Dimitri coughed in surprise and brought the napkin up to his lips. Raising one eyebrow, he stared at me in disbelief. "Excuse me?" He spluttered.

"Would you like to move in with me, comrade?"

All of a sudden, I realised how much it made sense. I didn't need to be scared, because it felt right for Dimitri to live with me. Perfect, almost. However, judging by his startled, deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression, Dimitri wasn't on the same wave-length as me.

His expression void of emotion, Dimitri shakily rose from the barstool and grabbed his leather duster. Hanging it over his forearm, he strode over to the front door and left, leaving me completely and utterly shocked. He didn't offer an explanation, he didn't even look over his shoulder.

He was just gone.

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

Flicking through the channels on my television set, I couldn't help but think about what had happened earlier. I scared him off, literally. If I had a nickel for every time I sent Dimitri packing, well, I'd have two nickels. I knew that it was too early, but still, he was practically living here anyway. His toothbrush was here, for goodness sake, and he had a _drawer -_ a drawer filled with manly things, like screwdrivers and western novels.

I shook my head and grabbed my phone, I needed to talk to Christian.

_"Hello?" _He answered uncertainly. _"Who's this?"_

"What's your favourite scary movie?" I replied in a menacing voice, finally putting the television remote down. "Check your caller ID next time, Pyro."

_"Rose," _he hissed, probably because I'd scared him. _"What's the matter?" _

Settling back down on the sofa, I told him all about Dimitri's reaction. I needed somebody to listen to me, to tell me that I wasn't being ridiculous, because I could feel myself slowly becoming a rock, becoming an emotionless and hard person. That person scared me, that person was a cut-throat Strigoi hunter. Dangerous. Rash. Frightening. She was a wild woman, a woman that would inevitably die in battle, not of old age.

"He's practically living here anyway, Christian." I moaned, flinging my arm in the air even though he couldn't see me. "I can't believe he ran away!"

_"He'll be back, Rosie." _Christian said. _"Don't worry, he'll be back, otherwise I'll set him aflame like a human torch." _

I laughed, but was soon interrupted by somebody knocking on my door.

"I've got to go, I'll see you later for my shift."

Hanging up the phone, I got off the sofa and headed towards the front door. I wondered who was calling, because I didn't press any buttons on my intercom. Therefore, nobody should be here to see _me, _since I hadn't buzzed anybody in. Curling my fingers around the silver stake in my pocket, I opened the front door, ready to jump out at any evil vampires. However, there was not a single Strigoi at the door.

Instead, a sheepish-looking Dimitri Belikov stood in my doorway, clutching a _very _large suitcase in one hand and an envelope in the other.

I shook my head at him and tried to shut the door. At the last moment, however, his foot shot out and stopped it from closing fully.

"Rose, what's the matter?" He asked, his voice frantic.

"What's the matter?" I squeaked, disbelief lacing my voice. "What's the matter?"

Dimitri cocked his head to the side in confusion. He really had no idea. How clueless could one man be? I asked him to move in and he ran away, how couldn't he know why I was mad? Seeing as I didn't want to injure his foot, I opened the door, but still blocked the entrance. I wasn't just going to melt into his arms because he returned. I was Rose Hathaway, a bad-ass dhampir, not some damsel in distress.

"You left, Dimitri." I explained, staring at him like he was an idiot. "I asked you to move in with me, and you left."

Dimitri's lips formed a perfect circle as realisation dawned on him. Shaking his head vigorously, he stepped aside and showed me his suitcase.

"I just left to get my clothes and to give you this." He waved the hand holding the envelope in the air. "Please, let me explain, Rose."

I sighed and stepped away from the door, letting him pass the threshold before I changed my mind. Stomping back to the sofa, I slumped into the cushions and waited for him to begin. However, he simply handed me the crisp white envelope and stared at me, his brown eyes shining with excitement.

Looking at the envelope in my hands, I soon realised that he wanted me to open it. I wondered what it was, and hoped that it wasn't some poem or other romantic gift. Call me a cynic, but he knew that I wasn't one for huge and corny gestures. They were lovely, but just not for me. I mean, I did hunt vampires for a living and that certainly put a downer on things. Slipping my finger underneath the flap, I tore the top of the envelope open and pulled out the paper inside. So, it wasn't a card, which was a relief. I opened up the piece of paper and laid it down on the coffee table, smoothing it out flat so I could clearly see the writing.

However, it didn't only include writing. There were also pictures, or more specifically a picture. An image of a house.

"Dimitri, why have you given me a house advertisement?" I questioned shakily, peering at the quirky house with its wraparound porch. "I don't understand."

He sat down next to me on the sofa and took my hand in his.

"It's our new house, if you want it to be." Dimitri told me, picking the sheet of paper up with his free hand and flipping it over to show me the back. "Do you see this room? That would be our living room, it's got these French doors that open up into the back yard, which is huge by the way. Oh, and this room, this room's the master bedroom and en-suite. It has a balcony and a walk-in wardrobe. The wardrobe's large and there'd be enough room for you to store your weapons in it."

I stared at him, shocked by his thoughtfulness.

"This is the nursery, and I know we can't have children, but just because we can't have them naturally, doesn't mean we can't adopt sometime in the future. Dining room, guest bedroom, two bathrooms, kitchen, study... it has it all." Dimitri smiled and held up the paper triumphantly. "So, what do you say? It's already ours, do you want to move in with _me?"_

I threw my arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Of course I'll move in with you, Dimitri." I beamed at him happily. "I'm sorry that I was mad at you."

"Why were you mad with me?" He asked, his face curious. "I mean, you had to know I was coming back."

My brow furrowed and my face turned thoughtful. I hadn't explained to anybody, not even Christian, why I came to New York. Everybody just thought that I ran away from St. Vladimir's out of boredom. Whereas, truly, it was something much more than that. Even though I had no-one in Montana, the real reason why I left was because of my mother, the one and only Janine Hathaway. Rubbing my forehead uncomfortably, I prepared to explain a topic that was unnatural for me to talk about. The topic of my family.

"If I'm being honest here - and I believe that that's what you want me to be, honest - I didn't know that you were coming back." I began, ignoring Dimitri's shocked face. "When I was four years old, my mother dropped me off at an academy, St. Vladimir's, which trains dhampirs and educates Moroi. From when she dropped me off to when I left the academy, my mother visited me only once, and that was only because she wanted to better her own reputation. So, seeing as my father's completely out of the picture, I grew up without any parents at all. Do you know what it's like to be the only child in school during the holidays? Believe me, it sucks."

Dimitri seemed sympathetic and concerned, but also confused. "Is that why you were upset?" He prodded, wanting to know more.

"I have some... small issues. It's hard for me to grow close to people, I guess." I paused and took a deep breath. "I'm not shy or vulnerable, not at all. However, I never really let people get close to me. It's a miracle that I even have you, Christian and Ivan. I mean, when I saw your toothbrush earlier, I freaked out. That's not normal. I haven't told you about my feelings either, because I'm scared to. I asked you to move in and you left, which, understandably, made me upset."

Dimitri was silent as he absorbed my speech.

"I just thought you should know what you're getting yourself into." I slowed down, allowing him to understand. "I tried to deny it before, but I do get frightened sometimes. There will be times when I'll try to run, but you have to attempt to calm me down, assure me that nothing bad will happen. That you're in this for the long-haul. Okay?"

Dimitri placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer towards him, a small smile gracing his lips. Lowering his head, Dimitri ducked down and kissed me, a kiss that was long, but also gentle and loving. As our lips moved in synchronisation, I was reassured that he was going nowhere, not unless I wanted him to. Pulling away slightly, he placed one hand on my cheek and pushed my hair back with the other. We stayed like that, staring at each other, for a while. Dimitri wanted me to know that he wasn't leaving; I wanted him to know that I wouldn't freak out any more. At some point, we seemed to reach an understanding.

Tucking me underneath his arm, Dimitri's eyes brightened as he grabbed the television remote and began to flick channels, arguing with me playfully about what to watch.

In that moment, we were a happy and normal couple, about to embark on new, human adventures. Everything was simple. Everything was brilliant.

Then, the lights went out.

* * *

**I hope you liked that! Sorry for it being so long! **

**Oh, by the way, for some unknown reason that I don't understand myself, I made a new account and thought I should let you know. Gaspazha Belikova  
**

**I think I just wanted a fresh start or something... who knows. But yes, any new stories will be created on that account. Of course, I'll finish this and Repentance on here. Also, if I do any one-shots involving Life Swap, Repentance or Hand in Hand, they will be uploaded on this account.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this, new chapter coming soon!  
**


	19. The Fear

**Hi guys, thanks for all your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter, which was extra quick as an apology!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**"The Fear"  
**

**"As soon as the fear approaches near, attack and destroy it." - Chanakya**

* * *

The concept of death had never frightened me. From a young age, I knew that it was inevitable, that being a dhampir came with its own risks. I knew that I'd never grow old. I knew that I'd never see everything I wanted to. However, I still wanted to protect Moroi, to protect the earth, regardless of the danger that came with it. It wasn't right for Strigoi to be walking around, killing innocent people at night. If I managed to hunt my fair share of Strigoi, I didn't care about my own fate. I would have done my duty, and that was all that mattered to me.

However, the idea of a loved one dying, somebody that I vowed to protect? That scared the hell out of me.

"Dimitri," I breathed.

* * *

_Then, the lights went out._

An unsettling feeling came over me, one that I couldn't seem to get rid of. Feeling me tense up, Dimitri patted my knee and got up from the sofa. He headed into the kitchen, but I didn't bother to ask why. I was far too busy trying to quell the uneasy feeling, which was still whirling in the deepest pits of my stomach.

"It's just a power-cut, Roza." He assured me, grabbing the candle from the coffee table and lighting it with a match. "There's nothing to worry about, trust me."

I strained my ears, trying to hear something, anything to indicate what was happening. However, I was met only by silence. Still, the stirring in my stomach didn't subside, so I remained on high-alert. I mean, since we never did catch Dimitri's captor, I did have the right to be paranoid. She had her eyes set on Dimitri, her prize, and she wanted nothing more than to inflict pain on me. There was no better time to strike than now. I mean, only a few minutes ago, I had been completely and utterly off-guard.

_You can't protect him forever. Someday, whether it be because of a distraction or even a strength issue, somebody will overpower you. It will be that little slip, that small mistake, which will cost Dimitri his life._

I gulped, more panicked than ever as I remembered my conversation over the phone with the Strigoi leader. Times like these made me wish that I had a Moroi's impeccable sense of sight and hearing. Then, and only then, would I pass off what was happening as _just_ _a_ _power-cut, _because I would be no less than certain. Rising from my seat on the sofa, I hurried into my bedroom, ignoring Dimitri's playful jibes as I rooted through the bottom drawer in my chest. The drawer that was filled with weapons.

Picking up a small gun, I carefully slipped it into the waistband of my jeans, hissing at the sensation of cool metal touching my skin. A gun wouldn't kill a Strigoi, clearly, but it sure as hell would distract one. It would bide me enough time to stake the vampire, which was why I packed my next item: A silver stake. Sterile and sharp, my silver stake was the perfect weapon to slay Strigoi with. It was better than, say, a sword or axe, which I could only use for decapitation. Staring down at my extra weapons, I was about to shut the drawer when I thought better.

Obviously, I didn't want Dimitri to fight, but in the event that he had to, I'd rather he had a weapon than nothing. Taking a silver stake and a gun from the drawer, I headed back into the living room and placed them on the coffee table.

Dimitri's eyes zoned in on the weapons.

"You've got to be kidding me," he sighed and patted the spot on the couch next to him. However, when I made no move to join him, he carried on. "Rose, nothing is going to happen. The lights will turn back on in a minute."

"Take the damn weapons, Dimitri." I demanded and pointed at the window. "It's dark outside now, because we've been watching films for hours. Anything could happen."

Dimitri huffed, but took the stake and gun anyway, probably just to put my mind at ease. Sitting down on the sofa, I placed my head in my hands and tried to think of some sort of plan. However, I couldn't come up with anything. Being the only dhampir in the building, I had a lot of weight on my shoulders, a lot of people's lives in my hands, and yet I still couldn't perform. I felt like a failure. I was supposed to protect people from Strigoi, not endanger them.

I bet my mother would've known what to do.

"Rose, calm down—" Dimitri began, placing his hand on my knee.

"Shush!" I interrupted, clapping my hand over his mouth.

Since I had a more sensitive sense of hearing, I could clearly make out some strange sounds coming from the apartment below mine. A vase breaking. Somebody laughing sinisterly. Soft whimpering. A woman pleading for help. It made the blood run cold in my veins, but it also gave me perfect clarity. There was no doubt in my mind any more. Strigoi were in the building and, because we had wasted so much time already, they were only on the floor below us. I wasn't sure how many there were, but the number didn't matter to me. Strigoi were deadly, and therefore, the building needed to be evacuated.

Grabbing hold of Dimitri's arm, I motioned for him to stay quiet and led him out into the hallway. I needed him to be as silent as possible, because a Strigoi could quite easily hear us, even if we so much as whispered. It seemed to me that they were infallible, their senses, well, they were unimaginably brilliant. They could, quite literally, hear things from a mile away. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what they could hear, see and smell.

And then, I got an idea.

Pressing my hand flat against the wall, I repeatedly slapped my palm along the brick work, searching blindly for the familiar fire-alarm box. I winced at the loud, echoing noise my hand made, but decided that the Strigoi would pass it off as somebody trying to find a light switch. Desperately in need of a light source, I squinted through the darkness, trying to find some kind of shape protruding from the wall. Even though my eyesight was better than, say, Dimitri's, it definitely wasn't as good as a Strigoi's, and so they had they upper hand.

Finally finding my target, I thrust my elbow into the glass, shattering it into tiny pieces and freeing the small lever that, with a flick of a wrist, would lead the innocents to freedom.

I grinned as I realised how much I sounded like a super-hero. However, I soon shook my head and pulled down the lever, waggling my eyebrows mischievously at Dimitri. Almost immediately, the whole building began to screech and the sprinklers were activated. The fire alarms were so loud that my ears hurt, let alone a Strigoi's. Triumphant, I turned to face my boyfriend, placing my hands on my hips.

"I know," I nodded, catching a glimpse of Dimitri's face. "I'm pretty hot when I'm smart, aren't I?"

Taking his hand in mine, I ran towards the fire escape, intending to flee the building and head towards safety. However, something, or rather someone, blocked my path. Unwilling to look up, I stared at the feet of my blockade, studying their every detail. They were big, around a size ten, and without a shadow of a doubt belonged to a man. However, did they belong to a human? Instinctively, I knew that the person in front of me wasn't harmless. No, the person blocking my way was a Strigoi, because it would've been too easy to escape the building without a fight.

Grabbing the stake out of my back pocket, I threw all of my weight at the Strigoi standing before me, catching him completely off-guard. Obviously, he hadn't thought that I was much of a threat. His surprise was understandable really, seeing as I was only five foot seven. However, just because I was small, it didn't mean that I had no fight in me. On the contrary, I often kicked all of the girls', and guys', asses back at St. Vladimir's, and most of them were twice my size.

Nailing my opposition on the nose, I saw the opportunity to stake him and took it. I couldn't, and didn't really want to, waste any more time; I had to get Dimitri to safety.

"Never underestimate your enemy," I whispered to the corpse at my feet as I pulled the stake out of his chest. "That's the first lesson we learn."

Beckoning to Dimitri, I started to run down the steps, which were now slippery due to the sprinklers. However, before we could get any further than level two, Dimitri and I heard footsteps, light and quiet despite the puddles which pooled at our feet. Grabbing onto his shoulder, I pulled Dimitri into the corridor and together we both ran into an open apartment, splashing and cursing as we went.

The room, like all the others in the building, was wet. Wallpaper lined the walls and, unfortunately, the floors were laid with carpet. It was going to take so long to dry out. Straining my ears, I could faintly hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. My heart hammered in my chest, so loud that I was certain they could hear it. Glancing over at Dimitri, I suddenly felt unimaginable fear. As long as he was in the building, he was unsafe, and I hated that.

Spotting an office desk, I didn't hesitate to push Dimitri underneath it, glad that he was atleast covered. In my mind, I didn't need shelter. I mean, somebody had to finish off the Strigoi and, since I was the only dhampir in the building, that was down to me. However, Dimitri grabbed my wrist before I could stand back up.

"Where do you think you're going?" He whispered urgently, his eyes pleading. "I'm not just going to let you fight them."

Hearing them enter the apartment next door, I instantly tensed up and gave Dimitri a level stare. I just prayed that he'd believe me, and that he'd forgive me for lying to him later.

"I'm just going to close the door," I assured him, hoping that he wouldn't notice my quaking hands and sweating brow. "I'll be back, I promise."

I got up from the floor and Dimitri, slackening his hold on my wrist, watched me with terror-filled eyes. Spotting a room key on the desk, I quickly pocketed it and began to make my escape. I sighed. Dimitri had no idea about what I was going to do, but if he did, I was certain that he'd kill be before the Strigoi did. Edging towards the corridor, I quietly slipped outside and locked the door behind me. I knew that he wouldn't stay there long, he'd break the door down without a problem, but it was the best that I could do.

Without even a glance over my shoulder, I walked into the Strigoi-infested apartment - into the clutches of my enemy.

I had readied myself for the worst, and I'd thought that I was prepared. However, what I wasn't expecting were _five _Strigoi working together. _Five. _That was completely unheard of and there were undoubtedly more, guarding the front doors and scouting out the other apartments. My mouth slackened.

Hearing my not-so-subtle entrance, the Strigoi's heads snapped up from where they were bent over, looking at a map. Their red eyes burned holes into my neck as sadistic, and downright malicious, smiles crept onto their faces. I was completely and utterly outnumbered. I could've handled two Strigoi, three at a push. But _five?_ No. However, that didn't mean I wouldn't try.

Gripping the hilt of my stake, I advanced towards my first victim like a predator stalking its prey. Painfully aware of the other Strigoi, I started to block all the blows that my opponent was firing my way. I sighed, growing bored. It was time that I went on the offensive. Striking out with my foot, I kicked the Strigoi's feet out from under him, causing him to fall to the floor. Throwing myself on top of his body, I soon managed to get the vampire pinned and, sure enough, I didn't need to think twice about staking him.

The others, who had all been overly confident and smug, were completely shocked, their eyes were even bugging out of their sockets. Once again, I had been underestimated. It seemed to be a good thing though, something that I could use to my advantage. With one down and four to go, I quickly formulated a plan which was either genius or likely to get me killed.

Allowing a Strigoi to punch me, I theatrically fell back and into the wall, even going as far as letting out a loud groan. Clutching my arm as if it were broken, I whimpered and cowered into the wall behind me. The four Strigoi licked their lips hungrily as they walked towards me, their bright red eyes glinting in the darkness. The fact that I was soaking wet also helped with my - I sighed - _pathetic __and vulnerable _act. I hated to even pretend that I was incapable of fighting back.

As soon as the vampires were close enough, I briskly leapt up and punched the nearest Strigoi on the jaw. I watched, satisfied, as he fell to the floor, distracting his evil friends for a few seconds. I grinned; he must have been a young one. The shock gave me a precious second, a second which I took advantage of. Seeing as one of the Strigoi hadn't quite recovered yet, I made the easy decision of staking him in the chest, not even needing to lay a finger on him. I didn't dare hope, but there were only three left, and killing three of them was achievable.

Pulling the gun out of my jean's waistband, I shot the Strigoi, who was still on the floor, and turned my attention to the two standing vampires. Of course, the gun shot wouldn't kill him, but he wouldn't be able to get up for a few more seconds nonetheless. That was good enough for me. Jumping forwards, I tried to remember what the academy had taught me about fighting two Strigoi at once. However, I couldn't find the memory. I mean, it was _Stan Alto's _class after all. Instead, I chose to improvise.

I smirked as I grabbed both of their heads, moving them forwards so that they smashed against one another's. Pleased by the satisfying _smack_, I watched as they too tumbled to the floor, holding onto their foreheads. Thrusting my stake into their chests, I glared at their evil faces as the life faded from their eyes. In a way, it was sad. The corpses before me were most-likely forcibly turned, they appeared to be dhampirs, but could just as well have been humans. They'd all had a future, but it was ripped away too soon by a villain with bright red eyes and a thirst for blood.

Hearing the door open and close, my head snapped up, frightened that there were more Strigoi. However, when my eyes connected with two warm, chocolate-brown orbs, I instantly relaxed. It was just Dimitri, albeit a very, _very _furious Dimitri.

"I can't believe you locked me in that apartment!" He exclaimed, his expression thunderous. "I told you, we're in this tog—"

However, before I could do or say anything, a Strigoi was poised behind him, holding Dimitri's delicate neck in his murderous hands. I was startled. I had totally forgotten about the other vampire, the one I had shot just to bide me extra time. Leaping forwards, I tried to do something - anything - to help Dimitri, but as I approached, the Strigoi's hold tightened, so much so that his knuckles grew even whiter. Both mine and Dimitri's eyes widened. For the first time since I'd entered the apartment, I didn't know what to do. I was completely helpless.

Coughing and spluttering, Dimitri clawed at his captor's hands. However, there was nothing he could do, trying to get out of a Strigoi's hold was like trying to break stainless steel with your bare hands. It wasn't going to happen.

"Listen," I burst out, throwing my hand up in the air. "Please, just let him go. If you leave him, I'll allow you to run away. You know who would win in a fight between us two. _Me. _You saw what happened to your friends_."_

Mercilessly staring the Strigoi down, our continuos glaring soon became a contest almost, a competition to see who would break first, who would look away. I shuffled forwards slightly, still keeping eye-contact with the vampire. However, when his eyes darted away first to glance at the door, I couldn't stop my gaze from following his. His eyes had seemed so startled, frightened almost.

And that was my downfall.

Hearing a deafening crack fill the room, I quickly turned back to Dimitri, just in time to see him fall. I had looked away for a second, just a second, but that was all it took. I felt myself screaming, but I couldn't hear the sound. Instead, all I could hear was the hammering of my heart.

The concept of death had never frightened me. From a young age, I knew that it was inevitable, that being a dhampir came with its own risks. I knew that I'd never grow old. I knew that I'd never see everything I wanted to. However, I still wanted to protect Moroi, to protect the earth, regardless of the danger that came with it. It wasn't right for Strigoi to be walking around, killing innocent people at night. If I managed to hunt my fair share of Strigoi, I didn't care about my own fate. I would have done my duty, and that was all that mattered to me.

However, the idea of a loved one dying, somebody that I vowed to protect? That scared the hell out of me.

"Dimitri," I breathed.

* * *

**Okay, okay. Don't kill me just yet. You'll just have to wait and see what happens!**


	20. The Past

**Aww, everybody seemed very frightened in their reviews. I've tried to make this quite long, because I feel bad about frightening you like that. :D**

**Erm, also this chapter is mainly flashbacks, because I'm going through a bit of writers block. I wanted to give you something though, seeing as it has been a few weeks.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**"The Past"**

**"Learn from the past, set vivid, detailed goals for the future, and live in the only moment of time over which you have any control: now." - Denis Waitley**

* * *

_"Dimitri," I breathed._

The Strigoi's lips curled up into an evil smirk, which I so badly wanted to claw off his face. However, I restrained myself. Dimitri was hurt - maybe even dead - so I needed to get to him quickly. I didn't have time to torture the vampire before me, regardless of how much I wanted to. Sprinting forwards, I let all of my pent-up anger wash over me, using it to jab the Strigoi's nose with as much force as possible. I heard a satisfying _crunch_ and then everything went silent; it as though someone had pressed a mute button on a remote. His mouth was opening, but no sound was coming out. Falling to the floor, he clutched his bleeding nose and appeared to be screaming. However, I couldn't hear anything. Even though he seemed to be in pain, I knew that he wouldn't be down for long. So, taking my opportunity, I threw myself down on top of him and took my stake out of the waistband of my jeans. Without a second thought, I plunged the offending item into his chest, watching in wonder as the life faded from his eyes.

I almost laughed at how easy it had been to kill him - if only I had killed him before he took Dimitri away from me.

Dimitri.

Crawling over to his still form, I teased my bottom lip between my teeth nervously, before reaching out and checking for a pulse. I prayed for him to be alive. I _needed _him. In a way, he was my guide. I was the reckless one and he was intellectual. We were like polar opposites, and yet we still understood the other person better than we understood ourselves.

* * *

_"So," I whistled. "You like cowboy stuff, huh?"_

_Dimitri shot me a side-long glance, covering his mouth in the process; his eyes were wide and crinkled at the sides, leading me to believe that he was smiling behind his hand. I couldn't help but wonder why he'd want to hide his smile, but then again, I did gawk at his half-smile. He probably thought I'd attack him if he let his full one loose on me._

_"What makes you think that?" He inquired, finally removing his hand and scratching his forehead instead._

_"You practically set up camp in the Western novels section. You're wearing cowboy boots and a leather duster." I laughed, pointing at his ridiculous coat. "Need I say more?"_

* * *

I needed Dimitri. I needed him, because he annoyed me. He was such a smart-ass and that just pissed me off in ways that other things couldn't. However, instead of hating him for it, it endeared me to Dimitri even more, which I'd initially thought was an impossible feat.

* * *

_The bell above the door dinged noisily, interrupting my thoughts and bringing me back to the coffee shop. Spinning around with a faux smile, I faced the new, and most likely annoying, customer. However, when I turned around and those drown-worthy, chocolate brown eyes stared into my own, my knees started to wobble and go weak._

_It was Dimitri._

_"Rose," he practically yelped in surprise. Dimitri took in the apron, his expression turning almost sceptical. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing." I shot back, did he honestly that think I was incapable of everything? He had the same incredulous reaction when he asked me if I read a few nights ago._

_"I'm getting coffee," Dimitri smirked. "Obviously."_

* * *

Dimitri was an awe-inspiring man, one that I couldn't even bear to _think _about losing. He inspired me. He encouraged me. He made me see the beauty of life. Again and again, he took me out of my comfort zone, guiding me and making me a more ambitious person. Quite honestly, there was nobody else on the planet who amazed me more than him.

* * *

_"Come on!" Dimitri beckoned to me enthusiastically from where he stood on the island._

_I, on the other hand, was not so thrilled. Standing on the side-walk with my arms crossed angrily, I stared at Dimitri as though he'd just grown arms out of his head. He was an idiot if he thought that I was going to cross._

_"I'd rather live, thank you." I shouted, looking nervously at the cars and yellow taxis that flew by so fast that they were a blur. "I'll just admire the view from over here."_

_Dimitri rolled his eyes and stepped out onto the street without even glancing once at the traffic. My heart thudded in my chest violently as the vehicles beeped their horns and stepped on their breaks, causing an ear-splitting, squealing noise. He, of course, seemed smug as he joined me on the side-walk, bewilderingly unharmed. It was as if he was happy to have nearly caused me a heart attack._

_"Are you crazy!" I exclaimed, slapping him on the chest. "You could have been killed!"_

_"Calm down, Roza." He murmured and rolled his eyes. "We're in New York and in Times Square, the traffic will stop for you."_

_I was stunned when he reached down and laced his fingers through mine, squeezing them reassuringly. In fact, I was too focused on the feeling that was coursing through my body from his touch to notice that he'd started to drag me across the street. However before I could complain, we were safely on the island, totally unscathed. I sighed in relief._

_"See?" Dimitri grinned and let go of my hand. However, before I could even feel the cold absence of his touch, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed me to his side in a sort of half hug. "I'm proud of you, you just conquered one of your fears."_

_"Huh," I muttered, beaming up at him happily. "I guess I did, thank you."_

_Tearing my gaze away from his eyes, I was immediately struck by the sights of Times Square. It was night time and Dimitri and I had already been to many places in New York, including Corona Park and Downtown Manhattan. However, this was the best by far. Nothing could have prepared me for the scene in front of me. I had seen Times Square in many films and pictures, and I had always thought that it was amazing, but this— this was something different entirely. The lights, vehicles and images were all so overwhelming, but in a good way. I had never seen anything like it._

_"Thank you," I breathed and glanced up at Dimitri with an awe-struck smile. "This is amazing."_

* * *

He was gentle and giving. He wouldn't take no for an answer, _ever._

* * *

_"I can't accept that," I protested, tugging on his forearm. "It's way too much."_

_Dimitri shook his head at me and paid the lady, taking the long, red box from her hands and thanking her. I couldn't believe him, why had he just done that? The necklace was way too much money and I felt embarrassed by him having to pay for it. Fuming, I stormed off ahead of him to cool down a little, but was soon stopped by a calloused hand grabbing a hold of my elbow, sending pleasant shocks up my arm._

_"I'm sorry if I made you angry, but honestly, I don't mind paying for it." He explained, his lips pressed into a nervous line. "Think of it as an apology."_

_When I studied his anxious face, I instantly felt guilty, even though it was too much, he was still doing a nice thing for me. Turning away from him, I lifted my hair up, leaving my neck exposed. Dimitri let out the breath that he'd been holding and I could practically hear his lips turn up into a knee-buckling smile. The jewellery box snapped as it opened and then closed, preparing me for the feel of the cold necklace. After he had finished with the tricky clasp, Dimitri rested his hands on my shoulders and span me around to face him._

_"Beautiful," he declared in a thick foreign accent, staring first at the necklace and then into my eyes. "Thank you."_

* * *

One of the best things about him was that, even though he was a highly intellectual man, at times he was incredibly stupid.

* * *

_Dimitri tugged on the bottom of one of my braids affectionately, shaking his head at me in exasperation._

_"Very funny, Roza. Seriously though, after seeing all of that, your favourite animal is a llama?" He asked incredulously._

_I gazed lovingly at the llama that was standing in front of us, wanting desperately to reach out and stroke it. However, I wasn't a fool. I knew how llamas lulled you into a false sense of security. Dimitri, on the other hand, didn't. Wanting to see how it played out, I stood by and watched as Dimitri stroked the fuzzy llama, cooing to it as it moved closer and closer to his face._

_Then, it was show time. Pulling out my camera, I hit record and waited for the llama to perform. Sure enough, the llama edged backwards slightly and spat in Dimitri's stunned face, right between his eyebrows. Laughing uncontrollably, I waved the camera in his peripheral vision and started to make my escape._

* * *

Dimitri was most-definitely a romantic man, as he had shown me countless amount of times. I was so, so lucky.

* * *

_"Right," Dimitri said, releasing his held breath. "We're here now."_

_"Does this mean that I finally get my vision back?" I asked, having complained about it the whole way there._

_Chuckling at the memory of my moaning, Dimitri removed his hand from my eyes, revealing our location to me._

_"Welcome to Brooklyn Bridge," he announced, making a sweeping gesture with his arms._

_I was stunned; the view from the bridge was absolutely breath taking. The moon was reflected in the deep blue waters below us, the image rippling and distorting every time a boat was switched on nearby. In the distance I could see the Empire State Building, which was unlike anything I had ever seen before. The top was lit up with red and yellow lights; it was a shiny beacon of light, making all of the other surrounding buildings pale in comparison._

_"Dimitri," I breathed, awe-struck from remarkable the sights in front of me. "It's beautiful."_

_Dimitri crossed his arms on top of the railing and stared up at the cables above us. He was nervous about something; it was plain to see in his features as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. I forced my attention away from the scenery, placing a comforting hand on his forearm._

_"What's the matter, comrade?" I questioned, concerned that he was being so quiet._

_Dimitri sucked in a deep breath and dropped the full force of his warm, chocolate brown eyes on me._

_"Roza, I—" His words faded away as he furrowed his brow. "I've only really known you for a few weeks, but do you ever get the feeling that it's been longer than that? It feels like I've known you for a long time now."_

_Blush started to creep up my cheeks, staining them a bright crimson. Truthfully, I did feel that way, a lot of the time. Dimitri confused me sometimes, but I still felt that we understood each other more than anybody else. It was a weird connection, one that was usually quite easy to ignore, but was still always there._

_"Yes," I replied, mortification coursing through my body. Where was this going exactly?_

_Silence._

_We both turned back to the stare silently at the sights that the bridge provided. The vicious wind picked up again and a few strands of my hair, which had escaped from my French plaits earlier, whipped around my face annoyingly._

_"You're stunning, do you know that?" Dimitri murmured, reaching out and tucking the fly-away strands behind my ears. "Roza,"_

_My nickname sounded like a prayer coming from his lips. Roza, Roza, Roza. It touched me like a soft caress._

_What am I thinking? I thought. This is wrong. No, no, no._

_Dimitri leant in closer, his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me towards him._

_He's a human. This is wrong. I have to stop now. _

_His beautiful brown eyes searched mine for permission, making my knees buckle and my heart rate increase._

_Who am I kidding?_

_Reaching up with speed that could challenge a Strigoi, I tugged his head down to meet mine, capturing his lips with my own. Dimitri responded almost instantaneously, his mouth moving against mine in a sweet, loving kiss. I felt the familiar spark as his hand landed on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him, and I couldn't repress the shiver of pleasure that coursed through my body._

_Dimitri, thinking that I was cold, took his hand away from my neck and pulled me into an embrace, wrapping his leather duster around the both of us. I didn't bother correcting him; I was just content to be wrapped up in his arms._

* * *

He taught me things, how to love, how to trust. He taught me how to be a real human and I couldn't ever thank him enough for that.

* * *

_Holding the mushroom on the chopping board between my thumb and forefinger, I started to shakily bring the knife down to the vegetable, intending to cut it into strips like he did earlier. However, Dimitri's presence was once again unnerving me. My hands shook and fumbled, causing me to butcher the mushroom completely._

_Dimitri laughed under his breath, thinking that I couldn't hear it, but with my dhampir senses, I could. Moron. The mouth-watering scent of his aftershave intensified as he came closer, placing his hands on the top of the counter either side of me._

_"Here, let me help you." He said, his voice almost husky._

_Placing his hand on top of my own, he guided the knife down to a new mushroom, cutting it with a precision that I'd probably never be able to manage. It seemed that I wasn't cut out for being domestic. Realizing how close he was to me, I leant back against his chest and pressed a kiss to the bottom of his chin._

_"Thank you," I told him._

* * *

He had broken my heart once, and had the ability to do so again.

* * *

_Dimitri was surprisingly calm as I explained the ins and outs of the vampiric world. He nodded along as I told him about the elements that Moroi possessed; he wrinkled his nose in disgust as I told him about the concept of bloodwhores. However, even though Dimitri appeared to be unruffled, his opinion remained the same. Comrade, my sweet, loving Dimitri was still as sicked by me as before._

_Standing up from his chair, Dimitri brushed off some non-existent dirt from his jeans. His eyes met mine for the first time since the alley, but instead of holding their usual warm promise of future kisses and adoring gazes, they suggested something that was more final. Dimitri's knee-buckling, drown-worthy eyes were bidding me goodbye._

_Goodbye for the last time._

_"Rose..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words. "I'm just sorry."_

_It didn't need to be said. His eyes, as usual, spoke legions._

_"Be careful, comrade." I murmured almost inaudibly as Dimitri strode out of the door. "I hope you have the greatest of lives."_

* * *

He brought out a whole other side to me — a protective side, something that I'd never possessed back at St. Vladimir's.

* * *

_I kicked the wooden door open, which was the only thing separating me from Dimitri. His face was shocked and almost disbelieving as I briskly entered the room. I couldn't believe it. Did Dimitri think that I wouldn't try and save him? Placing my hands on my hips, I surveyed my surroundings and found that the room was almost like a basement. It was dark, window-less and also small. Even though I was happy about being right, I couldn't help but shiver at the fact that I'd guessed the actions of a Strigoi, and correctly too. Dimitri, who was still stunned, breathed out my name almost like a prayer._

_"Come on, comrade." I chuckled exasperatedly, wiping the sweat and blood from my brow. "Did you really think that I wouldn't try and save you?"_

_Dimitri blinked and allowed himself to smile, though I could tell that it pained him. He had been through so much, I could tell. In fact, his bite marks were enough—bite marks? Letting out a loud gasp, I ran towards Dimitri, who was still strapped to a wooden chair, and instantly grabbed his neck. His eyes, widening in fear, flitted up to mine._

_"Somebody bit you?" I cried out and ran my thumb over his bite marks. "I can't believe somebody bit you. I'm so sorry Dimitri, I should have come sooner. I spent so much time planning... I could've... I should have..."_

* * *

He was the embodiment of forgiveness. Seeing as my mother herself had never conveyed any warm and fuzzy feelings towards me, it was a miracle when he accepted my part-vampirism. It was reassuring that Dimitri loved me for being me. Somebody cared, and that was all that I'd ever wanted.

* * *

_Taking a deep breath, I finally said what had been on my mind the whole evening, hell, the whole time that I had known him._

_"I just want you to accept me, truly accept me, for what I am. I'm not human, but I'm not evil either." I sighed in relief. "So..."_

_Blinking the tell-tale tears out of my eyes, I could just make out Dimitri lifting the covers up. He tugged on my wrist and began to pull me toward the bed in invitation. Admittedly, I couldn't quite believe it. Did it mean that Dimitri was comfortable around me again? Climbing in next to him, I was instantly encircled in the familiar warmth of his arms. He gathered me to his bare chest and kissed my forehead lovingly, settling back down on the more than comfortable bed. I sighed, contented in the moment, as he rested his head on top of mine._

_"I do accept you, stupid." Dimitri whispered into my hair. "It just took me a while to realise that you're still the same person that you've always been. You're the same woman who had never been to a zoo and then, when you finally went to one, your favourite animal was a llama. You're the same person who tried to impress me with your cooking skills, but ended up butchering a mushroom instead. Just because you're not completely human, it doesn't mean that I, or any of the other humans in the world, am any better than you."_

_In that split-second, everything was perfect._

_Tracing patterns on Dimitri's chest with my finger, I smiled when he shivered with pleasure and not fright. He had finally, and truly, accepted me. Nestling closer to his chest, I wanted more than anything to make sure that he really was there. However, my earlier fatigue was slowly taking over my body and I was certain that I couldn't hold on much longer. I hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours._

* * *

He was supportive, and he put his all into our relationship. It wasn't a fling for him, and it wasn't a fling for me either. Quite the contrary. Dimitri would give up anything for me, anything at all — even his dreams.

* * *

_You're a human though, and she's a dhampir." Lissa squeaked, her voice high pitched and disbelieving. "You can't love each other. It's just not right. It's not natural for you two to be together. The council would punish you for this, horribly too."_

_Shooting her an icy glare, Dimitri placed his arm under my knees, lifting me up so he was carrying me almost like a bride. My eyes started to flicker, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to remain conscious for much longer. Ducking his head, Dimitri pulled me closer to his chest and kissed both of my cheeks. I think it was supposed to reassure me, and it did._

_"It is right," he began passionately. "Actually, us being together is the most natural thing in the world, both to me and to her. You don't know us, Lissa, not really. You only know of our races. You don't know that I'd give up anything for Roza, children, a normal life, myself. I'd give it all up just for her."_

* * *

He had our whole life planned out. He was ready to live. However, as far as I could see, that had well and truly been taken away from him.

* * *

_"Dimitri, why have you given me a house advertisement?" I questioned shakily, peering at the quirky house with its wraparound porch. "I don't understand."_

_He sat down next to me on the sofa and took my hand in his._

_"It's our new house, if you want it to be." Dimitri told me, picking the sheet of paper up with his free hand and flipping it over to show me the back. "Do you see this room? That would be our living room, it's got these French doors that open up into the back yard, which is huge by the way. Oh, and this room, this room's the master bedroom and en-suite. It has a balcony and a walk-in wardrobe. The wardrobe's large and there'd be enough room for you to store your weapons in it."_

_I stared at him, shocked by his thoughtfulness._

_"This is the nursery, and I know we can't have children, but just because we can't have them naturally, doesn't mean we can't adopt sometime in the future. Dining room, guest bedroom, two bathrooms, kitchen, study... it has it all." Dimitri smiled and held up the paper triumphantly. "So, what do you say? It's already ours, do you want to move in with me?"_

_I threw my arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips._

_"Of course I'll move in with you, Dimitri." I beamed at him happily. "I'm sorry that I was mad at you."_

* * *

Staring down at his still body, a tear escaped from the corner of my eye, cruising down my cheek before dripping off my chin. I didn't usually cry; I wasn't one to show off my emotions like a bright green feathered-fedora. However, the man before me was _Dimitri_, and he meant more to me than anybody on the planet. To me, crying for him wasn't a sign of weakness. It was a sign of brilliance.

Pressing my two fingers harder against his pulse point, I was both relieved and overjoyed to feel the slightest of vibrations. Dimitri Belikov was alive. There was still a chance that he'd live. Patting his pockets, I blindly searched around for some kind of phone. I needed something, anything to get some help with. Heck, at this point, even an owl would have sufficed, just like in _Harry Potter._ Finally, as I patted his duster's inside pocket, I found his cell phone. Reaching inside, I grabbed the device and brought it up to my eye level. Then, I dialled the first number that I could think of. I needed help, and I needed it quickly.

"Hello," I greeted calmly, even though inside I was a complete and utter wreck. "My name's Rosemarie Hathaway. Do you know if Lissa Dragomir is on duty tonight? I need to speak with her urgently."

* * *

**So, I'm sorry it wasn't exactly a chapter per se. However, I will try and put the next one up soon. I know what's going to happen next! **


	21. Help him, Lissa

**Haha, long time no see! So, I said I'd post this on the 21st... but, I felt really bad. I hope you enjoy and thanks for all of your positive reviews! (Sorry, I haven't really proof read this)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**"Help me, Lissa"**

**"We only have what we give" - Isabel Allende **

* * *

I jumped out of the ambulance and practically sprinted after Dimitri, who was currently strapped to a gurney. Fortunately, Lissa was on duty today and that was great, because Dimitri needed to be healed —properly healed — not just bandaged up and sent on his way. According to the paramedics, his neck wasn't broken, but they had to put him in a brace for safety reasons. But still, I hated to see him like that. Vulnerable and injured. It made me feel helpless. I could face Strigoi, that was easy. However, the thought of losing Dimitri? No. I couldn't bear it.

As Dimitri was lowered onto a hospital bed, I couldn't help but wince. Every time the cot rattled or his body hit one of the railings, my heart started beating even faster. In fact, it got to the point where I was sure that the paramedics could hear it thudding against my ribcage. Then, finally, as I worked a hole in the floor from my pacing, the one and only Lissa Dragomir walked in, clutching a clipboard to her chest.

"Lissa, please. You have to help him," I almost begged. "He's seriously hurt."

"Can we have some privacy, please?" She asked the paramedics, completely ignoring me.

"Lissa?" I prodded.

"Yes, I'll help him. Of course I'll help him."

I sighed, relieved that he was finally in good hands. I knew that he didn't particularly _like _Lissa, or what she did with her magic. But, there was nothing I could do now. As long as he was safe and well, I would put up with his moaning about vampiric powers. It was worth it.

Closing her eyes, Lissa brought her hand up to Dimitri's forehead and looked deep in thought. It was odd to see this performed on somebody else. Heck, it was odd to see Spirit at all. I'd never even heard of it before coming to New York, before meeting Lissa. When she had healed me not so long ago, it felt melodic and beautiful — better than anything on Earth. However, watching her now, nothing looked out of the ordinary. As the bruises around his neck faded, there were no flashing lights or wonderful melodies. It was just silent, apart from our breathing and Lissa's occasional muttering.

What was beautiful, though, was the sight of Dimitri's eyes flickering open. I could see them, chocolate brown and warm, searching for something or someone in the room.

"Dimitri," I whispered and ran forwards, clutching his hand. "Dimitri, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied, but his voice was slightly croaky. "What happened?"

"You were an idiot, that's what happened."

I laughed, most likely because I was relieved, but still a few tears managed to escape from my eyes. Dimitri's brow furrowed in confusion. He really had no idea what had happened. However, he still leant forwards slightly, ignoring my orders for him to lie back down, and gently caressed my face. I didn't usually cry. In fact, I'd never cried in front of Dimitri before, so it must have frightened him to see the huge tears roll down my cheeks. Seeing his confused and concerned face, I knew I had to tell him. And so, I started from the beginning and recounted how he — almost — died.

After politely asking Lissa for some time alone, I climbed into the hospital bed next to Dimitri, needing to be close to him. When I was wrapped up in his arms, I felt safe somehow. It was odd to really, since I was a dhampir. But, I still couldn't shake the feeling. I sighed and rested my head against his hard, yet comfortable chest. Truly, I was content now that he was safe.

"I loved the house," I said almost lazily. "I think we should buy it. The apartment is ruined now anyway, thanks to the sprinklers."

Dimitri's hold on me tightened. He was obviously happy, and that was confirmed when he grinned, the kind of grin that lit up my whole life. "I'll make the arrangements, and we can move in." He laughed. "Oh, Roza. You're going to love it. We won't be able to move in straight away, though. In fact, we might have to ask Christian or Ivan for a place to stay until we sort everything out."

He continued on to tell me about how he'd already looked around the place. He told me all of the things he was going to say, you know, before we were interrupted by the Strigoi attack. I wasn't bored or anything, but my general exhaustion and his soft voice soon sent me to sleep. And, even though I knew danger was around every corner, I couldn't help but be excited for the days to come.

* * *

**So, I know that was short. Sorry. I honestly can't wait until the next chapter, though. So this is a bit of a filler. There will be some Christian and Rose sibling scenes to come. Aw, I love them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. The next update will come some time soon. It depends whether I have free time between now and the 21st. :D**


End file.
